A Second Chance at Life
by Wolf Lunerfang
Summary: Aren has lived a long rough life in the underground fighting ring. Will the Shinx he encounters change his life for the better? Read and find out. Rated M for many reasons, read if you want to. R&R. Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. Only my OC.
1. Chapter 1

What is it we all search in life for? Is it fortune and fame? Is it for personal gain or the love of another? Or is it for the very meaning why we are placed here in the first place? Many including myself ask these question a lot, more then we could ever count.

"Don't fear suffering or blames others. According to the laws that govern the universe all sufferings are your labors of love to unveil your real self." My mother use to tell me this a lot before she died. I was 9 at the time, yet I still remember it to this day 10 years later. Unlike many of the kids back then I didn't think about becoming a Pokémon trainer. I was so engrossed into my self defense training that it didn't matter to me. Once I became really good I got involved in an underground fighting ring and got hooked. I trained harder and fought my way up the ranks. I lost more then I won, I messed up both my hands and I had my share of scars from many brutal beat downs I got in. But I didn't stop. It pushed away the suffering. It got rid of my pain and let me vent on other people. I know it was wrong to do so but I felt much better afterwards. But little did I know this is where my journey would begin. In the very ring I started in.

I walked into the underground ring in Sandgem town and looked around. Many people gave me my room due to the cold aura I put out to and from the ring, the "don't fuck with me" aura. At 18 I stood a good 5' 9" and was a solid 165 lbs of pure muscle. I knew I wasn't the biggest mother fucker in the ring but I was still hard to deal with on my worst days. I ran my hand through my short black spiky hair as I looked around. My ocean blue eyes scanned the room looking for trouble that might arise should I win but I didn't see anyone that may pose a problem.

"Oi! Aren! What brings you to the ring?" a short stocky man asked as he walked up to me and I groaned.

"Can it Max," I replied as I cracked my knuckles but he didn't bat an eye.

"Cold as always," he said as he sighed and he then looked up at me," you know the rules, if you want to fight pay up"

I grumbled and paid the entrance fee and made my way to the ring stripping off the tank top along the way. I hopped into the ring as the wall of muscle that was my six pack and chest rippled with every little move. I watched as a man about 6' 7", 220lbs climbed in chuckling as he popped his knuckles then his neck. I watched the way he moved as I entered my fighter frame of mind, my eyes hardened and dulled a bit from the lack of emotion and my entire body tensed, waiting for the ding of the bell. Then as quickly as I though about the ding it came and I was off. The ring was filled with the sound of flesh against flesh as the bidders yelled from the ring side. To me it was round by round, bell by bell. Bell would ring; I would rush in and fight my best, then retreat back to my corner when the bell rang again. The match was almost even, the both of us sported bruises, cuts, and were bleeding from the knuckles. Bell rang and I was back out throwing punches and taking them, then something happened I didn't expect, a badly injured Shinx entered the ring right in between me and my opponent. I rolled picking the poor thing up and held it in my arms as I dodged the punches from my opponent, taking ones that would have injured the Shinx even more. I let out a loud battle cry as I took three steps before I roundhouse kicked his ass knocking him out. I sighed as I got out of the ring and grabbed my winnings and made my way out of the basement of the abandoned house that the ring was under and shook my head at the state of the Shinx. It was badly beaten, bruises and gashes littered its small body and I sighed as it looked up at me weakly.

"Lets get you to a Pokémon center," I told it softly, and I shocked myself at how not me that was. Never in my life, after my mother's death and my father's abandonment, have I ever spoken so soft and gentle to anyone, let alone to a Pokémon. I sighed and shook my head as I walked to the Pokémon center and walked up the nurse Joy.

"How can I help you tonight," she asked in that sweet soft voice of hers and when I gently placed the Shinx on the counter she frowned.

"Found it that way miss Joy. Please take care of it," I said as I went to leave but she stopped me.

"Wait. It seems the little dear has grown attached to you. Please stay the night and I will take care of those bruises and cuts on you as well," she called out to me and I sighed and turned back around and followed her back where the examination rooms were. I didn't say anything as she took care of the Shinx first then she blushed when she realized I didn't have a shirt on. I winced as she poked and prodded at me and she shook her head.

"You have four cracked ribs and a concussion. You are staying here until I can do this," she explain then she poked me in the ribs again making me hiss," with out you doing that."

"Great…" I sighed as I jumped off the table and pulled my shirt on wincing. Nurse Joy then picked up the sleeping Shinx and put it in my arms making me raise an eyebrow.

"She does better with you then here alone. I bet under that tough exterior you put up there is a kind, caring heart that will take her in," she said waving a finger at me and I sighed as I dropped my head.

"Fine, if you have a pokéball then I'll take her," I groaned giving in, knowing all too well that Nurse Joy was a very stubborn person and when she got something in her mind it was hard to change it. She shoved a ball into my hand and I smiled just a little as I gently tapped the Shinx with the ball and it dinged right away. Nurse Joy led me to my room as I held onto the pokéball in my right hand gently. I looked around the room and chuckled a bit at how plain it was but I didn't mind. It was much better then I had been sleeping. I placed the ball down on the bed and started to undress and I stepping into a nice hot shower and sighed. It felt goon on my tired muscles and I let out a long deep sigh as I let it run over the top of my head and flow down my back. It was then I heard a faint purr like cry and I opened my eyes and looked at the door and watched as my Shinx limped into the bathroom looking for me. I turned the water off and got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around my waist and I walked over and ever so gently picked it up. She looked up at me with a pair of dull emerald green eyes and I smiled a little making them brighten a bit.

"Hey there little one, it is alright, I'm right here," I whispered making her purr gently and I chuckled," What to call you… Aya, that is a good name, what do you think?"

She smiled a little and licked my hand and I chuckled a little as I sat on the bed and placed her in my lap and I rubbed her head gently making her purr louder.

"I take that as a yes then. Well Aya I'm Aren, you new trainer it seems," I said as I watched her relax and close her eyes,' Who would think a Pokémon would relax around me… maybe nurse Joy is right… maybe I do have a kind heart behind all this muscle…'

I shook my head to clear my thoughts and I placed Aya aside so I could get dressed and I chuckled lightly when she moved as close as she could to me. Once I was in my boxers and tank top I laid down on the bed and Aya limped and curled up on my chest before she fell asleep.

'Maybe this is a sign I need to stop fighting and move on… I mean… it isn't covering the suffering anymore and most of my wins are by forfeit these days…' I looked at Aya and rubbed her head making her purr instantly,' she needs a good home and a lot of care it seems and how can I if I'm fighting all the time… I got a lot of money saved up so why don't I go and see the world. Hell what am I going to loose by doing so?'

With that I slipped off into my own peaceful sleep, and for the first time I didn't have any nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

I was woken up at Nurse Joy again who knows how many times over the course of the night and into the morning. I grumbled and rolled over to my back was facing her as I pulled the blanket over my head as my Shinx curled up next to my head and fell back to sleep as well.

"Aren! You have to get up!" she yelled as she yanked the covers off me and I groaned as I got to my feet.

"What time is it women?" I growled as I looked at her with tired eyes.

"10:30 in the morning," she growled back and I grumbled as I grabbed the blanket from her hands and laid back down.

"You woke me up I don't know how many times ever two fucking hours last night, let me get so god damn sleep," I sighed as I pulled the blanket back over me. Nurse Joy huffed and stormed out of the room and slammed the door making me roll out of bed with a sigh. I got dressed as Aya looked at me and let out a soft mew, and I picked her up gently and held her in my arms as I walked to the break room and sat at the table as Aya picked my shoulder to lay on.

"You must be hungry," Nurse Joy asked as she rummaged around the break room and I nodded," I had to wake you every two hours because other wise you might not wake up at all."

I waved it off as the break room filled the smell of beacon and eggs, making my mouth water. Aya watched from her perch on my shoulder and I could tell she was hungry as well. I waited about ten more minutes and I smiled when Nurse Joy placed a packed plate in front of me and I dug in, sneaking Aya small bites causing Nurse Joy to glare slightly at me.

"What? Aya will eat what she likes. If she wants to eat human food then I'll let her, I'll just mix in some pokéchow with it." I said as I looked at Aya and rubbed her head making her purr.

"She has taken quite a liking to you," Nurse Joy said as she sat across from me and I shrugged.

"I do what I can. I don't know what would have happened if I continued fighting, nor do I want to know now," I replied as I let Aya finish off what I had left for her on my plate and she let out a happy mew as she carefully climbed into my lap and curled up purring loudly," What all did you find wrong?"

"When you brought her in she, like you, had a concussion, she also had a badly sprained leg, another has a hair line fracture. Also she had numerous cuts, bruises, and she had six bruised rips. She is lucky they didn't crack," Nurse Joy replied as she rubbed the back of her head as she sighed," I often wonder who could be so cruel to suck a young Pokémon."

I sighed as I looked at Aya and her little round belly stuffed with nice hot food. I couldn't help but smile, and I chuckled when I realized it wasn't one of the fake smiled I use to hide behind, but a true one, one that hasn't graced my lips since my mother died. I shook my head and sighed, that was so many years ago, longer then I care to remember it seems. A soft mew brought my out of my thoughts and I looked down and found myself looking into two sparkling emerald green wells. Aya carefully stood on her rear legs and licked my chin with her rough tongue and I chuckled lightly and rubbed her head.

"It is good to see you so happy little one. I often wonder if you were placed in the ring to get a better life going for you. I promise you this, I won't let anything hurt you to that point again," I said as I rubbed one of her round ears and sparks jumped from the star on her tail to the table and I chuckled," You like that huh?"

"Well it is time for me to get back to work. Make yourselves at home, tomorrow I will do a check up and then depending how that goes I may release you two," Nurse Joy said with a small smile before she straightened her uniform and walked out to the desk. I sighed as I picked Aya up and stood, I then made my way back to my room and sighed as I gently placed Aya on the bed. I walked to the middle of my room and began to work out but quickly quite when a massive headache started to build. I sat and held my head in my hand as I tried to will the headache away. I looked up when Aya made a worried mew and I smiled as I picked her up and placed her in my lap, rubbing her head gently.

"I'm alright. Just bored as fuck," I said and she cave a soft purr assented mew and I chuckled," I take it you are as well huh?"

Aya nodded as she pushed her head against my hand but our peace was disturbed when Nurse Joy's scream hit my ears. I stood and returned Aya to her ball and made my way to the front desk.

"Where is the Shinx that was brought here?" An angry voice yelled as I walked shoved the door open making it bang against the wall.

"The poor Shinx from the ring?" I asked and the men turned to me growling.

"Yes," he snarled and I shook my head not phased by his anger.

"She is in better hands, mine," I said calmly and I watched as his face turned so dark it was purple. I sidestepped when he lashed out and his fist slammed into the door making him cry out and hold his knuckles," What you did to that Shinx is wrong. I advise you to get out or I will put you in the hospital."

I sighed when he didn't listen he lashed out again. There was a deep groan as I slipped by his punch and slammed my fist into his gut forcing all the air in his lungs out. I back peddled and bounced lightly on the balls of my feet, and when he rushed in I dropped him with a three hit kick combo. It was about that time Officer Jenny walked in and looked at me then the man on the floor.

"Aren here protected me and his Shinx. That man walked in and started to demand that Aren give back the Shinx. The one Aren brought in that had been abused if you remember what I told you over the phone," Nurse Joy said calmly as I relaxed.

"I see; thank you then Aren. This man is going away for a long time," Officer Jenny said as she hauled the man to his feet and slammed him against the deck as she read him his rights as she cuffed him.

'Note to self. DON'T piss off Officer Jenny, ever…' I thought as I watched her praticly drag the man out of the pokécenter, and I turned to Nurse Joy," You alright?"

"A bit shaken up but thanks to you I'm fine. How can I repay you?" She asked and I smiled.

"Let us go," I replied and she laughed.

"No can do Aren. You may think you are alright but you are going to have to wait till tomorrow," She replied sternly and I sighed.

"Alright, I guess I will go sleep since you kept waking me up last night," I said before I went back to my room and laid down, after letting Aya out of her ball. Aya let out a soft mew before she laid down next to my head falling asleep the same time I did.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke the next morning and stretched with a yawn and I felt much better then I had yesterday. I chuckled at how right Nurse Joy had been as Aya slowly woke and with a big yawn she stretched. I chuckled as I stuck my finger into her mouth trying to see if it would unnerve her but it didn't and I was shocked when she suckled on my finger as she looked up at me with those sparkling green eyes of hers. She didn't protest when I pulled my finger away and she purred as she stood and jumped onto my arm then onto my shoulders. I chuckled as she rubbed her head against my right cheek as I stood and I rubbed her head lightly.

"You must be feeling much better to," I said as I walked out of my room and found Nurse Joy cooking once again for me," You don't have to do that."

"Thank of it as a good luck meal then. Here a professor dropped this off this morning," she replied as she placed a pokédex in front of me and a few pokéballs.

"Ummmm… okay… " I replied as I placed the pokédex in my pocket and looked at the pokéballs," I have nothing to put those in..."

"Here," she replied as she threw me a black backpack and I sighed," No buts just take it."

I gave in and placed the pokéball into the backpack as Nurse Joy placed a plate for me and Aya down before heading off to the front desk. Aya and I ate in silence, enjoying what might be our last good meal. Aya let out a soft mew as she sat and licked her lips, her plate had been licked clean and I chuckled.

"Full?" I asked and she nodded as she purred loudly. I stood and took both empty plates to the sink and cleaned them. Once I was done I walked over and Aya quickly took her place on my shoulder, laying around my neck purring softly as she watched me make my way to the front.

"Take it easy Aren and take good care of Aya you hear," Nurse Joy said before I walked out of the door with a wave.

"I will," I said before the door closed and I looked around before I looked at Aya," Some shopping then we hit the road."

Aya mewed softly as she rubbed her head lightly against mine and I chuckled as I entered the mart. I hummed softly as I grabbed several sets of cloths, a tent, sleeping bag, food rations, and all kinds of potions. After I made sure it was all squared away I walked out and sighed as the sun began to set and I shook my head.

"Wow, I never thought it was this late," I said softly and Aya chuckled lightly as she looked at the road that was before us then she looked at me and I smiled," So you are that ready to hit the road?"

Aya nodded and I smiled as I started down the road, the first steps to my new life, and to be honest it felt good. The bruises and gashes were healing up nicely and I could tell Aya was doing better as well. I watched as nocturnal Pokémon ran about and I smiled as I saw a few rare ones dart across the path, I had no urge to catch them just to say I had one. I walked deeper and deeper into the forest and hummed softly, minding my own business when a gunshot and the spray of dirt near my foot pulled me from my thoughts.

"You think you can just take her and walk away? That Shinx is mine and I will get her back," the man from the pokécenter growled as he leveled a gun on me. I just blinked and sighed.

"Killing or wounding an officer is going to get you killed," I said flatly as I returned Aya to her ball," If you want her then come get her, if you can."

I watched the muzzle of his gun and his eyes closely, I have been on this side of a gun many times and I have learned when to move out of the path so I didn't get hit on the move. I took a deep breath and the second I saw the hammer start to fall I rolled to my right and only got grazed on my left arm. The man stood in shock and I used that time to quickly close the gap and I jumped and kicked the gun from his hands before he could regain control of himself and like in the pokémoncenter he was facing me down hand to hand. I stared him down as he back peddled right into a tree.

"Still want to get her back? Still want to try me?" I growled as I took a few steps forward. The man growled and threw a punch and it hit me square in the jaw but he fell on his ass when he saw it didn't affect me.

"Got to do better then that, I have been hit much harder then that," I said softly as I popped my knuckles," I think it is time to show you what I can really do."

I reached down and picked him up by his shirt and drew my right hand back. There was a sickening crack as my fist slammed into his jaw shattering it as he flew from my grasp into the tree. I pinned him against the tree with blow after blow breaking many of his bones in one blow. I didn't hold back this time, he had to be taught a lesson and even though I hated it I knew I would have to be the one to teach him. I slammed my fist into his stomach one last time and took a few steps back and shook my head as I watched three officers walk up. One looked at me and reached for her gun, but stopped when I held up a finger as I slowly got to my knees as I placed my hands behind my head.

"Hey wait. That is Aren from the pokémoncenter. He just captured Frank again. He is wanted for assaulting an officer and Pokémon abuse. Get up Aren, it is alright. Thanks for helping us get him," the officer on my right said as she walked up and placed a pokéball in my hand," Here, give this Eevee a good home. I just saved her from this man and she needs a trainer like you. Her name is Twi."

I took the pokéball and placed it on my belt next to Aya's ball.

"I'll do my best to make her life better, just make sure this ass gets what is coming to him," I said as I looked down at Frank, he had passed out from the pain. All three laughed and the hair on the back of my neck stood on end as I got the feeling he would never make it to court. After waving bye and allowing Aya out, she took her spot on my shoulders, I took off down the path again. I chuckled as Aya licked and nuzzled the forming bruise on my cheek with a soft mew.

"I'm alright Aya," I said as I rubbed her head and I looked at the sky," Damn time flies. Time to set up camp."

I made my way off the path and started to set up camp, Aya helped me by getting the parts for the tent that I needed and I smiled. Soon I got the tent together then got the fire going. I picked up Twi's ball and held it in my hands. A red flash shot from the ball and a grey and black eevee appeared and she turned around and looked up at me.

"Hello there Twi, I'm Aren, your new trainer if you will allow it," I said as Aya walked up with a long stick, which she threw on the fire before she walked over and mewed at Twi several times. Twi looked at Aya then to me and I smiled a little as I looked into her steel grey eyes.

"It is up to you Twi. I won't force you into anything you don't want to do," I said warmly and she smiled a little as she walked up and climbed into my lap. I looked her over and found many scars, but no new wounds and I smiled. I placed Twi down and she and Aya watched me cook over the fire, gathering a few nearby berries and fed them the berries and ate a few myself. Once the food was done I placed two small plates down for them and made one for myself and we started to eat. I hummed as I got out the sleeping bag and got it ready, but I was no where near ready to go to bed. I walked out of the tent and sat back in front of the fire, Aya curled up on my right and I smiled as I rubbed her head making her purr loudly. Twi slowly got in my lap and I looked down at her and rubbed her head gently with my left hand and she pressed her head up into my hand. I rubbed both of them, scratched them behind their ears, and I spent the last hour doing just that. I smiled as they both yawned and then I followed suit. I picked them both up and walked into my tent and placed them near the pillow. I then removed my shoes and laid down in the sleeping bag, the second I did Aya and Twi curled up next to me. Aya's purring lulled me to sleep and they weren't far behind.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke as the sun rose and I sat up and stretched as I yawned. Aya and Tei were already up and I chuckled as I watched them play with each other as if they were sisters. The second I moved to get up I was tackled by the two and they both licked my face.

"Yes good morning to the both of you. I bet you two are hungry, so if you would please get off me, I will start cooking for all of us," I laughed and they stopped licking me and sat in my lap and looked at me with pleading eyes. I hugged them both before I gently pushed them off my lap. I then stood up and changed really quickly before I walked outside and started to rekindle the fire. Aya sat on my right purring softly and I looked at her and smiled.

"Happy are we?" I asked and she nodded which made me smile," Good. I wouldn't have it any other way."

I looked over at Twi, who was sitting a little ways to my left and saw that she was looking into the flames of the fire. I moved closer and gently placed my hand on her head and she closed her eyes as a small smile appeared on her lips when I began to scratch her head.

"There is no reason to be down Twi. You are safe here with me and I will do everything I can to protect you. Aya knows that and can tell you that herself. The both of you are more then just a Pokémon to me. Over the past few hours I have had my eyes opened to the fact there is more to you all then it seems, that you are a lot like us. You have feelings, emotions, and I bet if you could you would talk just like a human," I said as I picked her up and hugged her gently. She moved a bit then she started to lick my chest lightly as she closed her eyes. I smiled and rubbed her head as she licked her way up to my neck and there she nipped me lightly and I chuckled.

"Easy there girl, nip too hard and you might break the skin," I said and she gave where she nipped a soft lick before she buried her head under my chin and I smiled as I rubbed her side," I'm glad you can trust me enough after all you have been through Twi. It really means a lot."  
Twi yipped something soft and she shifted a bit and looked up at me and Aya smiled as well. I chuckled and rubbed her head as I looked up at the sky.

"How about we start training? I know you two want to get stronger," I said and they both nodded," Alright lets go find some wild Pokémon to go train against."

For the next three hours I trained them, healing them after every fight, and they seemed to be doing a lot better. That was until a Machoke came after us after we knocked out a Machop. I cursed and jumped into the fight before it could hurt ether of them anymore and I pushed it back away from them with a series of powerful combos, but I left myself open on my right too long and it slammed a fist into my side causing me to faultier and then it proceeded to kick my ass. I grunted as I felt a few of my ribs crack and then I was slammed into a tree from a kick to my stomach. A sudden massive lightning bolt shot down and slammed into the Machoke and lasted a good five minutes before thunder shook the trees as the lightning bolt disappeared.

I looked over and saw Aya standing near me with electricity arcing all over her body as she panted and then I noticed a dark shadow disappear from the Machoke as well and Twi was on my left panting just as hard as Aya. I groaned as I slid up until I was sitting and I looked at them both knowing they were like me, roughed up pretty badly. I groaned softly as I tried to move and pain shot through my chest. Aya and Twi moved closer and curled up next to me and I gently rubbed their heads.

"Thanks you, you both have done so well," I said as I smiled a little as they smiled. I sat there and watched the clouds with Aya and Twi as time passed and slowly the pain went away. I slowly got to my feet and winced as pain shot through my chest but for once the pain felt good. I knelt down and picked Aya and Twi up before I began to walk back to my camp. It was then that I began to rethink all that I have know and done. Yes I was an underground fighter and I have learned much from my years fighting there. I have seen the bad and ugly of what human nature can be and yet I also once knew the kind loving side as well. What was I now? I had nether side to rule what I was because I never really felt those emotions, feelings, and ideals and yet I had none of my own. I looked at Aya and Twi, who where sleeping in my arms, and I began to rethink more about what I was. I saved Aya from an abusive trainer and a life that might have ended up with her death and yet here she was because of me. And the same went for Twi, but she had already been taken from him, and yet she was entrusted to me to take care of her.

They meant more to me now after they proved that they would protect me like I protected them. I looked up at the sky and smiled a little as I entered my camp, I placed Twi and Aya on the sleeping bag and went back to the fire, yes I was hurting but I had also a lot worse done to me and I had a gut feeling a lot worse was yet to come. My journey was just beginning, no, our journey. It was no longer about me, but about me and my two friends. I smiled at that one word. Friends. That word has made my life turn around in such a short amount of time it was unreal, but it did, and I couldn't be happier.

I looked from the fire hours later as Twi and Aya walked out of the tent. I placed their plates down and smiled.

"You two must be hungry, after what you did today. I always thought that I would be protecting you for a while longer, but today you two have proven to me that you can protect me. Thank you my friends, it meant more then you can ever know," I said and they smiled a little as they walked over and sat beside me. I smiled back and we began to eat our food. The fire danced as the sun slowly began to set; I placed our clean plates aside and sat against a tree. Aya was on my shoulder and Twi was in my lap, we sat there and watched the sun slowly set and the stars come out. I chuckled when Aya walked down my arm and curled up next to Twi in my lap and watched her fall asleep with her. I reached into my pack and pulled out a drawing book and started to draw them. It was a pass time I did, I found it calming and it had helped a lot back through the years. Sadly I had lost almost all my drawings when the apartment I lived in burnt to the ground.

All that could be heard that night was the wildlife around me and the scratching of my pensile as the form of Twi and Aya slowly took shape on the white bit of paper. My eyes would flicker up at them then back to the drawing as I added more and more detail. About an hour later I finished and pulled out a small spray can and covered the page in a light coat so that the lead wouldn't smear or fade. I then placed the items away and smiled. I looked up at the moon and chuckled before I let my eyes close and allowed sleep to pull me under. The days events replayed in my dreams and through my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke with started and looked around. Something didn't feel right, and it made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I tapped Aya and Twi with their respected balls and stood, broke camp, and started to walk further into the forest. But the feeling didn't go away. I growled as I took off running, dodging through trees and underbrush but the feeling never went away. I slid to a stop as I almost ran into a wall of men dressed in black uniforms with a big red N on their shirts. Once I stopped I was surrounded and I cursed loudly, I had never liked being surrounded at all. Then one in a different uniform walked in laughing.

"Well now, it seems the mouse has no where to run. What a shame," He said as he lit up a cigarette and took a drag.

"What in the hell do you want?" I growled as I stood my ground.

"Redemption for the man you cost me, and for the Pokémon you stole from me," He replied, his voice was full of malice and venom.

"Frank," I spat," All this because of that no good asshole?"

"You wouldn't possibly understand what that man did for this company. You my friend will pay for what he did and I will be taking my Pokémon back," he growled as I stared him down," Aren is it? Well Aren, I'll tell you this. Crossing Nightshade will only get you one place and that is dead, and my boy you fucking crossed us big time."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I didn't wince as a sharp pain rushed through my chest, and I got myself ready to get into maybe the biggest fight ever.

"The only way you will ever get them back it to fucking take them from my cold dead fingers," I said, my voice cold and hard as I slipped into a fighting stance.

"Get him," the man said and the thugs rushed in and the air was filled with the flesh on flesh hits as I did my best to defend myself. I was doing well until someone took a damn baseball bat to my head and knocked me out cold.

I came too with a soft groan and I rubbed my head as I sat up slowly. I looked around and found myself in a small cell, the only thing I had on me was my clothes, and everything else had been taken. I sighed as the pain faded and I really took inventory of what I had. Small bed on one wall, a sink, and a shitter. I scoffed as I stood and looked at the door to my cell and shook my head.

'Great, where in the hell am I now?' I thought as I looked through the slot in the door. It was some kind of lab, and to my horror I could see many, many Pokémon in cages. I snarled as I saw some of them had all kinds of medical tests done to it to the point it was barely alive. I turned and started to pace the small cell I had and I rubbed my head as I started to form a plan, but first I needed to see if Aya and Twi where alright. As if on cue a huge burly grunt walked in and got me in a bone crushing hold then carried me out of the cell and I smiled a little when I saw that they where in cages alright for now. The second they saw me I saw small smiles appear on their faces and I winked at them to let them know I was alright. They watched as I was carried into another room and was thrown against the far wall.

I groaned as I picked myself up off the ground and I snarled as I found myself facing off against two Garchomps and I looked around for anything to help me but found nothing. I knew I was in trouble, because I have seen a Garchomp in action and they were fast as fuck. I was a good fighter but I was no match against one let alone two. To say I was screwed was an understatement. I took several deep breaths to calm myself down and I kept an eye on the two Pokémon as they looked at me as if I was their meal, maybe I was.

"Reaper, Killer attack!" The grunt yelled and I let out a loud Fuck as the two rushed at me with loud snarls.

"Like hell. Fuck this shit!" I yelled when the thought of running entered my mind. I'm not going to run. Not once in my life have I ever ran from a fight. I was going to go down fighting, hoping to god that I was going to at lest take one down with me. I dodged their attack just barely, but I was put into a heavy defensive stance and wasn't given a chance to counter their attacks as I moved about the whole room. But I was tiring and they weren't, I was slammed into a window and glass rained down all around me and I ripped off my shirt and wrapped it around a large shard of glass as I stood, by that time I was also covered in gashes and bite marks and royally pissed. They were toying with me and I was about to show them the error of their ways. With the glass shard in my hand I rushed in and pressed my only chance I had. The one I got to first I gutted it from navel to chest then sliced its throat before I was tackled by the second. I had my hands in its jaws as it tried to get them around my throat, the two claws were dug into my shoulders making blood pool on the floor.

"I'm not going to die like this… not as some fucking food for a god damn Pokémon!" I yelled as my foot flew up and nailed the Garchomp in between the legs and by a fluke chance I nailed him right in the sack. It let out a cry in pain as it rolled off me and I took my chance to drive and break the shard of glass off in its heart. I stood on shaky legs as three grunts ran in and they used three Electivire to bring me to my knees. Electricity raced through my body making me scream as I was turned into a twitching ball on the ground. I was then picked up and drug back to my cell and thrown on the bed. A female doctor walked in and for some reason she seemed to be out of place here. The way she held herself and the way she moved were unlike the grunts or the lab techs. She shook her head as she looked me over and she started to stitch me up. Once she was done she walked out for a few seconds before she walked back in with Aya and Twi.

They stopped trying to fight her once they saw me and she placed them on my bed and removed the muzzles. I petted them as they licked my wounds. I enjoyed the half hour I got to spend with them before the doctor replaced their muzzled and took them away, back to their cage. For the next four months I was placed in fights against Pokémon and out of sure willpower alone I won. I was then thrown back into my room and the same doctor would come in and stitched me up, then she would bring Aya and Twi in and let me see them for a half hour. Every day it was like this, fight, get stitched up, and see my only two ties to the world. I fought for them; because I knew the second I gave in and allowed myself to get killed they would end up like the others, placed in lab tests and all kinds of horrid experiment. I was growing weaker but I kept going. I just had a feeling that the day where I could get the fuck out of here was coming. I was suddenly thrown from my bed as the entire building shook from a very loud and powerful explosion.


	6. Chapter 6

I picked myself off the floor and found my stuff sitting just right there next to the door. I picked them up and found Aya's and Twi's ball and I could tell they were in there. I looked around to see if I forgot anything and I found two other balls that weren't mine and I placed them in my backpack for safe keeping and I took off. I walked into the lab and saw that the explosion had killed all of the caged Pokémon, putting them out of their misery and quickly thank god. I reached down and picked up a scrap of cloth and used a broken water line to drench the cloth before I placed it over my nose and mouth. On my way out of the lab I picked up two laptops and placed them in my backpack as well then I took off running down the halls. Getting out was a lot easier then I had thought and I looked around at the snow covered mountains.

'On second thought…' I thought was I felt the cold start getting to me as the snow started to fall. I quickly took off down the mountain in search of a nice warm cave to ride the storm out in. I jumped over a down tree and landed on ice, my feet flew out from under me and I was sent sliding down the side of the mountain out of control. I covered my face and yelled as just before I slammed into a snow bank but to my surprise I went straight through it. I tumbled to a stop and I looked around and cursed when I couldn't see shit. I slowly got to my knees and brushed the snow off myself before I reached into my pack.

"Aya come on out. Use your electricity to light up the star on your tail," I said and Aya appeared in a read flash and did just that. I covered my eyes and allowed them to adjust to the light before I looked around. I stood on shaky legs and we traveled deeper into the cave and it slowly became warmer and warmer. After about five minutes we came up onto a switch and a steel door. I threw the switch and the screen and lights all around us came on and I shook my head.

"Computer system online, unlock password needed. Hint: Whenever you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable. Must be the truth. Who wrote it?"  
"Sir Arthur Conan Doyle," I typed in and the door hissed as it opened and Aya and I walked in. The door closed behind me and I looked around at the small underground shelter. I walked over to the table and sat down as I pulled out both laptops and plugged them in. Aya jumped up on the table and watched me as Twi appeared and did the same.

"Thank god we got out of there alive huh?" I said as I rubbed their heads. They smiled a little as they looked up at me. I smiled right back at them and pulled them into a hug and sighed as a few tears fell.

"I'm happy I got you two back. You mean more to mean then you never know, you are the only reason I made it through that four months of hell," I whispered and I felt them bury their heads into my chest. I placed them back into the table and got to my feet and found a small kitchen and it was stocked with food. I grabbed a pan and started to cook knowing we all needed it. While the food was cooking I walked over and pulled out the two pokéballs that I had found in the lab and I placed them on the ground and released the Pokémon that was inside. A Lucario and a Persian appeared and they both where in bad shape. I went over and turned the heat down on the food before I went back and started to bandage them up with the small first aid kit I had. The Lucario had all three of her spikes removed, she also was covered in bruises and gashes, and finally she was badly malnourished. The Persian wasn't in much better shape, same bruises and gashes covered her and when I pressed down on her claws I found out that she had been declawed. I pushed up on her lips and saw that her canines had also been filed down to the point they where useless.

"God damn monsters," I growled under my breath," What in the hell did they do to deserve this? They are just Pokémon…"

I picked them up gently one at a time and laid them on the bed that was across from the kitchen, both Aya and Twi could see my hands ball into fists and start to shake as I stood at the edge of the bed. I turned around and went back to cooking, trying to calm myself down. Aya jumped off the table and walked over to me and she started to rub against my leg trying her best to help me. I smiled a little as I moved back and picked her up with one arm and she moved to my shoulder and laid down, rubbing her head against my cheek as she mewed softly.

"I'm calm little one. Thanks for your help. Where would I be now if you hadn't of stumbled into that ring I do not know but I like this better," I said as I rubbed her head. I pulled the food off and placed it on five different plates and placed them on the table. Aya and Twi started to eat theirs and I grabbed the other two and walked over to the bed slowly as the Lucario and Persian came too. I knelt down and placed the plates on the bed then slowly backed away and sat at the table and began to eat as they watched me, Aya, and Twi with guarded eyes. They sniffed their plates and then took a small bit. Seconds later they were wolfing down their food and I smiled a little.

"It is alright you two. I'm Aren, and these two are Aya and Twi. As you can tell we are no longer in the lab, if you want to stay then you can, if you want to leave and be free then all you have to do is walk to the door and paw it three times," I said and they looked at each other and then at the bandages that covered their wounds," Yes I did that. I wouldn't like to get you guys out of there and have you die on me. You two deserve better then what they were doing."  
Aya jumped down and walked over to them and she started to mew at them. The Lucario waved Aya back and she slowly got to her feet. I ran over and caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Easy, your legs aren't strong for you to stand," I said as I slowly lowered her to the ground.

"Why did you help us?" a voice asked and it seemed to come from all around me.

"Aura speech?" I asked and she nodded once," To answer your question, I helped because it is the right thing to do. Because you, Aya, Twi, your Persian friend over there are just like me. You can feel emotions like love, hate, happiness. You have that right to feel those emotions just like I do, no one can take it away."

She looked at me and the Persian was also looking at me in awe and I watched as respect filled their eyes. Aya smiled as she climbed back onto my shoulder and nuzzled me.

"She seems really attached to you. How did you and her meet?" the Lucario asked and I looked down.

"I use to be an underground fighter, she stumbled into the ring in the middle of the fight and I took down my opponent then rushed her to the pokémoncenter, from then on out we have stuck together. Twi soon joined after that and now if you two want to I will be happy to take care of you two as well," I said as I picked her up and placed her on her on the bed. They looked at me in shock and I chuckled lightly as I rubbed Aya's head making her purr.  
"I know it is hard to believe that a fighter like me seemed so ruthless in the ring and yet I can be so caring and gentle to my own Pokémon," I chuckled as I stood. I walked over to the laptops and raised the screens then I pushed the power buttons and waited for them to boot up. Once they were booted up I hacked into them and started going through the files. Many were so disturbing that I nearly lost my lunch, but what shocked me was when I pulled up a list of names and pictures of government officials and highly praised military men and women who were involved in the organization, all from being a part of it to just simply supplying them with a shit ton of money. My hands were shaking, not from fear, but from anger. I was so pissed that so many people who ran this world were in a organization that was hell bent for absolute rule of everything, people to Pokémon. They just didn't have hundreds of thousands of Pokémon that they were testing on all sorts of things, but they also were buying all kinds of weapons, from guns to massive free fall bombs. To say the least I was surprised at how deep the government was involved and it was then and there I knew I had to do something. I was in one of 6 of their labs and I knew what went on there, I wasn't going to stand by and allow it to happen anymore. I got to my feet and placed Aya down, I then started to look over every inch of the room I had found. Then something caught my eye, a small keypad on the wall next to bed. I thought a bit and entered a four digit password and the very well hidden door sank in and inch before sliding open. I walked in and froze at the sight of the massive weapons store that had been right under my nose and not only weapons, but food, water, ammo, and body armor. I walked back out and looked around thinking, as I tapped my finger against my chin.

"What are you thinking about?" the Lucario asked and I turned to her.  
"Do you have a name?" I asked and she shook her head," Alright, Trish is your name now and your Persian friend is Pearl."

The Pearl looked at Trish and meowed a few times and Trish nodded.

"She said that you are the only human that has ever shown her kindness and that she will gladly take the name Pearl. Aren, you have done so mush for us and from the aura I felt from you a few minutes ago I know you are about to do something even more. I have decided to stay and help out in anyway that I can, so has Pearl," Trish said as she looked up at me and I smiled a little.

"Thank you. What I found on those laptops would ruin many peoples' lives and I intend to do so because they are caught up in Nightshade so deeply that if exposed they would burn with the rest of them," I smiled as I walked back over and got onto a laptop and started to hack into four different computers at once and started to draw out money from their accounts into a ghost account, which was then transferred over to my account. After that was done I transferred what files I needed from the computer I was using to the other one then once it was done I core purged the computer then fried it so even if they could find the IP address of it they couldn't trace it now. I then walked over to the stove and started to cook again knowing that not only I but the others were hungry as well. I looked back at the bed and saw that all four of them were sleeping and I chuckled lightly as I looked back at the food and began to plan. I knew that once I started to follow through with what I had in mind the government would brand me a traitor but I was not going to let what they were doing to Pokémon continue as long as I took breathe.


	7. Chapter 7

As the week passed I got back into my training and I added arms training into it because I knew I would have to be using guns for where I would be going. I also spent time learning about my Pokémon. I named the Lucario Trish, and the Persian Pearl. Trish was going to have a hard time due to not having her spikes. To a Lucario their spikes meant a lot. It is what they put their ranks off of and how skilled they where. Without them they were considered nothing but when I placed a hand on her shoulder and told her that it didn't matter to me if she had spikes or not, that I would care for her anyway, she beamed and hugged me. I was still healing them and they were recovering very well, a few more days I could start their training. I knew that in time I would need more help but right now all I had were four Pokémon and a shit ton of guns. I sighed as I got to my feet and went to go due my small arms training. I walked over and opened the door, and as I walked by a rack I picked up two 44 magnums and several clips. I then went to the firing rang and shoved out a target, and then I slammed in a clip in both magnums and chambered a round. It was then I heard the door that led to the outside slam open and several yells echoed into the room. I ran to the door and peered around the corner and saw seven nightshade thugs armed with 9mms and 38 snub nose revolvers. I took two deep breaths and when I heard Trish scream I dove into the room and opened fired on all who stood in my way. My training paid off as I dropped all seven grunts with ether shots to the chest or head shots. Trish was curled up in the corner of the bed while Pearl, Aya, and Twi relaxed their fighting position.

"Easy you all, I guess it is time to move to a new place," I said as I placed the safety on both of the guns and safely placed the hammers down.

"Yes… yes it is," Trish panted as she slowly pulled herself out of the corner and she got to her feet," sorry for being so weak."

"Trish hush, you are not weak. You just lack the confidence in yourself," I replied in a soft manner as I knelt down and hugged her," Once you are fully healed and back up to your normal self. You will feel much better that you will. Spikes or no spikes you will have a home with me."  
"Thank you Aren, you have a very kind heart for a ruthless fighter, one that maybe will bring peace," Trish sighed as she hugged me back, wincing a slight bit. I let her go and went to packing everything we needed. By studying the map in the laptop I had found four other hideouts that I could use and many other useful items. I got dressed in a fresh set of clothes and pulled on a trench coat. I looked at my Pokémon and they nodded and returned to their pokéballs. I grabbed the bag I had packed full of weapons and ammo and I slipped the laptops into the bag and then I left the cave. I grabbed a snowboard that was lying up against the cave entrance and placed it on the snow. I jumped on it and was off down the hill and seconds later a loud boom echoed all over the mountain, making the snow ripple behind me. I smiled as I shot down the mountain making snow fly behind me as I raced against the avalanche that raced down behind me. I weaved through the trees as I outran the snow, enjoying the rush I was having was like none other, it was far different then the rush I got from fighting. I came to a stop at the path as the snow behind me stopped as well and I smiled as I got off the snowboard and leaned it up against a tree.

"Man what a rush," I huffed as I looked at the distance I had covered in almost no time," So it begins."

I started to walk down the path humming softly as Aya appeared out of her ball and she laid down on my shoulder with a soft mew. I chuckled as I reached up and rubbed her head making her purr softly. I watched as a few trainers gave me weird looks but when I looked at them as if they were my opponent in the ring they looked away and at something else.

"Man, can't a trainer and his Pokémon enjoy a nice walk together without getting stared at?" I asked Aya and she nuzzled me lightly with a soft mew in agreement.

My little trip down the mountain landed us on rout 211 and by the end of the day we entered Eterna City. I knew another band of thugs made their home base here and I smiled at the thought of bringing it down to its knees. During my time in the small hide out I had heard details about this Team Galactic; I chuckled and shook my head. As far as I could tell they were nothing compared to Nightshade, but they were a stepping stone to bringing Nightshade down.

"Ready Aya?" I asked as I looked at their building and Aya nodded then she jumped off my shoulders and walked beside me as I walked into the building. I walked up to the conveyer and placed my bag on it then I walked through the metal detector setting it off and a thug walked up.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to remove all you coat and anything else metal," He said and I opened my coat up revealing the stores of weapons and ammo I had hidden," Holy mother of god…"

"For you there is no god," I pulled out two Stars Z84s and I let the bullets fly. Screams and yelling soon filled the building as the floor became littered with shell casings and bullet ridden bodies. Aya was having fun taking out Pokémon and I smiled as I watched her prove that her training had paid off. I combat reloaded the guns and dove behind a pillar as a hoard of guards started to storm in the room. Aya was standing beside me and I smiled and patted her head.

"Stay here Aya. I know you may not like this but it is the only way I can draw them out into the open," I said as I placed the Z84s back in their holsters as I stepped out from behind the pillar. Aya watched in horror as bullets peppered me relentlessly as the guards stepped out into the open and soon the sound of hollow clicks filled the air. Aya blinked as the dust began to settle and started in awe when she saw I was still standing, and laughing to boot. I pulled out a MP5 and started to drop guards right and left as they stared at me as if I was a ghost. Once the last guard fell dead I turned and smiled as I pulled the trashed trench coat off.

"Aya, underneath all my clothing I'm wearing dragon skin. A very strong body armor, now lets get going," I said and she nodded and off we went to raise more hell my bag hung off my right shoulder. Gunfire ensued as I dropped grunt after grunt as I made my way through the building. I thanked the gods that none of them could shoot straight and for the dragon skin I had found. I also got onto many hand to hand fights and there I kicked more asses then I did with a firearm. Aya fought any Pokémon that appeared and I was surprised by how strong she had gotten. I touched Twi's ball and the small Eevee shot out with a loud Vee and I winced when she brought down a thug and tore his throat out.

"Damn, remind me to stay on your good side little girl," I chuckled as I knelt down and rubbed both their heads then I got back to my feet and drew my 45 magnums and ran out and dropped two more thugs before staring down a female thug with blue hair.

"You have caused enough trouble little boy. This is where you heroics end," she growled and I raised an eyebrow as I kept my 45s aimed at her as Aya and Twi appeared at my side.

"No, as long as you and the government continues to treat Pokémon as things below dirt… like their lives mean nothing… then I will continue to make your lives hell," I growled right back as I looked at her down the barrel of the 45 in my right hand.

"They are nothing. Just tools for us humans. Weapons to bestow fear on the public and make them feel fear and we will rule them with fear," she retorted as she spat on the ground. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose for a few seconds fighting my temper then I looked up at her.

"Pokémon are not mere tools, they are not plaything to you. You have no right playing god with them at all," I snarled as I glared at her.

"Say what you will _boy_ I Commander Saturn will end your pathetic life here and they will be picking your bones out of the rubble of this building. Go Golbat, Bronzor, Toxicroak, bring me his fucking heart!" She yelled and her Pokémon appeared and they rushed me.

"Aya, take out the Golbat, Twi you have the Bronzor, I'll handle Saturn and her frog," I said in a low voice and they nodded. The battle soon raged between us and neither side gained an upper hand. Bullet casings littered the ground and the sound of snarls and yelling filled their air, assented by gunfire. I knocked out the Toxicroak and kicked Saturn hard into the wall, it was then I saw a soft glow encase Aya and a few seconds later my jaw hit the ground. She had evolved but not into a Luxio, no, she had evolved right into a Luxray and her fire red eyes locked with Crawbat and make it start to shake. The hairs on the back of my neck and my arms stood on end as electricity cracked and popped off her fur as she charged for her attack. I turned my attention back onto Saturn and smiled.

"You know they left you as a scapegoat, the weakest is placed in the way to stop their own deaths," I said as I picked her up by her shirt," Do you see now that Pokémon that are treated as friends grow stronger faster then ones that you force to gain strength by other means. I'm giving you one chance to change your way, if you say no to this offer I will blow your brains out right here and now."

I placed my 45 against her temple and looked into her eyes waiting for her answer and I could see sweat run down her face and the fear in her eyes. Twi took out the Bronzor with a fury filled Vee and she stood on it and wagged her tail as Aya stood beside a burnt black Crawbat. Saturn looked back at me and she swallowed as I pointed my 45 up and she jumped when I fired off a round and I placed the warm muzzle against her temple again.

"Well what is your answer?" I asked as I pulled slightly on the trigger a little making the metal clink a little," Three seconds to decide, 3, 2, 1…"

I pulled the trigger as she closed her eyes and she jumped when it clicked and I could smell urine and I looked down and saw that she had pissed herself.  
"Your dead, but you're not. Think about what happened today and if you decide to turn a new leaf then good for you, if not, you will see me again and next time I will put a bullet through your brain," I said coldly at the end and I spun on my heels, grabbing my bag, and walked out of the headquarters, with Twi and Aya at my side and I disappeared into the crowed as they gathered around the ruined building as officers ran in.(


	8. Chapter 8

warning! Lemon in this chapter. You have been warned.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked into a run down house and threw my bag on a broken couch and threw my coat on the floor with a groan. Yes the dragon skin stopped all the bullets but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell. I pulled off the dragon skin and looked at all the little bruises that littered my arms and legs, knowing my chest and stomach would have more. I let out a sigh as I let Trish and Pearl out and they looked at me with worried eyes then they gasped when they saw Aya, who was rubbing her head against my legs with soft mews.

"Aren what in the hell happened to you?" Trish asked in worry as I sat near the bag with a groan.

"I hit the HQ of Team Glatic. Most of them got away but I hope the girl I ran into turns a new leaf because I would hate to run into her again and have to kill her," I replied as I rubbed my arm. Trish sighed as she sat in front of me and she placed her paws on my legs and she closed her eyes as her body began to glow a light blue and I felt a strange energy fill me and everything that hurt slowly stopped hurting and I sighed as I relaxed. Trish opened her eyes as the glow disappeared and I rubbed her head.

"You didn't have to do that Trish, but thank you," I said softly and I saw her smile. I picked her up and held her in my arms as I looked her over to see how her injuries were healing over and Aya had curled up by my feet and I could hear her soft purring.

"Aren you have done a lot for me and I owe you a lot. Since you have taken a lot of your time to care for me I am willing to do the same for you. It is the very least I can do," she said softly and she giggled when I ran my fingers down her sides.

"I see you have healed over nicely," I said as I rubbed her head and she smiled a little as she looked me up and down. I picked her and placed her aside then I got to my feet and walked around looking at the house. Aya was up and she followed me around, staying at my heels as she kept an eye on me. I reached down and petted her head making her purr softly and I chuckled when Twi came running up and she jumped into my arms and I pulled her close to me.

"You both did really well, and you looked good in that form Aya, it is very beautiful," I said and I noticed that she blushed a bit as she looked me in the eyes. I smiled and continued to walk around the house looking at all the rooms and the old furniture that had been covered in white planets. I heard the sound of a TV being turned on and I walked back into the living room to find Pearl and Trish glued to the screen as they watched the footage of me storming the Glatic HQ and how many people liked how I was standing up to a huge corrupt organization, then there were people who said that Glatic inc. was a business for the people and how I should hang for attacking them. I snorted at how little they knew of how dirty their government really was. I was going to fix that and bring it down, no ifs ands or buts. In the end they were going to thank me for standing up to the government when no one else will. I sat down and Aya and Twi rested in my lap as all five of us listened to the news.

"We are standing in the bullet ridden building of Glatic incorporation where a massive gun fight had ensued hours earlier. The teenager you see in this video is a notorious underground fighter known as Aren Maelstrom. He is considered heavily armed and very dangerous. Please do not get in his way or try and take him down, just call your local police officer and point them in the way he was heading. Little is known about him after the murder of his parents and many people who have seen him say he is a very reclusive person and pushes people away. They never would have even thought he would do something like this. From the police report there are 63 dead and another 125 wounded. The girl you see Aren fighting was nowhere in the building when police arrived and neither was Aren. No one knows the where abouts of either one. We will keep you updated as the information becomes available," a reporter said and I shook my head and scoffed.

"Go figure they would make me out as the bad guy," I deadpanned and Trish sighed.

"Aren the longer you do this the more trouble you are going to get in. Is this really worth it?" She asked and I looked at her.

"Yes, Pokémon deserve more then what they are getting, you all need to have someone to stand up for you all. I am and forever will put my life on the line for you all," I said as I hugged Twi and Aya and they both licked my cheeks. Trish smiled a little as she looked down at her paws and she closed her eyes and I felt her aura flare a bit and she stood and looked at me.

"If you are going to fight for Pokémon then I am through with being scared and cowering like a beaten animal," she said as then she looked to the side a bit," and if you get hurt when I could have done something about it then I would feel really bad, so count me in."

Pearl nodded in agreement as she walked over to me and I smiled a little as I checked her over and found that she was almost back at full strength.

"Thank you, I'll need as much help as I can get," I replied as I rubbed Pearl's head as I did the same for Trish, making them relax with a soft sigh," But we need to relax for now and let the heat blow over before we hit their next base. That one is going to be harder to take down then this one was. More guards, higher security, and they will know I am coming so we won't have the element of surprise."

Trish nodded in agreement as Aya and Twi slowly feel asleep in my lap with their heads snuggled against my chest. Trish sat on my right and Pearl sat on my left and they snuggled against me as well and the combined warmth of our bodies lulled up to semi peaceful sleep.

I woke up to a pair of fuzzy pair of lips pressed against mine and when I opened my eyes I was staring into a pair of ruby red eye full of content and love. Aya suddenly pulled away and looked down as I sat up and looked at her.

"You love me don't you Aya?" I asked as I used my finger to raise her gaze to mine and she looked up at me, her eyes held a slight fear of being rejected," Aya I am not going to reject you. If you love me then why should I keep my love from you? Aya, if it wasn't for you then I don't know where I would be now. If it wasn't for you then we wouldn't be bringing down a government so corrupt that their roots go so low. Aya if anything I am honored to have gained your trust to the point that you have fallen in love with me."  
I looked down at her and kissed her and this time my tongue travel into her mouth and I explored her mouth as she did mine. Her sandpaper like tongue made my mouth tingle slightly and I could pick up a slight strawberry taste on my tongue as I pulled away and we both were panting slightly. Aya looked up at me with dreamy eyes as her tail flicked back and forth, a soft purr reached my ears and I kissed her lightly before standing up. I walked into another room and Aya was right behind me her eyes were glued to my ass. I chuckled softly as I closed the door and then made my way over to the bed, which to my surprise was in very good shape, and I sat down on it. Aya joined me in a heart beat and she nuzzled my stomach before latching her claws into my shirt and she gave it a soft pull. I smiled as I removed her claws and then my shirt and seconds later I was chuckling as she licked all the small bruises that covered my chest and stomach. I rubbed her head and kissed the top of her right ear and a soft murr escaped her lips as a dark blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Aya I know what you want. I can smell it," I whispered into her ear as a sweet watermelon scent filled the air making my mouth water and my voice became deep and filled with love," And to tell you the truth I want you as much as you want me."

I snaked my fingers through the fur on her back making static pop softly across her fur and I shuttered at the feeling. Aya purred louder as she placed a paw on my chest and pushed me back onto my back and she kissed me long and hard, her tongue pressed against mine and I felt a light burst of electricity flow into me making me moan into her mouth. She took a step back then jumped out of the shock when her pussy pressed against my confined rock hard cock. It was my turn to jump and suck in a breath when I felt her warm tongue travel over the tip of my length. I quickly stood and removed the rest of my clothes before I climbed back onto the bed and I remained on my knees as Aya took as much as she could of my ten inch girth into her mouth and I moaned loudly when she started to suck on it and lick it with that tongue of hers. She pulled away and nuzzled my saliva coated prick and she turned around and moved her tail to reveal the black outer lips of her pussy and I could see a soft pink start to show as her lips swelled up, getting ready for me to enter her. I reached out and ran a hand down the velvet like skin of her pussy and a drop of her nectar fell onto my finger and I licked it off and smiled at the taste. She looked at me and meowed, begging me to take her and I only nodded as I lined myself up with her entrance and gently began to push into her, moaning as her tight walls stretched around. Aya was purring loudly as she mewed in pleasure as I pushed more and more of my meat into her then I felt something give way and I hilted her as she cried out in pain. I held still and waited for her to adjust and for the pain to pass. Aya squirmed and whimpered as a few tears fell from her eyes and I reached down and wiped one away before kissing her right ear. Slowly the pained look left her face and her purring started back up and I gently began to move in and out of her with long deep thrusts. Every time I pulled out I felt her stomach muscles squeeze making her tight again and she moaned loudly as I pushed back into her forcing her walls stretch around my rod. She mewed softly, in a begging way and I grew faster and faster until the bed thumped against the wall with a steady bang. Aya almost screamed with pleasure as she dug her claws into the bed as she kneaded it. As I grew closer my thrusts grew in faster and stronger making her cry out even louder. I could feel her walls tugging on my length, trying with all their might to milk me dry and I could feel myself getting closer with each thrust. She suddenly let out a roar as she came hard around me, sending a surge of electricity into me and I cried out as I hilted her and flooded her womb with my seed. Seconds later the bed collapsed under us and fell into a heap around us as we basked in the afterglow, unknowing to us two pairs of eyes had watched us the entire time. Soon she and I fell into a peaceful slumber, I was still buried deep inside her. (8)


	9. Chapter 9

I woke and yawned as I stretched and I felt something warm and fuzzy shift on my chest. I looked down at Aya as she slowly woke up and she smiled as she kissed me lightly before pulling off me with a soft murr. Her tongue cleaned up our mess from last night and I sighed as I rubbed her head. She moved and laid down next to me and yawned as she licked her lips, her white teeth flashed in the morning light and I lightly ran my finger over her four sharp canines before she closed her mouth around my finger and she sucked on it lightly. I chuckled lightly as I rubbed her tongue with my finger, playing with the small barbs that gave her tongue the sandpaper like feel. When I pulled at my trapped finger she let it go with a soft slurp and a small smiled appeared on her lips as she placed a paw on my chest as she looked at me.

"You are the best thing that happened to me, you, Twi, Trish, and Pearl. But you," I planted a kiss on her nose," are a kind, caring soul and that is what I love about you."

Aya beamed as she licked my lips gently before we were lip locked in a heated kiss, our tongues danced in between our mouths. We jerked away when someone cleared their throat and I blushed brightly as I looked over at the door to find Trish.

"Alright love birds, anymore and you will waste most of the day romping around like last night," She said as a small blush appeared on her cheeks and I looked at Aya then Trish.

"You all watched us?" I stuttered and Trish looked at me.

"Twi and I did. I had to hold that little fur ball back from rushing in and ruining your little moment last night," she replied and I looked down as Aya stood and mewed at Trish who nodded before saying something back to her with soft barks and yips. I chuckled as I got to my feet and got dressed in my boxers and jeans then I walked out and saw Pearl sitting on the couch and she looked at me with a small knowing smile and winked. I chuckled as I sat next to her and rubbed her head making her purr softly.

"I bet you are really happy that you are free. I won't hurt you I promise you that," I said and she licked my cheek then rubbed her head under my chin before she jumped off the couch and went to talking with Twi, Trish, and Aya. Boy, I only wonder what they talked about. I got to my feet again and walked over to the front door and suddenly it opened and I was staring into the eyes of Saturn. Before I could stop myself I grabbed her by her shirt and pulled her into the house, slamming the door behind me and I had ber pinned to the wall with a knife to her neck.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed as I looked into her eyes.

"This is my home… I got kicked out and stripped of my Pokémon… this is all I have left…" she replied as she looked into my eyes and I pulled the knife away," Why didn't you kill me in the building?"

"Cause I had a feeling I could help you open your eyes and see what you are doing wrong and change it. So are you? Have you seen all the lives you have ruined and taken?" I asked as I walked away a bit then turned and pointed the tip of the knife at her as I said the last bit.

"I have… and I have walked all night wondering how in the hell I can repent for all the wrong I have done…" she said in a low sorrow ridden voice as Trish, Pearl, Twi, and Aya looked at her; they were in a slight fighting stance.

"Repent by helping me bring them down," I deadpanned and her gaze jerked up to mine.  
"How can I help you?" She asked and I threw the knife at the floor making the tip sink in, causing her to flinch.  
"You know where their bases are, lead me to them and help me bring them down," I said as I looked at her," And when we hit the next base save a few Pokémon that you can raise and train. All of mine are ones I have saved from the labs."

Saturn looked at me for a few minutes as I sheathed my knife, and I turned and took a 9 millimeter from my bag and handed it to her.

"If you really want here is a loaded gun. If you want to shoot me for what I did to you then here you are," I said calmly as I held the gun out to her and she looked at me as if I had grown another head," I'm serious, do it."

She shook her head as she took a step away from me.

"No… you spared my life… and by doing do you have opened my eyes to all the wrongs I have done… what good will I get from shooting you?" She said as she pushed my hand down, in turn lowering the gun. I grabbed her hand and placed the gun in it.

"Then here, use it to keep you safe then," I said in a calm voice as I looked her in the eyes," Are you hungry at all?"

She nodded as she took the gun from my hand and she placed it in the waist band of her jeans then she covered it with her shirt. I walked into the kitchen and pulled out the food I had in my backpack and soon the smell of cooking food filled the kitchen and living room as Aya, Trish, Pearl, and Twi sat in the chairs around the table and watched me.

"I never got your name," Saturn said as she sat down next to Aya, who growled ever so softly.

"Aren Maelstrom. I'm surprised you haven't heard about me on the news," I replied as I looked over my shoulder at her.

"I have but I didn't see the picture of you on the TV. You know you have a lot of people backing you, I hear talk on the street about it. Many say you are a mascot for the people; that you are standing up to a corrupt government, which you are. Then there are those who what to see your head on a silver platter. From what I have seen on my way here you have more supporters then the government knows," She said and I nodded.

"That is good to hear, I expected that most of the people out there would want me dead not help me, but if I am right, from what you just told me I have become a symbol for many people who want to see change in the government," I said as I looked at the steaks I was cooking and I could hear Aya and Pearl talking to each other, I could pick of relief in their voices. I chuckled softly as I flipped the steaks and I looked back at them and smiled at how calm they have become around Saturn and I smiled.

"They say Pokémon know much about a person at first glance. You have somehow shown Aya and them you can be trusted, look how calm they are around you." I said and Saturn nodded as she looked at them and they looked right back at her.

"From what I can tell is that she was desperate and she joined so that she had a place to stay," Trish said and I looked over at her.

"I see, that does make since Trish," I replied and Saturn looked at me like I had sprouted four heads and I chuckled," Aura speech, Trish's aura and my own are similar and it allows her to speak to me by vibrating her aura like a pair of vocal cords. It is a lot harder to explain how everything works."

"I see, several of my teammates could understand their Lucarios like you do," She said and I nodded. I fixed everyone a plate and sat it down then I joined then and we ate slowly, enjoying our meal. Slowly Saturn started open up and it turned out she has had a life much like mine and I sighed and told her about mine. The rest of the night we talked about our next base and how we were going to strike it. I was sitting on the hidden balcony on top of the roof and I watched the sunset with Aya curled up in my arms, there were a few clouds out and slowly the stars appeared one by one.

"Aran…" Saturn asked softly as she opened the hatch to the balcony.

"Yes?" I asked as I looked back at her and Aya opened an eye slightly.

"Ummmm… I was wondering… what is between you and Aya?" she stuttered as she moved to my side and looked down at the people below.

"Well… she and I are lovers," I said looking down at Aya blushing a bit and Aya mewed softly. Saturn looked at us in shock and I looked up at her.

"But that is wrong…" she started but I held up a finger stopping her.

"To humans it is, but if you spend time with your Pokémon like I have then you come to understand that they have feeling of their own just like us. Aya loves me as if she was human and I love her just the same. She was my first and I was hers," I explained and she looked down.

"I never thought of it that way… I'm sorry…" she whispered as she went to stand but I gently grabbed her arm to stop her.

"You have no need to be sorry, very little people know about this fact. Why do you think some Pokémon get so depressed when their trainer lets them go?" I asked as I balled my hands into fists," It their trainers would have seen the fact their Pokémon were in love with them then they would be alive right now, but no, society as a whole doesn't understand Pokémon at all and they turn a blind eye to what Pokémon feel."

Aya placed a paw on my shoulder and kissed me softly causing my sudden anger fade quickly and I smiled a little and rubbed her head thanking her.

"I see now… You are right… many are blind to the fact. From what I just seen between the two of you I understand now that Pokémon are more then just partners, tools, or friends. I see now why you have chosen the path you have and…" she looked down as her voice trailed away a bit then she looked up at me," I'll do my best to help you out as redemption for all the wrongs I have done."  
"Well welcome to the team Saturn. The next two days we will rest and then we will make our way to the next base and hit it hard and fast. There you can get any Pokémon that comes up to you, that trust you to raise it right and treat it right," I said as I held out a hand and she shook my hand. Aya mewed softly as she smiled at Saturn as she got to her feet. She walked over and gently rubbed her head against Saturn's chin sending a slight charge into her making her gasp lighly. I chuckled as Aya walked back over to me and kissed me lightly again before curling up in my lap.

"That is her way of showing her trust in you, just don't throw it away of spit it back in her face. Otherwise you will have hell to pay," I said and Saturn nodded.

"I understand and thank you, both of you. You have shown me kindness beyond anything I deserve in my life. I won't throw that away," She replied as she smiled at us warmly. After a few minutes of watching the moon rise we turned in for the night, Aya and I took the living room floor with Pear, Trish, and Twi, so that Saturn could have her bedroom, I had fixed her bed earlier during the day.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke to the smell of cooking food and I yawned as I slowly got up and stretched. Aya and the others were still sleeping in a group as I carefully stepped out from the middle of it and I walked onto the kitchen and found Saturn there.

"Morning," She said softly as she watched the food," I hope you don't mind me raiding your bag for food."

"I don't mind at all," I replied as I leaned against the counter and I looked at her," I was thinking last night before I fell asleep and what I was thinking is how you got away with only having your Pokémon stripped. I would think they would have killed you."

"They were…" she whispered as she looked down at her hands," I got lucky… while I was sitting in my cell, waiting for them to return and put a bullet it my brain, a stranger walked by and unlocked my cell… I couldn't make out their face, due to the black hood and the low light. I wasn't going to stick around and get killed though I thought about what I did after having my eyes forced open by you and now I want to make right all I did wrong. I know I can't make up for everything I did wrong but I can make up for most of it."  
I remained silent as I looked at her studying her to see if she was lying to me but everything she said was the truth. She looked at me and she looked down a little knowing I had been studying her for any hint of a lie.

"Aren… I have had enough with lies I can't stand lying anymore… I wasn't honest to my mother… the only person in this world that cared about me… until she died…. Then my father… he…" she trailed off as she looked at the food and flipped it.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me. If you don't want to tell me then we can let it drop where it is," I said in a soft caring voice making her smiled just a little," You know something…"  
"What?" she asked when she looked up at me.

"You are cuter when you smile, even if it is just a little bit," I replied and she looked at the food blushing darkly. I chuckled as I pushed off the counter and walked back into the living room and I looked down at my Pokémon and smiled.

"They are really important to you huh…" Saturn asked from the doorway and I nodded.

"Yes they are. Aya was my first Pokémon. She was the one that changed everything, and then Twi came along. Then Trish and Pearl," I said as I looked at them in the order I said their names," Now that I have started this I have to finish it or die trying. I know they are going to back me one hundred percent all the way."

She looked down and sighed before she walked back into the kitchen and I followed her.

"At lest you have friends backing you… at lest you have friends…" she said in a sad tone and I could tell she was on the verge of crying. I walked over and pulled her into a hug from behind and I placed my chin on her shoulder.

"If you need a friend then I can be that friend. All I ask is for your trust and respect," I said softly and I felt a few tears land on my arms," Hey now; there is no need to cry."

"I'm not crying because I'm sad… I'm happy for once… I'm not alone anymore… "She replied as she put the food to the side off the heat then she turned in my arms and hugged me making me chuckle softly.

"I rather you be happy instead of sad," I said as I let her go when she did me and she nodded in agreement. I helped her fix all the plate and by the time we had all the plates set out everyone was up and ready to eat. I smiled as Saturn and I sat down and I nodded and every one dug in and like wild animals we wolfed down our food. I gathered all the plates and walked into the kitchen and started to clean them. Saturn chuckled as Twi curled up in her lap and sighed when Saturn started to pet her. I smiled at how quickly my Pokémon had taken her in as a friend and placed the last plate to the side and watched the water spiral down the drain. Aya walked over and broke me out of my thoughts by rubbing against my leg making static pop softly and I chuckled and knelt down and rubbed her head making her purr loudly. She placed her paws on my legs and rubbed her head against my chin and I chuckled when I felt a little bit if static there too. She looked up at me and I smiled down at her as I looked into her ruby red eyes and I gently placed a kiss on her lips then her nose before standing up with her in my arms. I carried her into the living room and sat down on the couch and I hummed softly as I scratched behind her ears making her purr louder and I chuckled softly. After a few hours relaxing with Aya I got up and got dressed. I called back all my Pokémon and Saturn and I left her home and slowly made our way to the next town that Galactic HQ was stationed in. We stayed off the beaten path and out of any major towns to avoid any problems with the police. Along the way we were talking about how we were going to hit the base, knowing full well that they knew I was coming, but what they didn't know was that I had Saturn with me now. When we got to Pastoria city we sneaked into an abandoned house and set up out small base of operations. There they set up the laptops and laid out all of the guns and ammo. On the laptops they studied the blueprints and marked out weak points and places to hit for more weapons and ammo and finally escape routs. I sighed as I sat back and looked at her.

"Now you know the plan right?" I said and she nodded.  
"Yes I do, very well. I won't fail you," She replied and I smiled," I'll get started on dinner."

I let my Pokémon out and I went over the plan with them and they nodded showing that they understood. Later that night I was on the roof looking at the sky with Aya lying next to me with her head resting on my chest. I rubbed her head gently making her purr softly as we enjoyed the time we had before we had to go once again head long into another fight and this time it wasn't going to be easy. I kept going over the plan in my head just hoping that nothing would so astray. Aya nuzzled my chin and I shuttered slightly from the static tingle and scratched her neck in turn. She purred louder and kneads the roof with her claw as she licked her muzzle. I sighed as I got to my feet and she followed suit and we returned to the house and turned in for the night.

I woke the next morning and stretched before I got to my feet. I popped my next and headed into the kitchen to find Saturn there cooking, and I smiled a little as I stood beside her and poured me a cup of coffee.

"So you ready for the siege?" I asked as I added some sugar and cream.  
"No not really… I'm scared… but I know we can't back out now," She replied and I chuckled and rubbed her head.

"I'm scared too, but I let it fuel me instead of hamper me," I said as I turned and leaned against the counter and I watched her.

"How can you be scared? You brought down an entire building without a single hesitation in fear," she asked as she looked up at me and I sighed.  
"I'm scared that I'll be killed and my mate and Pokémon will be left to suffer in the hands of these cruel people," I replied as I looked down into my cup. She looked back down at the eggs she was cooking as she thought over what I had said then she nodded seeming to understand. I smiled a little then I walked over and sat in a chair as Aya walked in and in seconds she was at my side with her head resting in my lap as I rubbed it, smiling every second.

"Ready girl?" I asked and she nodded with a soft mew and I chuckled. Soon Twi and the others were down and sitting in chairs around the table as the clatter of plates full of food was heard as Saturn placed them down. Once she sat we all dug in as we got into the frame of mind we needed to be in for the siege. Once we were done I helped Saturn clean the dishes and then we got dressed in our dragonskin body armor and then loaded up on weapons and ammo. I called back my Pokémon and then we took off for the HQ. After about half an hour of dodging booby traps and guards we made it to the back entrance and I chuckled softly. When the guard turned his back I rushed out of the woods and grabbed him, covering his mouth with my hand as I slipped a dagger between his ribs and into his heart killing him instantly. The siege had begun.


	11. Chapter 11

Just like I had thought, they had been waiting for me. I was taking cover behind a fallen tree as they fired upon where I was at with 50 caliber machine guns. I thought as I looked through the grenades I had and sighed softly. I grabbed a thermite grenade and pulled the pin; I waited for them to get to the point where they had to reload and I stood then threw it. I ducked back behind the tree and there were screams and then a resounding boom. I jumped over the tree and ran by the remains of the gun nest and I slipped into the underground lab. I cursed as I pressed my back against the wall as I watched the guards at the inner entrance to the lab.

'Most likely bullet proof glass, card and fingertip readers for entrance, great…' I thought as I scratched my head.

"I can get us in, all you had to do is ask," Saturn whispered as she slid up behind me and I looked back at her.  
"Why don't you do that," I replied as I took the lab coat she held out to me and I pulled it on. She smiled as she took the lead and I followed behind her and she waved at the guards and they waved back as she slid a card and placed her finger on the reader. The door buzzed and opened and we walked in and I held back from going on a shooting spree then and there. Some of the things I seen I knew I would see in my dreams for the rest of my life. The second I was told to go kill a Pokémon I blew the man's brains out and then started to slaughter the other lap techs that wanted to try and kill me. Saturn disappeared as I drew the attention of the guards and I flipped a table to take cover behind it. Gunfire filled the room and bullets bounced off the table with loud pings. I placed my handguns back into their holsters, then pulled out and reassemble my high powered M16A2 with attachable grenade launcher. I loaded a magazine into it and chambered a round. I then took and threw a flash bang grenade and closed my eyes as I plugged my ears with my fingers, to lessen its effect on me. Once it went off I stood and unloaded one clip after another but every time I killed one three more took its place. Needlessly to say I was in a massive jam. Then out all things, they brought in the armor piercing rounds. The dragonskin was made to stop them but it still hurt like a son of a bitch that is if I didn't get shot in the head. The table was getting turned into Swiss cheese and a few round slammed into my back making me grit my teeth. I didn't want to bring my Pokémon into this fight right now, not with all these firearms around. I cursed and grabbed another flash bang grenade but before I could even prep it gas canisters flew over the table and I sighed. I just got fucked in the ass, I hadn't planned for tear gas so I had nothing to counter it and I removed my belt, jacket, and dragonskin and stashed them away in a steel cabinet, I locked the door and swallowed the only key and then I stood and raised my hands as I started to cough and tear up. I was quickly restrained and cuffed before I was lead out of the room with forty odd gun barrels pointed at me. I sighed, I wasn't happy that my plan had failed but that was the part of life and now I had to think on my feet. I was taken to room two floors below the ground and I was brought before Mars and was struck behind the knees so I was kneeling before her.

"Well now, what do we have here?" Mars chuckled as she walked down and looked at me," It seems we have caught ourselves a little rat. One that has done a lot of damage to our operations!!"

She snarled and hit me hard, her fist slammed into my jaw with such force that I swear I was seeing stars.

"Why do you do this to Pokémon?" I sputtered as I tried to clear the haze from my mind.

"Because, when you are aiming or world domination you have to use every little ounce of power that you can get," she smiled and turned around, glaring down at me," I intend to make an army of Pokémon that will bend to my every command, one that knows no pain nor death!"

"You are a power hungry bitch just like your file says. You are so blinded by power you don't see the pain and suffering you cause! How would you like it if someone was doing the same to you?!!" I snarled as I pulled against my restraints. Mars stormed down and her foot made contact with my gut, doubling me over.

"You know not of Pokémon. They are just tools, pawns given to us to do with as we please. Pokémon don't feel love, they don't even know what it is. They fuck only when a female is in heat, no more no less. They are just wild animals that follows the will of nature," She said without a hint of emotion, to say the lest she was a heartless bitch.

"We are no better then them! We are not better then nature! You can not stop the will of mother nature, you try and she will shit a ton of bricks right on top of your head!" I growled, warranting me another kick to the gut.

"Where is your mother nature now? Huh? This planet is ours, ripe for the taking, but there is no one that has the balls to take it," she snapped right back.  
"And you think you have the hairy balls to do it, how sad. I bet you there isn't a single guy that would want you as their lover if you do have a set of balls," I retorted and this time I didn't get kicked in the gut, no I got worse, a damn boot implanted in my own balls. I threw up my lunch and tried not to go cross-eyed.

"I give you guts kid, thinking that you can bring us down. I have news for you boy. Our roots go so deep, that maybe, if you even got lucky to bring us down, we would just sprout right back up again," Mars said in a singsong voice.

"I know you have your roots entangled in the very government that runs this world," I wheezed as I got back to my knees," I aim to bring it all down and start anew."  
"What a dream and do you think the nation that believes in the said government will praise you for bringing it down? You will be branded a traitor and be killed," she said as she knelt in front of me," They will see you as scum that is lower then us."

"I do what I do not only for the people that is blinded by a corrupt government, but also for the Pokémon that are dying from pointless bullshit like you all are doing," I said before spitting in her face. I got a boot planted in my face for that and boy did it hurt.

"We could really use someone with a drive like you. I'll give you a choice, and I hope you choose the winning side; you can drop you ideals of stopping us and join us, or you can die where you kneel," she said and I broke out laughing, I was laughing so hard I was crying," What in the hell do you find funny?!"

"You're right about one thing, my drive is rare, but do you think I'm just going to forget all of the pain and suffering I have seen and join you? I rather cut my own dick off and bleed to death. So why don't you just go fuck yourself and choke on your dildo," I said, my voice turned ice cold as my eyes narrowed. Mars was steaming pissed now, her hands were balled into fists and she was shaking like a leaf and red faced to boot. She grabbed a pokéball and released a ninetails. This one had metal spikes coming out of its shoulders and back, each tail had blades at the end. They had taken and replaced all its teeth with metal fangs, ones I know that would easily hurt me.

"I have read the reports of your fights back in lab 3. Let's see how quick Rosy here can kill you. Release him," Mars said as she stepped back and got smug look on her face. Once the cuffs were removed I quickly pulled out my hidden K-bar and dropped into a fighting stance, my heart was pounding in my ears and my skin tingled, I knew I wouldn't get away without a scratch in this one.

"Rosy kill," Mars growled as the grunts backed away as Rosy's black and red fur stood on end as she snarled, blue flames rolled out of her maw. But I saw something in her eyes, I couldn't see it from where I was at but I know there was something there. She charged me with a deep growl and so I charged at her with my own growl. She opened her mouth and bright blue flame ripped from her mouth. I jumped to the side and I winced as my left arm and leg were burned and I knew I was at a disadvantage now. She launched herself at me and I had just enough time to grab the metal sheath for my knife and jammed the sheath into her mouth but my hand was trapped between the roof of her mouth and her tongue. She shook her head snarling, her tails lashed out several of her tails nicking my cheeks and arms. She pinned me to the ground with strength I didn't know a ninetails could have, she had my right hand pinned to the floor with her left paw and her right one was on my chest. I felt something sharp pressing into my chest and I looked down and saw metal claws pressing into my chest. I looked back up into her eyes and I saw a lot of pain and suffering in her eyes along with the unanswered question for death. She didn't want to fight but she was being forced to, and she wanted me to kill her. I snarled and pushed her off me with my trapped hand and punched her in the face until she leg go of my hand and I got my feet under her and kicked her off me, but she managed to get her claws to leave behind gashes on my chest. I got back to my feet and winced as pain flared up from my left leg. I staggered a bit then ran at the stunned ninetails and tackled her to the ground and I went to sink my knife into her neck but I stopped when I felt a gun being pressed to the back of my head.

"Get off her and kneel, drop the knife," A voice said from behind me and I did as I was told. I could see shock on Mars's face and I sighed as I kept my hands up.  
"Saturn, we all thought you died?" Mars said and I dropped my head and closed my eyes.

"Saturn…" I said softly.  
"Shut it Aren! You have reached the end of the road," She said as she pulled the hammer back with a loud click.


	12. Chapter 12

"Well, well, Saturn. It is good to see that you are alive and well," Mars said as she looked at her then at me," So how do you know about him?"  
"He took me hostage. Tried to brain wash me," Saturn said as she walked around to where she was standing at my right side, gun was still pointed at my head," He is strong and powerful but he does have one weakness, and that is Pokémon."

I looked down and saw that Rosy hasn't moved at all, all she was doing was staring at me with a questioning gaze. I looked at her then looked down at the ground sighing. I looked up at Saturn and she looked down and winked and did my best to keep from laughing.

"So you are telling me hat this boy can be killed by using Pokémon?" Mars asked as she took a few steps towards me and I snarled softly. She then pulled out a small handgun and pointed it at Rosy and I heard Saturn curse under her breath. I twitched and my breathing increased as I watched Mars's trigger finger. Right as she pulled the trigger I jumped into the way, the bullet slammed home into my right shoulder with a spray of blood. Mars laughed as she walked up and pushed her high heel into the wound making me growl.

"I guess she is right and Rosy is lucky, she is worthless to me if you can beat her," she growled as she took Rosy's ball and crushed it. I reached into my pocket and grabbed a ball and touched the poor ninetails with it, it dinged instantly and Mars chuckled as she walked back to the table she had been sitting on. Saturn sighed as she looked at me and I gave her a small smile and she shook her head. The next thing I know there is four Pokémon standing around us in a weird armor and Saturn was next to Mars with the gun against her head.

"On your knees Mars," She said coldly and Mars sank to her knees," Now tell your men to drop their weapons. Do it now!!"  
"Do as she says!!" Mars yelled as her true colors showed, that when placed in a bind she wasn't the badass she made herself to be. I got to my feet holding my shoulder as the fifteen odd grunts placed their guns on the ground then knelt down and placed their hands behind their head. Saturn called out an Ariados and had it bind up all of them with its web as I tried to stop the bleeding.

"Ject, good boy. Now bind up Mars and carry her so we can take her with us. Jake, Jason, Kit, Brian return," she said and the Garchomp, Absol, Ninetails, and Arcanine disappeared in a soft read flash. I smiled a little as I made my way back to the lab that I had stowed my stuff in and basically puked up the key. I unlocked the door; I could feel the bullet grinding away in my shoulder as I removed my things. I placed my belt back on and added Rosy's ball to it. With Saturn's help I got back into my armor and we made our way out of the lab with a bound and gagged Mars riding on the back of Saturn's Ariados. We quickly made our way out of the base, and sure enough sirens could be heard approaching from the other direction.

"I guess I'll be seen in the news more for the next few days," I said as we slinked away, disappearing into the forest. It didn't take us that long to get back to our hideout and I sighed as I let out my Pokémon, all but Rosy. Aya wasn't happy, she tackles me to the ground with a growl but stopped then I winced, she had placed her paw in my wounded shoulder. I saw the anger disappear in a flash and it was replaced with worry and a look that asked for forgiveness.

"I'm angry with you Aya. You had full right to be angry at me," I said as I rubbed her head gently. She got off me and I removed my armor with a little help from Trish and she wasn't happy either. I remained still as she used her aura powers to draw out the bullet and she then started to patch me up. Where the round had struck me in the back there was a bruise the size of baseball but the armor had done its job in stopping the round. I smiles as I feel her aura wash through me as she did her best to heal me. I panted as the pain slowly disappeared. I sighed and got to my feet, I rubbed Trish's head before I walked into the kitchen where Saturn was and I found that Mars was still bound, but now to a chair.

"Well now, I guess we can do a little talking," I said as I sat down across from Mars and she looked at me, fear was prominent in her eyes.

"That is if you can get her to talk," Saturn said as she cooked, she was only wearing a tube top, shorts, and socks.

"Well you got changed quickly," I replied and she laughed.

"That shit gets hot after awhile. I couldn't stand it and I am glad we are back. I'm sorry you had to see all that in the lab. I'm sorry I put a gun to your head as well," she whispered near then end and I chuckled softly as I stood and I hugged her from behind making her inhale sharply.

"If you hadn't of done that then I would have killed an innocent ninetails that was just doing as she was ordered. Also I would have most likely would be dead by now. Thank you," I said as I hugged her tightly," Aya and the others are happy that you did what you did. So from all of us, thank you."

I could feel something wet on my arms and I looked at her and saw that she was crying. I let her go and she quickly spun around and hugged me tightly.

"You have given me a second chance and I have not been happier in my life and for you and your Pokémon to forgive me for all I have done… I will follow you until death takes me," she cried in tears of happiness. I smiled a little and rubbed her head gently.

"You are free to as you wish, you better get back to cooking before you burn it," I said and she gasped and went back to cooking, wiping the tears away as I walked over and sat in the table next to Mars," Now you on the other hand I want to hear your reason behind joining and hurting Pokémon."

"What would you care? What would you know about loosing your family and the pain it causes?" Mars snarled back and I crossed my arms.

"My mother is dead and my father abandoned me. I had to raise myself on the streets for ten years. Do you know how hard it is to live on the streets at the age of nine?!" I snarled and her face paled and she looked down," Tell me, what happened to your family?"

"I was four when my father killed my mother, brother, and older sister before turning the gun on himself. But all that was after half a year… of him…," She trailed off as tears started to fall from her eyes and I sighed as I looked away. I thought maybe she was brought in by peer pressure but no, it was the need of a family bond.

"Then I was placed in foster care and every one of them… at the age of 13 I lost my first baby… my body couldn't handle the strain…" She stuttered softly and I face palmed myself as my dormant anger started to smolder," That wasn't the last of it either. The six foster homes I was sent to I was raped in each one, either by the father, the son, both. I wanted to die so bad. I tried to kill myself four times only to fail and end up in the hospital. That is when I heard about Team Galactic. They took me in, gave me a stable home, took care of me and sadly brainwashed me. I didn't see that until now."

"So you have lived a life like similar to mine it seems," Saturn said as she placed the food down on the table and I picked up Mars plate and took the fork in my hand.  
"I heard rumors that you had a child at the age of 12. What happened to her?" Mars asked before she then ate the food off the fork when I held it out to her.

"She is living with a trusted friend. Maybe once Aren and I are done with our mission then I might be able to go see her, the same for the both of you as well," She replied as she slowly ate, watching me feed Mars.

"That would be nice," I said as I placed Mars's clean plate down before I picked mine up and wolfed down my food. Once I was done I stood and washed my plate off.  
"Saturn I'm leaving Mars under your care, should anything happen, it is on you," I said as I made my way to the kitchen door," If you need me, I'll be in the living room introducing Rosy to the rest of the team."

I then walked into the living room and my team gathered around me.

"Alright, there is a new member to the team, now don't be alarmed by how she looks, alright," I said and they nodded as I grabbed Rosy's ball and tossed it," Come on out Rosy."(12)


	13. Chapter 13

She appeared in a soft red light and the second she saw my team she tucked her tail between her legs, lowered her head as she flattened her ears to her skull. My team were shocked at what all had been done to her and Trish and Pearl were the first to show her that they were alright with her being in the team. Twi and Aya followed shortly after that. I smiled as I knelt down and rubbed Rosy's head, and I looked over the spikes and tail blades, trying to see if there was anyway I could remove them. I ran my fingers over her claws and teeth and she flinched when I touched her metal canines. She sniffed a few times before tearing my shirt off with her claws and she started to lick timidly at the shallow gashes she had left on my chest, and my sweat dropped when I heard the tap, tap, tap of a foot. I looked over at Trish to find her arms crossed and a rather annoyed looked on her face.

"Well now, what do we have here? Burns on your left arm, and covered in all sorts of cuts and scrapes. When were you going to tell me?" She asked slightly pissed at me.

"It slipped my mind, and my left leg is covered in burns as well. I got all these fighting against Rosy… She was only following orders," I replied as I rubbed Rosy's head as she continued to lick my chest.

"I will give you one thing, you have one hell of a pain threshold," Trish sighed and she gently pushed Rosy away from my chest and held her paws over my chest as she closed her eyes and I felt her aura wash over me once again. The burns healed, so did the small cuts and nicks, but the shallow gashes only healed to the point they looked like a cat had gotten a hold of me. Trish stopped and dropped her paws, panting from the sudden drop on her energy.

"Trish, you can't heal everything that happens to me. You could very well end up killing yourself one of these days," I said as I used the crook of my finger to raise her eyes to mine," And how do you think I would feel? I can live with a few scratched and light burns. Trust me when I say, I have been through a lot worse."

She sighed as she nodded slightly and I smiled and hugged her, pulling her close to me and she gasped lightly as a small blush appeared on her cheeks. I rubbed her back lightly and smiled when she shivered from the feeling.

"Let me guess, this is the first time someone has held you and rubbed your back?" I asked softly and she nodded as she slowly wrapped her arms around me," Well like me, you have been given a second chance. How you live it is up to you but I assure you that I will do my best to make it a good one."  
"Thank you Aren," She replied as she buried her head into my shoulder and a few moments later my shirt was slightly damp from her tears," You have done so much for me and in comparison I have done little in return."  
"You don't have to do anything in return Trish. Just by trying to keep me well and alive is more then enough to show me that you are grateful and willing to do anything in return, even though I ask for nothing in return," I whispered as I rubbed her head gently and she calmed down a little bit," There, there, let's see what they have to say on the news."  
I moved to the couch and Trish followed and sat on my right, Aya on my left, Twi curled up in my lap and Pearl curled up at me feet. Rosy looked at her tail blades and then her spikes before curling up slightly away from us and I shook my head slightly. I sighed and turned on the TV and sure enough I was the center of their stories. I chuckled when Aya and Twi shook their heads as the reporter degraded me and I heard Trish muttering something under her breath. But there was a plus; the thugs we had bound up had been arrested for owning illegal weapons and Pokémon abuse. I smiled a little and rubbed Twi's head.

"At lest they are getting what they deserve," Saturn said as she walked in and watched.

"Yeah, now what are we going to do about Rosy?" I asked and that is when I looked over to see Mars standing in the kitchen door and looked at me.  
"I can remove the tail blades and spikes but no more. The claws and teeth are permanent. If you want and she allows it I will remove what I can," Mars said as she looked down at the floor.

"I would let you but it is up to Rosy, not me," I said as I rubbed Twi's head and Rosy was looking at Mars. Rosy stood nodded as she stood and Mars smiled as she walked over and rubbed her head gently.

"I'm sorry Rosy. I will do anything to make up for the wrongs I have done," Mars said as she rubbed her head lightly.

"Everything you need is in my bags. They are in the kitchen," I said as I looked over at her and she nodded before going into the kitchen with Rosy on her heels. I sighed and went back to watching the news and sighed and turned off the TV. I couldn't believe that the public was so blind to what was going on in their government, but what they didn't know didn't hurt them but not in the long run. It was clear what Nightshade and Galactic wanted and I was going to do my best to stop them. I took a deep breath and moved the now sleeping Twi off me and I stood and walked into the kitchen. Mars had Rosy lying on the counter, and about forty present of the tail blades and spikes had been removed. I smiled a little and started to work on some food for myself. I grabbed a towel and dabbed at Mars's sweat covered forehead and she smiled a little and thanked me softly before going back to work. I went back to cooking, and sighed softly as I watched the food, remembering all the timed I had to steal food just to survive.

"What makes you think you can trust me?" Mars asked and I looked over at her.

"Cause if you wanted to do anything you would have done it now. Also you wouldn't be helping Rosy out like you are," I said and I saw her look down," Also you have shown real remorse for what you have done. I can read people, had to learn how to, cause if you didn't learn how to in underground fighting you got a beat down that you wouldn't forget."

"You… were… and underground fighter?" she asked as she looked over at me for a brief second before going back to work in Rosy.

"Yes, I was going down a road that would have had me in one of two places. Jail or six feet under. I know this road isn't any better, but at lest I'm trying to change things," I replied as I removed the food from the heat and fixed myself a plate. I leaned against the stove and slowly ate and I chuckled softly at the memory of me and Aya breaking the bed.

"What is funny?" Mars asked and I looked at her.

"Just remembering my mating with Aya," I said and Mars coughed and looked at me," What?"

"You have had sex with a Pokémon?" she asked in disbelief and I nodded.

"Yeah, I love her and she loves me back. If she didn't want me to mate her then all she had to do is walk away. I don't want to hurt her or my other friends. They changed my life, more then you could ever think. Mars, Pokémon are just like you and me, they feel emotions. They feel love, sadness, joy, hurt, sorrow, and yet many don't see that. If I was to abandon Aya now she wouldn't last a month out there. It would be like me ripping her heart out," I said as I placed the plate down and looked at Mars, eye to eye. She looked at me for a few seconds before she looked down at Rosy.

"So… that is why you moved in front of Rosy when I went to shoot her. You see things no one else does. What did you see in her? How did you know she wasn't going to hurt you?" She asked as she removed the last spike and tail blade before she started to patch up the holes the spikes had made.

"Cause she was only following orders and all she wanted was to die, but I can give her a life that she wants to live," I replied as I rubbed Rosy's head. Mars walked over to the sink and washed off her hands off as I rubbed Rosy's head as she slowly started to come to. I smiled as she blinked and looked up at me with unfocused eyes and soft whimpers and I carefully picked her up and held her against my chest.

"Shhhh… you're alright. You are just fine," I said softly as I looked over her furless back and tail tips, but she didn't have to worry about what others think, she looked a lot better now that all the spikes and blades were removed and in the end the fur will grow back. I smiled as I walked into the living room and Trish looked up at us and she smiled.

"She looks much better, all we have to do is stay and let her recover from the removal," she said and I nodded as I sat on the couch with the doped up Ninetails in my lap. Twi was snuggled up to Aya who was looking at me lovingly, not minding that I had another female in my arms. Aya carefully got to her front feet as I leaned over and we kissed passionately, tasting the other until the lack of air made us pull away. She was purring softly as she looked at me with her ruby red eyes and she gently rubbed her head against my check and I chuckled when static popped from her fur to my cheek. I looked up at the door to the kitchen and I saw Mars looking at me with a questioning gaze and I could tell she has seen me and Aya kiss.

"You weren't lying to me. You do love her and she loves you," she said softly as she looked away," How could I be so blind?"

"Cause you haven't had anyone to show you," I replied as I rubbed Rosy's belly lightly and she murred softly as she came out of her drug induced stupor.

"Then show me! Please! Even though you have the entire government after you, you still find the good in life…" Mars said as she walked over and got to her knees in front of me," It is all I have ever searched for. I just want to be happy and the feeling of being wanted and loved."  
"Sadly that is something you have to find yourself," I replied and she nodded as she looked down a few tears fell to the ground," Mars…"  
"No…you're right. I'm sorry. I'll… leave you alone," she said as she stood and she walked to the door and stopped," If Saturn asks where I am, please tell her I want to be alone."

"Alright, just don't give up," I said and she nodded before walking out of the room. I sighed and looked down at Rosy and chuckled when I saw she was sleeping and I yawned lightly before the warmth of my snuggled up Pokémon lulled me to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

I woke to movement on my chest and I opened my eyes and looked at Rosy. She was looking at her tails and her back with a small smile. She looked at me and licked my cheek gently and I chuckled and rubbed her head in return.

"The person you should think is Mars, she removed them all, and fixed you all up," I said and she nodded lightly," But you need to rest and try and stay still, so that way you don't risk tearing those stitches open."

Rosy nodded again and relaxed gently on my lap and I smiled and gently rubbed her head as I rubbed Aya's head as well making her purr in her sleep. I sighed and looked at the roof and thought about what was needed to do next. Rosy needed her rest, Mars needed to straighten out everything she had learned, and Saturn needed time to bond with her new Pokémon. I moved my gaze to the kitchen door as Saturn walked in and I smiled a little.

"Saturn we are staying for several days. Everyone needs to either rest or have time to get their head straight," I said and Saturn nodded in understanding. I smiled as she turned and walked out; stopping at the room Mars was staying in and relayed my message before moving on. I went back to watching Rosy and my other Pokémon sleep; it was calming and relaxing at the same time. After about ten minutes I found myself looking down into the ruby red eyes that belonged to Aya and I also picked up on her mouth watering watermelon scent. I chuckled and rubbed her head lightly making her blush slightly.

"Well now, it has been a while, you feeling up to it?" I asked remembering that I did take her virginity not too long ago. She nodded and licked my cheek lovingly and I reached behind her head and gently pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. I moaned softly as I picked up the strawberry taste on her tongue as it danced with mine. I pulled away and rubbed her head.

"Let's find a better place to do this," I said softly and she nodded as she carefully moved and landed on the floor giving me the room to move Rosy gently to the side and I got to my feet. I then led the way to my room with her hot on my heels, her ever present scent teased me every step of the way, and my pants were already too tight. I quickly opened the door and Aya was on the bed in a flash with her tail held high as she looked back at me with a begging look on her eyes. I shut the door and undressed as I made my way over to her and by the time I reached the bed I was nude as the day I was born. I climbed up on the bed and smiled as I took and flipped Aya on her back, causing her to let out a startled yowl. I chuckled as I leaned down and kissed her before I started to trail kisses down her muzzle to her neck then slowly kissed her down her neck. She went limp, letting me take control, and purred as I passed the bottom of her rip cage. By the time I reached the source of the watermelon scent she was trying to knead the air, her sharp claws flashed in the light harmlessly in the air. I smiled up at her lovingly before I licked the outer edges of her black velvet lip making her mew softly in pleasure and I started to gently part her lips with my tongue and mixed taste of Strawberries and watermelon got stronger. I then took her now soaking wet pussy into my mouth and sucked on the outer lip as I pushed my tongue deep into her, lapping up her thick honey like juices, and I noticed that the watermelon mix taste got stronger the more aroused she became and it also got thicker and more and more of it flowed out of her. She was thrashing back and forth in pure pleasure as I drove her closer and closer with my tongue in my pursuit of her nectar. She placed her paws on my head and pushed down on my head as she screamed out in pleasure as she climaxed hard around my tongue, filling my mouth with her sweet nectar. I pulled away and let most of her juices pour out of my mouth and onto my raging hard on, slicking it up. I swallowed the rest as I moved over her and gently parted her swollen pussy with the throbbing head of my cock and she mewed softly. I groaned as I felt her stretch around me, just as tight as she was when I first mated her. Aya's eyes were closed and pure bliss was on her face as I pressed my hips against hers and I waited for a bit. She used the fact she was on her back to wrapped her front paws around me and she held me tightly as she kissed me hard. I then started to thrust into her slowly making her purr loudly in my mouth as our tongues fought for dominance. This time she was working her tight walls around my rod as I increased my pace, she wanted more of a role then she had played the first time. I groaned as I tried to hold back, her soft, yet powerful walls were working me to a quick climax, but she wasn't fairing any better. I grunted as I just pounded into her with the primal urge to spill my seed in her, dancing on the edge of my climax, electricity was popping all around us. Our howls harmonized as we came together, her body filled mine with a safe amount of electricity as I filled her womb with my seed. I was looking down at her, as I used my arms to keep my weight off her, as I panted. Sweat was dripping off my body, mixing with hers in her sweat soaked fur.

"I love you so much Aya," I whispered and she nuzzled me gently, absolutely spent. I chuckled and pulled out of her and picked her up in my arms as I laid back and she was lying on my chest, licking the sweat from my face gently.

"Easy girl, you will lick all the skin off my face," I said as I rubbed her head gently. Her ears perked up and we looked at the door and saw Twi looking at us. She then walked into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Twi…ummmm… why are you here?" I asked and she jumped up onto the bed and looked down slightly, but that wasn't for long because Aya started to talk to her, and not like I would have thought. Instead of growling and hissing, she was mewing softly and in a caring voice. A few seconds later Twi's muzzle was pressed hard against my lips as she tried her best to kiss me in her own way.

"Easy Twi," I said softly as I pushed her back gently and she looked down and away," Like this."

I then brought her muzzle up and pulled her into a gentle kiss, parting her small muzzle with my tongue and she just melted in my hands from there. I explored her small muzzle, rubbing my tongue over her teeth, under her tongue, over the roof of her mouth and she murred loudly into my mouth in return. I pulled away and looked into her steel gray eyes and I saw nothing but love, much like I did when I first mated Aya.

"Let me guess, you are afraid I will reject you aren't you?" I asked softly and she nodded, and I chuckled softly," Like I told Aya, I would never reject you or your love. If it is alright with Aya then I will gladly let you do anything you want."

She looked at Aya intently, her breathing was quick and shallow, and I could feel her racing heart through her trembling sides. Aya closed her eyes and nodded once, answering Twi's unasked question. Twi tackled Aya and nuzzled her as tears fell from her eyes in joy. Aya licked her head lightly then nudged her with her muzzle and pointed at my groin and Twi stared at it wide eyed in shock. I chuckled at her expression and rubbed her head lightly.

"Have at little one," I said softly and she beamed and the next thing I knew her pouting pussy lips where pressed against my mouth and I chuckled softly before I grabbed her hips with my hands and lifted her up just enough to take in her sweet rain like sent before I slowly lowered her onto my wiggling tongue making her yip loudly. I chuckled softly. She had the taste of pomegranate, the fabled fruit that trapped Persephone in the underworld. Pomegranate, the forbidden fruit, what irony. I lifted her up a little bit and she whimpered and looked back at me.

"I would spend eternity in the underworld for you," I said softly and she smiled, and then beamed when I returned to lapping at her flower. I could feel her small body tremble in pleasure as each lick drove her closer and closer and like Aya the Pomegranate taste got stronger and stronger. She threw her head back and yipped loudly as she sprayed her nectar all over my face and I chuckled as she pulled away and turned around. She then licked my face clean and kissed me lightly before she walked back and rubbed her rump against my now rock hard cock, it was still covered in the mixed juices of my mating with Aya. I grabbed my cock and held it steady as she rubbed her slick Y shaped lips over the head of my cock and I felt them part slightly around it making me moan softly. She pushed back and gritted her teeth as her walls stretched almost to the point of tearing and gently placed my hands on her shoulders.

"Twi, stop! You are hurting yourself," I said and I went to pulled her off but she growled and nipped my hand and I let her go. Aya watched Twi with a worried look on her face as she watched more of my cock disappeared into her ungodly tight depths. I gripped the sheets trying not to grab her and pull her off me. She wanted this and if she wanted to go through with it I was going to let her. She pulled up a few inches then slammed down hard on me, bottoming out with only half of my girth inside her and she whimpered from popping her cherry. I looked at her and used my thumb to remove the tears.

"I tried to warn you. You are too small, you are only going to hurt yourself," I said softly, and in a caring voice," I love you too much to let you hurt yourself."

She smiled and licked my hand softly but she shook her head when I tried to grab her. I sighed and closed my eyes, missing the glow as she evolved. I opened my eyes when I felt her hot, tight walls slide down and engulfed the rest of my cock. I blinked and tilted my head when I found myself looking at an Umbereon with bright neon green rings and fur so black it seemed to drink in the light around it.

"Twi," I asked and she nodded and I could hear Aya laughing beside me. I shook my head then a groan ripped from my chest when Twi started to move up and down on my pulsing tool and I was panting as she moved faster and faster. I grasped her hips and pulled her down hard, her hips slammed into mine with each hump. Her walls were gripping my cock so tightly it was almost painful but her juices made it were she was gliding up and down on me. She raked her claws down my chest as she murred loudly, moving faster and faster as her rings started to flash slowly and soon they where flashing in time with her thrusts, casting an eerie green glow all around the room. She then threw her head back and howled loudly as she slammed down hard on me, climaxing around my cock, her juices spilled out of her and all over my groin, causing me to go off and flood her milking walls with my seed. I laid there panting even harder as I absentmindedly rubbed Twi's head. She had lowered her self to my chest and her head was laying between her front paws as she stared into my eyes. I chuckled and rubbed her head lightly and kissed her softly, letting my hands travel down her sweat drenched back. Aya was purring softly, a small smile on her lips not caring that I had just mated Twi. Hell I think she had talked to Twi and planned it. After a few seconds I noticed that the glow had vanished from Twi's rings and I chuckled softly as I rubbed them, and making her moan softly in turn. I chuckled and rubbed my forehead.

'Memo to self, Twi's rings is a turn on spot,' I thought to myself before Twi kissed me, effectively pulling me from my thoughts. What happened next will forever be the most embarrassing day in my life. The door suddenly gave and swung open with a bang and Mars ended up doing a face plant. Twi jumped off me at the bang and Aya had jumped and ended up falling to the floor due to fact she had jumped off the bed without knowing it. I pushed myself backwards and in turn my head slammed into the headboard hard. Mars shot to her feet, face redder then a Flareon's backside, and she covered her eyes as she stuttered apologies as she tried to leave the room, smacking her forehead against the door frame before finally leaving the room, only to lean in and mutter one last sorry before slamming the door closed. Aya and Twi looked at me then the door, which a few seconds later fell flat off its hinges. I blinked a few times before looking at them.

"What in the fuck just happened?" I asked trying to piece together what had happened and then when it finally soaked into my brain my face, along with Aya and Twi's, turned a very dark shade of red as I covered my nude body with the covers.


	15. Chapter 15

I sighed as I woke up, noting that there were two warm bodies pressed against me. I sat up and looked around as I tired to remember what had happened and then I remembered that after Mars's little embarrassing spill I had fallen asleep. I rubbed Twi's and Aya's head and they smiled as they slowly opened their eyes. I smiled back at them and I looked at Twi and kissed the tip of her nose.

"You alright girl, not hurting too badly are you?" I asked and she nodded and she slowly got to her feet, wincing a little bit but she smiled at me and kissed me lightly. Aya licked Twi's neck making her shutter lightly. I chuckled and sighed as I slowly got out of the bed and stretched.

"Well lets go get a bath, I doubt Saturn and Mars would like us showing up all covered in sweat and our own fluids," I chuckled as Twi and Aya nodded in agreement and they followed me as I made my way to the master bath. I could feel their eyes on my ass and I snickered and gave it a flex and they murred softly making me laugh softly. I started the show up and adjusted the water till it was just right. I moved in and was quickly joined by both of my mates and all three of us sighed as the water made our bodies relax. I reached over and grabbed a small bottle of shampoo and knelt down and started to rub some into Aya's fur and in seconds she was a big mass of white bubbles. She sneezed and sent suds flying all over me and Twi and I laughed as I rubbed her head. I moved so Aya could get under the falling water and I started on Twi, rubbing her rings lightly causing her to moan softly. I smiled as she too became a white ball of suds and she murred as she let me work the shampoo deep into her fur. Once Aya was clean Twi took her turn washing herself off and I stood and started to lather up my own body and sighed as I looked at the roof. I then shampooed into my hair and chuckled as Twi tried to move out of my way but I stepped over her and stood so she was in between my legs and I laughed as she looked up at my hanging cock with a broad grin. I then washed myself off and walked out after shutting the water off and I dried myself off with one of the large fluffy towels that had been left for me. Once I was dry Twi and Aya climbed out and shook the water from their fur, spraying me with water and I chuckled as I dried myself off again. I then took another fluffy towel and knelt down then started to dry Twi. Twi murred as I roughly rubbed her down, working the last of the water from her fur as Aya watched and waited for her turn. It didn't take me long to get her dry and I then grabbed a fresh towel and I started on Aya. She snickered as static arched off her and popped against me.

"Teaming with energy like always," I chuckled as I kept drying her and she purred softly as her tail flicked back and forth. Once she was dry I pulled back and folded the towels up and hung them to dry. I shaved and looked over my wounds and smiled when I saw that they were healing nicely. I sighed and walked out of the bathroom and put on some fresh clothes before walking into the kitchen to find Saturn and Mars there and the second my eyes connected with Mars we both looked away blushing madly. Saturn didn't say anything most likely already knowing what had happened. All Saturn did was place food down in front of us just as Trish and Pearl walked in and sat down as well.

"How is Rosy doing Trish?" I asked as I looked at her and she shook her head slightly.

"She won't eat or drink, also she won't talk to me," Trish replied as she poked at her food. I sighed and stood, taking my plate and fork with me as I walked into the living room and I knelt down in front of her as I placed my plate on the couch next to her. She slowly opened her eyes and when she saw the worried look on my face she looked away.

"Rosy, you have to eat and drink, otherwise you wont heal properly," I said softly then I thought a bit," TRISH! COME TRANSLATE FOR ME!"  
Trish walked in with her plate in hand shaking her head slightly. She then sat next to be and started to eat slowly.

"Rosy, I know you can understand me. Tell me, what is the matter; what has you so upset that you won't eat?" I asked softly and in a caring voice and Rosy looked at Trish then back at me before looking down. Trish looked up at her with her probing eyes with made Rosy more uneasy. I reached up and laid my hand gently on top of her head and placed my forehead to hers.

"Listen, no matter what you say I will still care for you. I didn't take that bullet for you for nothing. Please, you are only hurting yourself more by holding it in," I whispered and she sighed as her ears were resting flat against her skull. Rosy looked up at me and I gently placed a gentle kiss on her nose, which in turned made her blush brighter then I have ever seen. She then looked at Trish and it seemed with wavering and shaky barks and yips she answered my question. Trish sighed and stopped eating as she looked at me.

"She said that after the spikes and blades were removed and even though she was so drugged up, she knew you were holding her. Then she woke and found you gone and her head was filled with the thoughts that you had abandoned her," Trish said and I sighed and stood. I then picked her up and sat down on the couch, placing her in my lap and I rubbed her head.  
"I didn't abandon you Rosy. My mate had an itch that needed scratching and so we went to the bed room and I helped her with it. Well… I mean both of my mates… but don't think for a second I would abandon you," I said softly. I then picked up my plate and speared some food and held it in front of her muzzle. She looked up at me and shook her head yipping something.

"She said that is your food, that you should be eating it," Trish said for her then she went back to eating.

"No, you eat, I can go cook me more," I said and lightly placed the food on her lips," Eat."  
Rosy sighed and carefully took the food off the fork, being really careful not to bite through the fork. I then carefully fed her whiles she sat in my lap and I didn't notice Saturn and Mars watching me. Trish got to her feet and held her empty plate in her hand as she walked off back into the kitchen and I didn't see the look she gave Mars. Once the plate was empty I placed it aside and then held Rosy tight against my chest knowing she would be enjoying the close contact between us and I was right, her eyes were closed with a big smiled on her muzzle. I hummed softly as I rubbed her head; I didn't rub her back since it all was still fresh from where Mars had removed the spikes. I reached down and lightly pressed down on Rosy's paw and her eyes shot open when her claws slid out and pricked my palm drawing just a little bit of blood.

"Rosy, you need not be afraid of these claws and your teeth. Yes they can hurt me but maybe one day you will see that they can help me and save me. All you have to remember is to be gentle around me," I said as I released her paw and she went to licking my hand. I then looked up and saw Mars leaning against the door frame watching me, her eyes were guarded but I could tell she was thinking on something. Rosy looked up as well, her tails gave a slight twitch as if she wanted to wag them but it seemed to hurt her to do so, so she just let them lay where they were.

"Mars come over here for a second, I think Rosy has something she wants to say," I said softly and Mars slowly walked over and knelt down, watching me as if I was going to hurt her or to see if I was going to trick her. What she didn't see coming was Rosy's long tongue lashing out and running up the side of her cheek. Mars looked at Rosy and got another lick from chin to forehead and I chuckled softly.  
"Are you forgiving me for all I have done to you?" Mars asked in a low shaky voice and Rosy nodded once and I smiled when I saw tears rolling down her cheeks. I smiled as I watched them; Mars was rubbing Rosy's head lightly as tears of happiness rolled down her cheeks. Suddenly several loud bangs came from the door and I hit the button on Rosy's ball and she disappeared and went into her ball and seconds later I was on my feet. I ran to the kitchen and called Aya and the others back to their balls as Saturn got to her feet as sirens and flashing light filled the air.

"You have to be kidding me," I growled softly as Mars ran in as well," How did they find out we were here?"

Saturn shrugged as we quickly gathered all out things together and we ran down into the basement just as SWAT breached the front door. We carefully slipped out the basement door and into the forest behind the house. About ten yards in we were surrounded by SWAT and the three of us raised our hands.

"I guess this is where my run ends," I said softly as we got to our knees.

"Yeah, but I have learned so much from the days I have been with you," Saturn said softly as SWAT slowly moved in. Suddenly several smoke grenades flew in and filled the air with a thick smoke blinding us and the SWAT team. There were several impact sounds and grunts as we got to our feet. I took Saturn's hand in my left and Mars in my right before I gently pulled them behind me as I made my way through the smoke. It was then a female ran in grabbed my shirt and pulled all three of us out of the smoke and into a cave. She kept pulling us through the cave then into a side tunnel. She then opened a hidden door and pulled us in and let me go as she closed the door.

"Thank you. Who ever you are," I said as I let go of Mars and Saturn and turned to see a girl about 17 in age locking the door. Her snow white hair stood out and I looked over her picking up on the 9mm on her right hip and a 45 cal resting in its holster under her right arm and on her belt were three more smoke Grenades.

"You're him, the one they show on TV and say is a terrorist," she said as she looked me over.  
"I am, but why did you help me out?" I asked, slightly confused.

"Cause there is a rumor that you are fighting for more then the news shows. You have more followers then you think. Come on, follow me," the girl said as she moved ahead of us and we followed slowly.

"Well this is a strange twist of events," Saturn said to me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I know. At lest there are some people who agree with me on what I do," I said softly as I lead the way, holding the two bags of mine on both shoulders. The tunnel seemed to stretch on then in a split second the cave ended and we were in a warehouse. There was a second of silence then cheers erupted all around us as hundreds of people came into view. I stared in shock as I looked around and saw many banners with my name and picture.

"Holy…" I started and I shook my head," What is going on here?"

"Like I said, you have more people backing you then you could ever know Aren," The white haired girl replied as she turned and looked at me," Shocking isn't it? There are seven other warehouses that are like this."

I blinked then looked out over the people again and I could feel hundreds of eyes on me.

"Please tell me that you all aren't going out and fighting as well?" I asked the girl and she shook her head.

"No, we all try and save Pokémon from abusive trainers and breeding mills around here. We don't have the training you do so we stay to what we can do," She replied and I relaxed a little," I'm Nour. Who is your friends?"  
"The one with the blue hair is Saturn and the one with red is Mars and as you already know I am Aren," I replied and Nour nodded," So where can we bunk for the night?"

She smiled and waved for us to follow and we did. We walked by several rows of tables and there were at lest twenty people sitting at the tables eating. They looked up and waved, and I spotted a badge on their right shoulder and on it read "One man against the world, but never alone." It made me smile and I returned to looking around. There were banners and pictures of me everywhere; also there were thousands of Pokémon walking around as well. It was clear everyone here had some kind of training; I could see it in how they walked or did something. Then I saw something that blew my mind. I saw a few badges walking around and I looked at Mars and Saturn and saw the shock on their face.

"Nour, ummm… is there cops here?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yep, forty-eight to be exact, they believe in what you do and help us get abused Pokémon from their trainers lawfully," she replied and I sighed," It is better then stealing them without the help."

I nodded a little, understanding what she was saying. With the help of the police they could save the Pokémon without breaking any laws.

"That is good. So let me guess the Pokémon didn't want to leave?" I asked and she nodded," I see, they are safe here I know it."

Nour nodded again then went up a flight of stairs and we followed, passing a massive armory and she opened a door to a huge bedroom. I walked in and looked at the king size bed, or should I say beds, it turned out to be three beds total. On my right there was a massive master bath and I shook my head and looked at Nour.

"What is all this?" I asked and she chuckled softly.

"Your room, we all chipped in so incase you should ever find this place you could have a room fit for the person who is quite literally taking on the entire world. You and your two friends," Nour said as she looked at us. I rubbed my chin then looked at her before I reached back and grabbed Rosy's ball and walked over to one of the beds.

"I want you to see the reason behind what I do," I said as I placed the pokéball down on the bed and Nour nodded as she watched. I let Rosy out and when Nour saw her I saw all kinds of emotions flash though her eyes. Rosy touched her ball and disappeared again and Nour nodded as she looked down.

"Now I see…I understand," She looked at Saturn and Mars with guarded eyes," You both… I think I have seen you before…"

"They are from Galatic, but I showed them the errors of what they were doing and now they help me," I replied and Saturn and Mars nodded.

"As long as they don't do anything and lay low I am fine with them being here," Nour replied before she walked to the door," Food is down stairs, help yourself, and the armory is open to you as well. Rest and thank you for all you have done."  
I watched her go and a few seconds later Mars left the room. I smiled a little when I looked over at Saturn.

"Go spend some time with your Pokémon. Strengthen the bond between them and you," I said and she nodded and left. I sighed and looked about the room as I let my own Pokémon out to stretch their legs. Aya and Twi where at my side in seconds, Rosy appeared on the bed, and Trish followed Pearl into the bathroom and I heard the tub being filled up. I chuckled as I rubbed Aya and Twi's head before walking out on the catwalk and chuckled more at the shock on their faces.

"A lot of people huh?" I asked softly to them and they nodded in return as they managed to pick their jaws off the floor. I looked over the floor below me, the lunch tables were directly under me and the armory was across from the lunch area. I looked around, seeing a basketball court, a weight room. They had really gone all out on this warehouse. The living quarters were across from mine and people came and went from them. There was a sauna near the weight room and several punching bags hanging about with people drilling them with punches and kicks. I was enjoying watching the people wondering about the place that was until a cry for help caught my ears and I knew who the owner was in an instant.

"Mars," I yelled as I jumped over the railing causing the people sitting at the table below me look up.


	16. Chapter 16

I landed on the table with a loud bang, my combat boots left behind dents. The people who had been eating there had quickly moved away without saying anything. Aya and Twi watched me as I jumped off the table and looked around. I spotted Mars's red hair and growled when I saw that she had been pinned to the wall, and he was roughly groping her breasts. It seemed like I had move to where they were in a blink of an eye and I grabbed the man by the back of his shirt and yanked him away hard. I held onto the man tightly as I spun twice and slammed his head into a steel pillar. Needlessly to say he wasn't getting up, also there were four cops waiting to handcuff him and haul him away. I moved away and looked around for Mars, but didn't see her anywhere. I then ran up into my room and saw her on her knees crying like no tomorrow with a loaded pistol in her hands. She placed it under her chin as she looked up at the roof and I bolted.

"Mars don't!" I yelled as I grabbed the gun and tried to yank it from her. The next thing I knew a loud crack filled my ears and I ended up on my back with a very bad pain in my right shoulder. Mars whipped around as the gun fell out of her hand and she covered her mouth.

"Aren… Aren! Someone! Please!" Mars yelled as I slowly started to black out. I heard several voices rush in then a great pressure was placed on my shoulder from front and behind. For the next few hours the world phased in and out of focus both visually and my hearing faded in and out. I over heard that Mars had been grazed by the bullet, then nothing. Then a few hours later I heard Mars blame herself for everything as she gently rubbed my hand and I tried and failed to tell her it wasn't her fault, then it all faded again.

A few hours later I open my eyes and sat up and looked around and found everyone sleeping, all but Mars. She wasn't there but a small blood trail left the room and I had a gut feeling the blood belonged to her. I slowly got out of the bed managing not to wake any of my Pokémon nor Saturn and I went to following the blood trail. I left my room and was amazed at how silent the warehouse was compared to earlier. I followed it out of the warehouse and into the nearby forest. There it took me some time since every now and again I would loose the trail and have to double back to find it again. I was getting close; the blood was becoming fresher with every step. That was until I ran into a delay.

"Well now, look who we have here. Oh man the boss man will be very happy to hear that we killed you," A Galactic thug said as four others moved in surrounding me completely.

"Right now…" I started as I popped my neck then my knuckles," Isn't the time to be fucking with me."

They laughed as I let out a calm breath and settled into my fighting stance and looked at all of them slowly, only moving my eyes to do so.

"You are out matched, not only human wise but Pokémon wise as well," another thug said and I shook my head slightly.

"Matters not, I have someone I need to get to," I growled as five Mightyena appeared in a red light," You and your mutts won't stop me from getting to her."

Needlessly to say my words rang true. In five minutes I had them all laid out and if they were lucky, on a seven week recovery just to at lest be able to talk again. Their Pokémon where better off and I grabbed all of their balls and shoved them into a small back pack I took from a grunt. I then set off again after the blood trail with even more wounds then I had started out with. During the fight I had reopened and ripped the gunshot wound on my shoulder and my shirt was stained with blood, a few drops hit the ground and joined with blood trail. It was a few minutes later I heard some one talking.

"Aren I am so sorry for all I have done. I wish there was a way you could hear this and understand I didn't mean to shoot you. I have been so high strung and emotionally beaten by everything that has happened and I am so sorry that I am about to put all that work you have done with me in the trash," I heard Mars say then as I walked around a tree I saw her back, her hands clasped together at her chest and her head slightly bowed," But the sad truth is I have nothing to keep me here, and the only person that might be able to help has two loves already. May the gods take me in their embrace and over look what I am about to do."

It was then I realized what she was going to do. I dropped the bag and forgot about my wounds and sprinted towards her as she opened her arms and started to fall forward. It was like everything was in slow motion. I got to her but the how far she had fallen I couldn't pull her up without going over myself so I opted for the next best thing. Go over and land in the deep lake four foot to the right. Mars gasped when I suddenly grabbed her and jumped out over the lake. I held her close to me as we went into freefall, almost a hundred foot over the lake. The way she screamed on the way down I knew she wouldn't be able to get a breath once we hit the water so just before we hit the water I gathered as much air into my lungs as I could then there was a loud splash as we hit and I grabbed Mars by the jaw and pressed my mouth against hers and parted it with my tongue before exhaling half of the air in my lungs into hers. She didn't fight me although she looked at me wide eyed through the clear water as I used my feet to propel us upward for the surface. The water too a light red tint around me as blood oozed from my wounds then once our head broke the surface I let her go and drifted back slightly.

"Mars, I don't blame you for anything. I know for a fact you didn't mean to shoot me. I was the one who grabbed the gun," I said softly as I treaded water.

"But…" she started but I cut her off.

"No buts. Listen I knew there was something you were hiding," I said as I floated a little closer, chuckling as her wet red hair framed her face making her stunningly beautiful," If you need someone to be there for you then I will become that anchor. I know Aya and Twi wouldn't mind one bit. Mars, I want you to be happy. I want to give you a life that is better then the one you had growing up."

She looked at me in slight shock and I looked away slightly.

"But I can't promise you this life… not while I am doing what I am doing…" I said softly as I looked down at the water. Mars moved closer and hugged me gently and placed her chin on my shoulder.

"If you mean what you say then I would follow you beyond death. If you will be my anchor then I will stay," She replied, whispering in my ear and I smiled and hugged her back with one arm. I looked up when I heard a loud roar and I smiled when I saw Saturn's face peaking over the edge of the cliff and then a Dragonite launched into the air and flew down to waters edge and hovered above us. I reached up and pulled myself up onto its back and then pulled Mars up and placed her in front of me. The Dragonite then launched itself from its hover and took off for the top of the cliff. The ride was brief and once the Dragonite had landed we got off and it took off, heading back to the warehouse.

"What happened? How did you both…" Saturn stopped in mid sentence when she looked at me," Aren what in the hell happened to you?!"

I chuckled as I shook my head before I gently pulled Mars to me as I explained what had happened, leaving out some parts of what I had said to Mars and what she had said to me. At the moment no one needed to know about what was between us and I could tell Mars understood why I had left bits out.

"I am glad you got to Mars before she jumped. You both were luck the lake was there," Saturn said and I nodded in agreement. She then touched a ball on her belt and her Arcanine appeared and we got onto his back and he took off in a gentle run, covering much more ground then I ever could at a full run. What had taken me a better part of an hour to walk her Arcanine took at most twenty minutes to cover. I gently climbed down then helped Mars down, but Saturn smiled when her Arcanine laid down and moved out one of his long front legs so she could step down.

"You two seem to have grown close," I said and she nodded as she climbed down and I smiled as she returned him to his ball.

"You have done a lot to help me see the good that comes from being a friend to them, to respect them," she said as the three of us walked inside the warehouse. I nodded and looked over all the people in the warehouse, and then I looked at Nour and saw the slight shock in her eyes as she saw my wounds. It was then I knew I had to say something, so I took Mars by the hand and gently pulled her up to the landing where the door to my room was. The chatter instantly stopped and all eyes were on me.

"Listen, I know to all of you I maybe a hero or something of that nature, but in truth, all I am is human," I said as I held up a hand and balled my hand into a fist, and a few drops of blood fell," I bleed just like you, and I can die just as easily. I am not going to stop my fight. But I don't want anyone trying to take the reigns should I die."

Mars gently laid a hand on my shoulder and I closed my eyes a little and sighed.

"But… if you die… then what would all you have come to stand for mean?" Someone in the crowd asked and I opened my eyes and looked out at them again.

"I can't protect the world, nor can I save it. All I can do is protect and save the ones close to my heart. I am no god, I have no mythic powers. I just do what I can with what I have," I said and a quiet mutter ran through the crowd and I looked up and over to Nour and I saw understanding in her eyes.

"I won't stop what you have started. I may not be able to save the world either but I'll do my part to help," Nour said then she bowed her head slightly and walked into her room. I sighed and turned around and walked into my room, only to be floored by Trish.  
"Ow… damn… you sure pack a punch," I said as I looked up at her and she sighed and shook her head.

"What is it with you coming back more beat up then when you left?" She asked as she pulled me to my feet. It was then Mars walked in with a small smile and there was a little more spring in her step. Trish looked at her then to me and I winked at her and she smiled a little and nodded her head.

"As long as it was over her then I am not going to even ask," Trish said and I nodded.

"It was over her. I ran into thugs a long the way," I said and Trish nodded.

"I see. Well let me patch you up," Trish said as she lightly pushed me to the bed and I sighed and stripped down to my boxers and knelt down. Trish walked around me and did a damage assessment and sighed softly before placing her hands on my back. Mars watched from the bathroom door as I was healed to just where my wounds had stopped bleeding and were just little more then scratches. I sighed and stood when Trish was done and I looked over at Mars.

"Come over here and take your shirt off please," I asked softly and Mars looked down.

"Why…" she asked softly and I sighed lightly.

"Cause I know that the bullet that had hit me hit you as well," I said and I watched as she dropped her hand that had been hiding the small blood spot on her shirt," I am going to leave the room. I know Trish can patch you up."

I then turned on my heels and walked for the door but a hand on my shoulder made me stop. The hand then traveled down my arm to my elbow before I was wrapped into a gentle hug.

"Thanks for everything. You risked your life to show me that I have someone here for me," Mars said softly as she pressed her right cheek to my back and held me tighter.

"We all make mistakes we regret, but there is nothing in this world that would warrant the death of an innocent soul. No matter how dark it may seem, there is always a light," I replied as I gently covered her arms with my own," You just needed to see your light."

Mars relaxed against my bare back, I could feel her warm breath on my right shoulder blade. I smiled as I stood still closing my eyes and enjoyed her closeness to me like I would my other mates. It was then I felt three furry bodies press against my legs and I opened my eyes and looked down and saw Rosy, Aya, and Twi smiling up at me. I didn't even doubt if they knew about what had gone on between me and Mars or not. My guess is that they did know about us, they were my mates after all. Mars looked down at them and Aya rubbed her muzzle against her leg gently then Twi gave her other leg a light lick. Mars giggled and let me go, and as I turned around she knelt down and rubbed their heads.

"You two are much smarter then you look. I take it you both have forgiven me as well," she said softly and they nodded and she smiled a little more, which in turn made me smile. I walked over and sat on my bed and watched as Aya, Twi, and Rosy licked her face gently making her giggle. I gently tapped my hand on the bed and was joined by Aya and Twi, and Rosy was placed next to me by Mars. She turned to go to her bed and I gently grabbed her hand and pulled her onto my lap.

"Where do you think you are going? How about you sleep here this time?" I said softly and she relaxed in my hold," I promise you I will not make any moves on you. When you are ready then I will make you scream in pleasure."

Mars's face turned a darker red then her hair as she blushed from my comment and I hugged her as I laughed softly. Aya, Twi, and Rosy moved a little as I moved Mars to my side then I turned and crawled to the pillows and laid down. Mars wasn't far behind me and she snuggled close to me as my mates curled around us. Rosy was at our feet, Aya on my right and Twi on Mars's left. I smiled and pulled Mars close to me and lightly kissed her before I closed my eyes. I felt Mars kiss me back then she laid her head on my shoulder and all of us where out in a peaceful sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

I woke surrounded by warm bodies and with Mars's head resting lightly on top of my chest. Pearl and Trish were resting on the middle bed and Saturn was curled up with her Absol and Arcanine. I sighed and very gently moved out from the pile of bodies and walked into the bathroom and sighed I did my normal morning routine before walking back out and I got dressed and made my way down to the armory. They let me in and I looked at all their weapons and sighed. They didn't have the ones I wanted but I restocked my ammo stores and sighed. I hated do all this, the killing, and fighting but if I didn't do it then no one would and the government would just get worse then it would all self-destruct and in the worst way possible. I sighed then shook my head as I carried the ammo out and back to my room. They all were still sleeping and I smiled a little before moving the ammo to my main bag. I then took out all the weapons and cleaned them one by one. It took me about three hours to clean them all and by the time I put the last gun in the bag Mars started to wake up.

"What with the smell of gunpowder and gun oil so early in the morning?" Mars mumbled as she sat up and looked at me.

"Just cleaning the guns, I don't want them to jam on our next attack," I said softly and she nodded then laid her head back down. I watched her lay there and rest, surrounded by Aya, Rosy, and Twi. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful laying there amongst the bodies of fur. I felt my heart fluttering around in my chest and I chuckled softly as I stood and looked at the four. I walked over and knelt down next to Rosy and started to look the stitches over. Her wounds were nice and clean and have started to heal over nicely. I then looked at her peaceful face and smiled then chuckled when I realized she had been watching me the entire time. Rosy slowly raised her head and pressed her nose against mine before giving me a gentle, loving kiss in which I returned without question. I pulled away and smiled as she gave my chin a lick before laying her head back down. I stood and looked over at Saturn and chuckled, she was still sleeping herself and she had snuggled up close to her Absol. But the peace didn't last long, there was a loud boom followed by gunfire. I spun around and grabbed my guns and rushed out of the room and jumped into the fray. The whole warehouse was filled with thugs and Pokémon fighting it out. I growled loudly as I started to take out thugs one at a time, mainly hitting them in the chest or the head. I then cried out when a dart bit deep into my shoulder and the world slowly started to turn dark and I fell into nothingness.

(POV Change to Mars)

I stood after looking over the injured and dead that were left from the raid of the thugs. Once it was all said and done Aren couldn't be found at all and that worried me. All of his Pokémon were still here as well as the bags that contained all his weapons and his Dragon skin body armor. Nour had been shot but it was a flesh wound to her arm and nothing more. Saturn and I where fine, we had taken sniping positions from the cat walk and took out many thugs.

"His body isn't here Mars… they found a note taped to the door…" Saturn said as she walked up to me and I turned and faced her, taking the note from her hand and I opened it.

_Dear Mars,_

_ I am sure you know by now your lover boy isn't in the warehouse. We got him in our hands and we will make him pay for taking down two of our labs. If you even try and come save him we will know and he is as good as dead. We are watching you and we will know. Just take your pathetic new life and go jump from the cliff, make sure this time you hit the ground, not the water._

_ See you in hell,_

_ Nightshade._

My hands were shaking as I pulled the note into two pieces, ripping roughly in half as tears beaded along my bottom eyelids.

"I will not let them… hurt the only person who… has seen behind my tom boy attitude and given me a chance to make up for all the wrongs I have done," I growled and I stormed into the bedroom and opened Aren's bag and pulled out his body armor and then got dressed in it. I clipped his belt onto my hips and returned his Pokémon to them, I could tell they wanted to do the same thing I wanted to do, and then picked the bag up into my right hand as I shouldered the 308 bolt action rifle on my left and started down the stairs from our room.

"Mars… Mars… you are not going to do what I think you are…" Saturn said as she followed after me.

"I owe him for saving my life so I am going to go save him. If you got a problem with that you can stay here," I snapped and Saturn sighed before running back into the room. I sighed and shook my head as I walked then a few minutes later she reappeared fully outfitted and armed to the teeth like me. Nour walked up, her left arm in a sling and she looked at me.

"Where are you going?" She asked as with a heavily worried voice and I looked at her.

"I am going to go save Aren. You stay with your people and get them the attention they need and the proper parting for the dead," I said softly and she nodded, her silver hair was stained slightly with blood," And a bath would do you good as well."

"Just take it easy and be safe," Nour said softly and I nodded slightly before I adjusted the rifle on my shoulder. I looked at Saturn and she nodded then I turned my eyes on the door and walked out into the night.

After a few hours we set up camp at the base of the Lost Tower and I looked up at the top of the tower and sighed.

"What is the matter Mars?" Saturn asked as she sat near the fire and watched the food.

"Nothing, just thinking what they must be putting Aren through…" I trailed off and then shook my head to clear the bad thoughts," No, he is strong. He can make it through anything."

"He is human Mars, he has his limits. Let's just hope they don't find them," Saturn replied as she cooked. I sighed then sat down and looked into the flames of the fire my thoughts raced about in my head from when I had my first in counter with Aren and his readiness to die for what he believed in and fought for. The news made him out to be an evil person and yet many people believed in him as well. Nour and the people in the warehouse showed me that. He had taken all the beliefs Galatic had drilled into me and washed then down the drain in seconds. They say God worked in mysterious ways and they were right.

"Foods done," Saturn said suddenly, ripping me from my thoughts as she held out a plate to me. I nodded and released all of Aren's Pokémon and fed them before eating myself. Saturn had done the same thing for her Pokémon and I could see how happy she was to have them. I looked at the ground and sighed, and then I felt a small hand gently land on my shoulder. I looked up to see Trish sitting next to me with worry in her eyes and I smiled a little.

"I am fine Trish. Thanks for worrying about me. I know you want to save him as much as I do," I said softly and seconds later I was surrounded by his Pokémon as they leaned against me as if to show me that they were behind me, to support me in my cause. Aren was as important to them as he was to me and the look in their eyes told me that.

"Aren as taken out two of the four labs Galatic has. So he is either in the Hearthome or Sunyshore lab," Saturn said as I looked up at her.

"Judging on the hand writing it was Jupiter that attacked us and took him. The lab she commands is the Hearthome Lab. That is what we hit first," I said as I rubbed Aya's head gently making her purr.

"I was thinking the same thing. Knowing Jupiter she is ready for us and has the entire lab on full alert. Getting in and taking it down is going to be the hard part," she replied as she laid back against her Arcanine's chest," The question is how are we going to do it?"

"You do it how ever you want to. I am just going to walk in guns blazing. Fuck the lab. Aren is my top objective," I said as I looked into her eyes and she looked down for a minute. Silence hung in the air before she grabbed her bag and rifled through it.

"Then we hit them hard and fast. Snipe the outside guards, blow some shit up, then breach the lobby. From then on I say our best bet to get to him will be the M-16A2 with the grenade launcher attachment and the M9 handgun," She said as she looked up at me and I thought about it before nodding.

"Their Riot Shields can handle the M-16 rounds but not the Grenades so yeah. I think Aren's Pokémon can handle themselves in battles as with yours so they will be a big help. Also they can track his scent and lead us to him," I said as I looked at him Pokémon and they all nodded," Rosy you are still too injured to fight. I am sorry but you will have to stay inside…"

I was cut off when Rosy let out a blood chilling snarl before I could finish, it was clear she didn't care about her injuries, she wanted to help save the only person that overlooked her outside appearance and gave her hope. I pity the fool that got in her way, I really did.

"Mars lets hit the hay, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow," Saturn said and I nodded as I stood and moved slightly away from the rock I had been sitting on and laid down on the ground and used my bag as a pillow. Aren's Pokémon curled up all around me and their body heat would keep me warm after the fire went out. I gave the stars one last look before my eyelids slammed home and I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

I woke to the light of the sunrise and I slowly sat up and looked around. The fire was a smoldering pile of ash and coal and Saturn had just sat up as well. She was running her hands through her messed up hair and grumbling about an evil sun. I got up and straightened out my shirt and pants before gathering all my stuff together. Saturn looked over at me and I smiled a little before my face went back to its blank state. I knew that sometime today we were going to attack the Lab, but when I don't really know. I returned Aren's Pokémon to their balls as Saturn did the same with hers then we shouldered our rifles and bags and set out for Hearthome City. We stuck to the trails and back roads to the city and once we entered the outskirts we disappeared into the shadows. Like Wraths we moved through the city going from underground to roof tops then back to the underground pathways. After several hours of scouting and avoiding the police we got to the Lab. We staked out on the roof of a near by building and used our rifle scopes to check out what was going on.

"Boy they are ready for us. I count at lest thirty grunts out side alone…" I said as I sat back and crossed my arms. My .308 had a bipod on it to stabilize it and I had it and a very powerful scope and I could tell Aren had done a little work on it as well. It was like he knew at some point I may have to do some sniping. It was amazing how far ahead he planned for things, but then again, he was always prepared for anything and that is what made him dangerous.

"So when do you want to go?" Saturn asked and I looked at her.

"The sooner the better but we need more of an idea what we are going against…" I said softly as I looked back at the Lab. I growled softly as I laid back down and looked threw the scope again and looked over the guards on the ground then I raised my view to the roof and cursed as I grabbed my rifle and pulled it back and ducked behind the small ledge.  
"SNIPERS ON THE ROOF! GET DOWN!" I yelled just in time for Saturn to duck as well as three rounds skipped off the roof just behind where we use to be.

"Damn it. I am glad you spotted them," Saturn said as she looked over at me and I nodded," So how are we going to get out of this mess?"

I shrugged a little as I went to thinking on how Aren would go about to getting out of it. I then had a sudden idea and prayed to god that it would work. I dumped everything out of my duffle bag and tied one end of the rope to it. I then placed my foot on the other end of the rope and got my rifle ready. Saturn saw what I was doing and she gulped before gripping her rifle and nodded. I then chucked my duffle bag over the roof and lined up my shot on one of the snipers as they took the bait. I pulled the trigger and landed a lucky headshot then ducked back down behind the ledge. I looked over at Saturn and noticed that she was smiling a little.

"Well that gave us a little bit of an advantage. But the fact remains we still have one sniper to deal with," She said and I nodded.

"And the same trick wont work on him," I said softly," Also that bastard knows he is out numbered two to one."

Saturn sighed softly and we both chambered a new round and got ready just incase. Oh what a mess this had turned out to be. But then again nothing happens with out a reason. To me this was a test on my loyalty and my love for Aren. I took a minute to pray one more time before looking at Saturn.

"I hope you are fast enough to get this asshole," I said as I placed my rifle down.

"Mars don't even…" she started but I took off in a sprint across the roof and waited for any kind of shot to hit me. I felt something slam into the middle of my back right over my spine, sending me tumbling on the roof and another shot rang out from Saturn's rifle and seconds later I heard her calling my name.

"God damn that hurts…" I growled as I got to my feet and walked back over to where Saturn was and grabbed my rifle. She had managed to stop my duffle bag from falling all the way to the streets below and I pulled it up and placed all my ammo and other weapons back into it. I looked over at Saturn and smiled.

"Thank god he took the bait. Otherwise we might have been here for a long time," I said trying to hide the pain from my voice.

"Mars you are insane. You are really lucky he couldn't get a proper headshot on you," she hissed at me and I looked down," But now we can start moving in without a hindrance. Last I remember Jupiter really didn't have that many Snipers. She prides herself in her ground force under her command."  
"I know, but I am not turning back," I said as I dismantled my rifle and put it into the duffle bag. I then got out my M-16 and put it together, shouldered the duffle bag then got to my feet and started down the fire escape. Along the way I slapped a magazine home, chambered a round, and placed a grenade in the launcher attachment. Once I got to the street I raised my gun to the low ready and I knew Saturn was right behind me. We slowly made our way for the lab; our eyes were peeled for any grunts trying to ambush us. Once we got into view of the lab the grunts started to fire at us. We took cover behind a car and when Saturn looked at me and I nodded. I reached into my duffle bag and pulled out a flash bang and pulled the pin. I counted to three then threw it over the car before I plugged my ears and closed my eyes. There was a loud bang and I opened my eyes and grabbed my M-16 and leaned over the hood and started to take out what blinded grunts I could and Saturn did the same. We slowly moved forward taking out what we could, moving from car to car for cover. I don't know how long it took us to get to the front doors but I was happy that we finally were able to get to the front doors. I slowly opened then and threw a flash bang in and slammed it closed and seconds later there were was a dull boom. I flung the door open and moved in taking out blinded grunts along side Saturn. We then flipped a table and took cover behind it and in a flash Aren's Pokémon appeared on their own free will and they took off and seconds later screams of pain echoes through out the lower floor.

"Well I can say this, don't piss off his Pokémon," Saturn said when she saw an Aura sphere rip three men apart as they flew through a wall. I nodded and moved down the hall and kept my eyes peeled for any grunts. Any grunt that got in the way I blew them away as we slowly made our way to the stairs; ones with riot shields got the launcher. We stopped at the stairs and looked at each other.

"Up or down?" I asked and she rubbed her chin a little bit then pointed down and down we went with Aren's Pokémon behind us following us closely. Once we got to the floor with the holding cells we swept them and found nothing. I wasn't too happy about it and we slowly worked our way back to the stairs, shooting grunts right and left since they were everywhere. We slowly moved up the stairs, I was on point and Saturn was watching our back to prevent an ambush. We moved to the floor above and nearly were ambushed if it wasn't for the last flash bang Saturn had on her. We managed to flip over a few tables and take cover behind them just before another firefight started up again.

"God damn it. Well go figure we would end up in another situation like this," I said as I carefully peered around the table to see where some of the grunts were hiding. I jerked back behind the table as bullets rained down upon the table. I cursed under my breath as I thought about how we could get out of this situation. I cried out slightly in pain when a bullet slammed into my back and I rolled out and opened fired on the grunt that had shot me, but he had ducked behind a table of his own and I smirked a little and let him have a grenade from the launcher on my M-16. He screamed as he was sent flying through the air and there was a sickening crunch when he slammed into the far wall.

"Mars you alright?" Saturn asked as I rolled back behind our table and I nodded.

"Yeah the dragon skin stopped the round thankfully, but it still hurts like hell," I said softly as I reached behind me and felt around for the round and I ripped it out of the dragon skin and threw the deformed round aside," There… much better."

I slowly raised my head above the table and looked around and I blinked at the sight before me. All the grunts were standing at the sides of the room and Aren was standing in the middle of the room, no shirt nor shoes, and he had some strange kind of collar around his neck. I stood and sidestepped around the table then when his eyes met mine a shiver went up my spine. His eyes were broken and dull, and filled with pain, as if he had seen Aya die before him.

"Aren?" I asked softly as I took a step forward, and I heard Saturn telling his Pokémon to stay where they were behind me. I took another step forward as I let my rifle drop from my hands and it clattered loudly on the floor. Aren didn't say anything and he stayed stone still. It was then a low laughter hit my ears as Jupiter walked out from behind him, trailing a finger over his shoulder and down his arm.

"What have you done to him?!" I yelled and she laughed even louder.

"I broke him what does it look like? I figured why waist such a good fighter, he took hours to break and he managed to kill three of my psychic Pokémon before he broke," She replied in a cold laughing tone.

"Why?" I asked as my arms shook in rage.  
"Because I wanted to take and turn a fighter of his caliber against everything he believed," Jupiter snarled loudly in return." Now it is time for your very own hero to kill you. Aren kill them all!"


	19. Chapter 19

I shuttered as he looked at me and raised his fists then I saw Trish walk out in front of me popping her knuckles.

"Trish no, I'll fight him," I said as I placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked back at me with a look like why," I maybe small and not as strong as him but I have a feeling that I can bring him back under his own control."

Trish bowed her head and stepped back behind me but remained on guard as I stepped out and looked into Aren's lifeless eyes. I barely had time to block his punch, the force behind it jarred my arms and they went numb for a brief second before I darted under another punch and I nailed him in the ribs but it was like hitting a brick wall. I didn't have time to jump back, the crushing blow of his knee forced the air of my lungs and I swore a rib or two broke. I staggered and held my chest panting hard, then the next thing I knew I was laying face first on the ground from a punch to the jaw. I could taste blood as I got to my hands and knees and I spat out a good amount of it before getting to my shaking feet and blocked another punch aimed for my jaw. My boots screeched as I slid back a few inches and I groaned as I tried to breathe without causing myself more pain.

"Aren… you can fight the hold… she has on you… please… stop…" I said between breaths but my pleas fell on deaf ears as he came at me with another kick. I ducked under his kick and punched with everything I had on the inside of his left leg making him stagger backwards and he growled as he looked down at me. I took the small amount of time I have bought myself to lash out with a kick, slamming my keep into his chin causing him to stagger back again. I pressed my chance of maybe getting an advantage but it was short lived. He caught my next kick in his powerful hands and I managed to flip as he tried to twist my leg. As I flipped with his twist I managed to kick him in his nose and he dropped my foot and I landed hard on my side making me cry out. Jupiter was laughing and Saturn was yelling for me to get up. I rolled avoiding the curb stop Aren tried to hit me with and I got to my feet, favoring my left leg.

'Alright, my leg isn't broken but it is badly sprained. I won't last much longer against him. Please god… if you are there, please help me…' I thought as I watched Aren reset his broken nose and his gaze fell back onto me. I swallowed and panted staying my defensive stance, waiting for him to press the attack again. He then came at me with speed I never even thought he had, or maybe he had been holding back, but the rain of kicks and punches came at me and I couldn't keep up. There was a loud snap followed my a searing hot pain as I felt a rip ripped into my lung causing me to scream out in pain. The next kick sent me to the ground hard and Aren knelt down on his good leg and grabbed my shirt and pulled me up, making me groan in pain as he drew back his left hand.

"Aren…you might not be able to hear me but… I want you to know… I love you… and thank you… for everything…" I said as tears rolled down my cheeks then his fist came down and slammed into my face and my world went black.

(Pov change to Aren)

The fog suddenly started to fade from my mind and I became aware that I was hitting something. I stopped and shook my head as I blinked and what I saw made my heart freeze. I was gripping Mars by her shirt and my right hand was covered in blood and her face was covered in blood as well. She was in really bad shape; her breathing was shallow and very ragged. I slowly lowered her to the ground, my right hand was shaking as tears fell from my face as my memories started to come back to me. Then I became aware that three people were yelling at me. I could make out Trish and Saturn and then the third voice that rang a bell.

"Aren! Aren you alright?" Trish yelled as I slowly stood up and I reached up and gripped the collar that was around my neck and with a yell I pulled at the collar and that is when I heard the third voice.  
"Stop! Stop now!" Jupiter yelled loudly but when a loud crunching sound followed by a loud snap filled the air she realized I was no longer under her control. I dropped the collar and looked at her, saying I was angry was and understatement. I was beyond pissed. My hands were shaking, tears rolled down my cheeks and a low growl came from my throat.  
"Aren…" Saturn started but when I held up a hand she stopped.

"Try and help Mars," I said softly before I took a step forward towards Jupiter," You cold hearted bitch, messing with me is one thing, but when you make me harm one of my friends…that… that crossed the line and now you are going to pay dearly for it."

Jupiter laughed softly and smirked.

"You fool, you are surrounded by my ground forces. You can't do shit," She replied and with a snap of her fingers a hulk of a grunt walked out as a mass of at lest one hundred grunts armed with MP5s, which rushed out and circled all of us.

"No matter who you have, I will make you pay," I growled as I clamped my hands shut into fists. I looked at my opponent, he was at lest 6' 6" and around 300 lbs of solid muscle.

"Aren… well now fancy meeting you again in a fight," The man said and then it hit me on where I met him.

"Jake! You might of beat me last time in the ring but now I have something to fight for. This time it is you who will loose," I growled as I dropped into my fighting stance. Jake laughed as he walked forward not even getting into his stance, he was wanting to go straight to beating the shit out of me. I let out a yell and charged him, Saturn and Trish giving me support from the sidelines since they honored my word. He stood still and let me punch and kick him over and over again but it was like punching a brick wall. I ducked under his kicks and dodged his punches. I knew if he hit me he would seriously hurt me. Jack just kept laughing no matter how hard I hit him, nor where I hit him. My fists started to turn bloody from the damage my knuckles were getting from hitting Jack's solid muscled chest and stomach. I was sure that if I did live through this my fighting days were going to be over this was insane even for me. The only thing that kept me from getting hit was that I was faster but I was starting to tire out. My muscles burned as my heart pumped battery acid and my vision started to blur and it felt like I was breathing fire. My breath was forced out of me when Jack managed to land a punch to my chest and there was no doubt he broke a few ribs. I staggered back holding my chest as I coughed and blood dripped from my mouth. I didn't see the round house kick until his foot caught the side of my face and I hit the ground. I felt something pressing on my right arm and I yelled when Jack applied his full weight to the foot on my right arm and broke it. The edges of my vision started to turn dark and I could barely hear the muffled shouts of Saturn and Trish but for some reason I had a feeling Trish was barely in control of herself. The world slowly went black and I heard a muffled yell followed by muffle screams then everything went silent as an inky blackness fully engulfed me.

I don't know how long I was in this inky blackness but I slowly started to become aware of a steady beeping then an acute flare of pain burned through the void I was in. I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes and a blurry face filled my face followed by a light. First in one eye then in the other as who ever it was tried to talk to me but all I heard was a muffled gibberish. It hurt to breathe even in shallow short breaths it hurt like hell. Slowly my vision started to clear and my hearing started to come back and I slowly became aware of several steady beeps. I slowly turned my head slightly to the side as everything came into focus and I saw that Mars was laying in a bed next to me on life support and next to her was Trish and Rosy who were also on life support. I slowly turned my head the other way to see Saturn sitting in the chair next to my bed and she slowly opened her eyes as the nurse waited for me to notice her which after a bit I did.

"What…where…what happened?" I asked my own voice sounded strange to me.

"Jake seriously messed you up. The doctor said you have several broken rips with three punctured your right lung. Broken right arm and fractured left leg," Saturn replied and I looked at Mars," She fairs no better Aren. When you blacked out from your injuries Trish and Rosy just lost it. Jake got the other end of Trish's Aura Sphere, which was about the size of Jake himself. Rosy practically dusted the grunts with the MP5s with a flamethrower from hell. But the strain of their attacks on their body was too much. I was lucky enough to get you all out of there."

I sighed softly and looked at the nurse who was watching my vitals then turned and watched Mars's vitals for a few minutes while taking notes.

"How… long…until…we… can… leave?" I asked my voice was barely above a whisper and the nurse turned and looked at me shaking her head.

"I am afraid you, your Pokémon, nor your friend is ready to leave anytime soon. It will be at lest a week or two before you are in shape to even move, more so for your female friend. But if you are worried that I will turn you over to the government I wouldn't worry. I have had you hidden here since Saturn brought you in a week ago. Please just relax I will do what I can do to get you all back to good health," the nurse said as she looked over her charts on her clipboard. I sighed as I looked up then looked at Saturn.

"What happened to Jupiter?" I asked and Saturn chuckled softly then placed Aya and Twi's ball on the bed.

"Aya and Twi took off when Jupiter tried to run, let's say they made her wish she hadn't been born. I didn't see what happened but her screams of pain chilled my blood. When they came back they were covered in a lot of blood and they had a haunted look in their eyes. What ever they did while out of control traumatized them badly, but around you they seem to calm down and be much calmer," She replied and I nodded slightly showing I understood. The nurse turned on the tv and the news was on.

"This just in, Aren has struck again and this time the murders were worse then before. Many of the employees have been burned to ash and one man had been blown in two, but the female we found, she was in much worse shape. I warn you what you are about to see is very graphic so please if there is any kids in the room have them leave," the reporter said and waited for a few minutes before a picture of Jupiter was put on the tv. I was shocked. Jupiter was almost ripped in pieces. Her lower half had been shredded to the bone and the rest of her body was FUBARED from hell. I doubted they could even get a dental match.

"This woman is still a Jane Doe. If anyone has any idea who this is please let the police know. The government has made it where if anyone is housing or helping Aren they too will be place to death along with him. We will keep you up on the rain of terror that Aren is bringing to this nation," The reporter said then the nurse turned off the TV and sighed.

"Fools cant they see you are helping bring down a corporation that is corrupt to the core," she said and I looked at her.

"This goes even deeper then you know and yet here you are helping me out. Risking your life to help," I said and she looked at me as Saturn did as well.

"You have helped many out. I hear rumors that many people have taken your side. Forming cells of resistance and helping out centers and cities protect the Pokémon and people there, and they are willing to loose their life to do so," she replied as she looked out over the room," This is under a center that helps them. Ever nurse and doctor here pledge an oath to help out any human or Pokémon in need, even you."

I sighed and nodded and looked down at my pokéballs then released Aya and Twi. The second I did they cuddled against me whimpering and I reached down with my good hand and rubbed their head lightly.

"It will be alright. You did what you had to. You helped save me and what you did wasn't wrong. Take it easy, it will pass and I am here to help," I said softly as I kissed them before rubbing their heads. The nurse smiled softly then turned to leave as I slowly fell asleep with Twi and Aya in my arms.

I woke a few days later to the warm cloth running over my chest and arms and I opened my eyes and watched the nurse cloth bathe me while Aya and Twi watched her closely.

"Aya, Twi, easy. She is just cleaning me. If she didn't then I could get bed sores and get a nasty infection," I said softly shocking the nurse and Aya and Twi nodded and laid down and watched. Once the nurse had caught her breath she started to wash me again being careful around my ribs and arm as well as staying away from my groin. I sighed softly and looked over at Mars who was still out.

"She is in a coma. I am sorry, she may never wake up," The nurse said softly as she looked down and I looked down as well and sighed.

"Great…" I muttered as I looked at my fists. I felt really bad for what happened even though I wasn't in control of myself at the time. Suddenly alarms went off from Mars's life support and the nurse ran over. She cursed as other nurses ran over and one brought a defib unit and they started to shock her.

"COME ON!" one of the nurses yelled as my heart started to race and started to hyperventilate.

"No…Mars…no…" I whispered as I watched in sorrow and horror.


	20. Chapter 20

The doctor and nurses franticly tried to get her heart going again and as the seconds went by the more I grew restless. I finally had enough and got up even though it hurt like hell and walked over to Mars shoving nurses out of the way and I slapped Mars hard.

"COME ON MARS!" I slapped her again on the other cheek," A BITCH LIKE YOU CAN'T JUST GIVE UP, NOT YET!"

I slapped her a third time and there was a small beep came from the monitor.

"Mars, please…you can't leave me…I love you…" I said and a few more beeps followed," That's it… come on… please…if you die now I would regret not telling you face to face that I love you."

The Doctor and nurses watched in shock as Mars's vitals started to rise as her heart started to beat strongly again as she took several ragged deep breaths. I winced as my chest shot pain to my brain saying it was pissed at me for yelling but that right now didn't matter. No what mattered is Mars was alive again and recovering. That I could tell her how I felt. I looked back at Aya and Twi and found them smiling and they nodded saying they approved her which in turn made me smile as well. Of course one of the nurses had to ruin the moment by berating me about pushing myself too hard and getting out of bed before I should have, but at the end she smiled and looked at Mars and said that if I hadn't of done what I did she would have died.

"If I hadn't of done what I did and she died I would have regret every thing I have done," I looked down at Mars," I already regret what I have done to her under Jupiter's control. I know I wasn't myself but I still did it."

"Things happen that you can't control. This was one of them. She will pull through now, I know it. Now please go back to bed before I sedate you," She said and I quickly returned to my bed and she placed new leads on my chest since I ripped the old ones off when I rushed to Mars's side. I sighed and rubbed Aya's head as she nuzzled my chest gently purring softly.

"Oh Aren, I am going to give you a suppressant that will help prevent backlashes. The mental strain that they have suffered has hurt them greatly and if they have another backlash it will hurt them even more," She said and I nodded in understanding as I rubbed Twi's head as well. Since there wasn't much to do Aya and Twi curled up against me and we fell asleep.

The next week and a half was uneventful; I mainly slept with Aya and Twi and watched TV. I was able to move on my own and I sat mainly by Mar's side since she still hasn't opened her eyes, but I was happy to hear she was recovering nicely. I was also planning on what to do next until we were fully recovered to go back to bringing down the government. Our next target was well known for his well armed ground forces and air support, and to make it harder he was now getting back up from the government meaning we had to deal with tanks and military trained guards. I still had a good deal of funds but I didn't want to dip into it and cause a paper trail. Yeah I had a lot of people who wanted to help me but at the moment it wasn't enough to keep most of the police from arresting me. To many I was doing a good deed by fighting this corrupt government but at the same time I was treading on many toes by killing loved ones. I hate doing that but it had to be done and I know that I will be dreaming of my actions until I die, then I will have to repent in hell for all the lives I have taken by then. People think taking a life is easy, that I get a kick out of it. Man how wrong they are. Every time I take a life it feels like a piece of me dies with them; that I die in that second as well, but I have to do what I must. People have to know that a Pokémon is not just a tool, that they have feelings and are as smart as us but unable to express it. That a Pokémon can feel love for their master as mine did for me. It is real and just like me they can die from having that bond taken away and it is the slowest most painful way of dying. Saturn was busy getting food while the nurse and doctor studies resent MRIs of Mars to see how her recovery was coming. Aya and Twi were sleeping on my bed after taking a pill due to a near relapse from a dream and of course I was sitting at Mars's side watching her, Trish, and Rosy. No matter what Saturn said to me I still felt responsible for what I did and blamed myself. I guess I will continue to until I am told other wise by Mars. I turned when the nurse walked in and in her arms was a Delcatty. I noticed that the Delcatty was very timid and the way she was being held I knew there was something being hidden. She walked over to Mars and placed the Delcatter down next to her and I backed away slightly so not to scare the cat.

"Aren, this is Sai. I am sure you noticed that she is timid," she said and I nodded as I watched Sai sniff at Mars then walked up and licked her cheek, "She had to have a C-section and has never been the same. Her owner abandoned her here and I have been trying to find her a good trainer."

I nodded and watched as Mars's slowly started to come around and I quickly took her hand in mine as the nurse called the doctor in and they monitored her vitals. Mars blinked several times then looked at me with a weak smile and gripped my hand tightly.

"Hey…" she said softly as Sai sat down next to her side and waited.

"Hey there sleeping beauty," I replied softly and I kissed her gently. Mars smiled even more and she looked at Sai and rubbed her head. Sai purred softly as she pushed her head into her hand. It was like a chain reaction was set off as Rosy and Trish woke up as well. I smiled and looked over at them and they smiled back at me. Saturn walked in with food and I could tell she was happy she brought more then she needed. She wheeled the food over to me and once the doctor cleared them all we sat in the middle of the room and ate. Aya and Twi were sitting on my right and Mars and Rosy were on my left. Trish was sitting next to Pearl while Saturn was in a circle with her own Pokémon. Sai was sitting in Mars's lap eating from her hand and I was just watching them as I ate my own food.

"So how are we going to hit the Sunnyshore HQ?" Saturn asked and I sighed as I looked at her.

"Cyrus and his personal HQ's will be heavily defended. I wouldn't be surprised if he has military backup. That alone will cause a lot of problems. We only have fourteen members; against an army with several hundred we are out matched. I don't want to bring anymore people into this then what is needed," I explained and both Mars and Saturn nodded.

"I can understand you don't want to bring others into this. There is enough death as it is. It scars us all," Mars said softly and she looked at Sai and rubbed her head," But sometimes we need to do things we hate the most to get people to see the evil in the world. We may have to bring others in to be able to bring down Cyrus and the government."

"God damn it Mars. I have taken enough lives as it is. It isn't a burden I want to put on anyone including you," I snapped then I hung my head," Sorry… I just don't like making that kind of judgment. I just don't want to watch anyone die because of me."

Mars placed her hand on my shoulder and rubbed it.

"It is alright. I wouldn't want that either," Mars said softly as she pulled me close. I smiled and kissed her again causing her to smile.

"I never got the chance before I was taken to tell you how much I have come to love you," I whispered to her and the look on her face was something I would never forget.

"Aren…I love you too. I am so glad that I could tell you this," she said then kissed me hard earning a few whistles from Rosy, Trish, Aya, and Twi. I pulled away blushing and I noticed Mars was blushing as well. I smiled and looked at them and they made kissing faces. I laughed softly and held Mars close to me as we all relaxed. It wasn't long until we were all sleeping in the floor enjoying each others warmth.

After another boring week we got released and we had made a full recovery. I pulled my trench collar up and looked around wondering where we were going to lay low. Mars looked around as she hid her hair with a black fedora that matched her black T-shirt and black jeans. Saturn was wearing a blue shirt and jeans and her hair was in a double braid that hung down to the middle of her back.

"Where do we want to go to lay low?" I asked as I looked at them.

"We need to avoid Sunnyshore for now. Cyrus knows his labs are next as well as him. He will have his guards roaming the town looking out for us. So let's find a place off the beaten path and wait it out," Saturn said and I nodded slightly.

"Yeah but that puts a strain on the money issue. I don't want to pull any out of the accounts I made to avoid creating a paper trail," I replied and Mars smiled a little.

"But what if we find a place where we can lay low for a bit that is self sustaining?" Mars asked and I looked at her and nodded.

"That is a good idea; we just need to know how long we need to lay low. Too long and they will have time to rebuild the labs we took out. Too short and we only stoke the heat we have on us right now," I said softly and they nodded and we headed off down the road as I tried to decide where to stay. As soon as we hit a heavily wooded area I turned and walked into the forest with Mars and Saturn right behind me. After about a mile or so we stopped at the sight of a run down log cabin that sat next to a watermill and I smiled.

"This is perfect," I said as I looked it over," We can rebuild it and this could be our new home for now, or maybe for the rest of our lives if we make it through this."

"Aren I like that idea," Mars said softly as she leaned against me. I smiled and let my Pokémon out and they instantly ran around exploring the place. I smiled and walked over to the door and walked inside and found the place was in rather good shape on the inside. I walked around looking at the kitchen, dining room, and the three bedrooms and saw that they all had furniture. I walked into the master bedroom and opened the closet and looked down when I saw a skeleton of a human and a Pokémon on the floor. I walked over to the bed and grabbed the old sheet and pulled it over to the remains and wrapped them up in it. I walked outside and saw that Mars and Saturn were looking at the waterwheel and the shed it was attached to. I sighed as I carried the remains over to a tree and called Rosy over and asked her to dig a hole about four feet deed in which she got to work on. Aya and Twi walked over and watched me as I watched Rosy.

'Aren what did you find?' Trish asked and I looked over to see her walking up to me.

"Skeletal remains of a human and Pokémon, and I'm giving them a proper burial," I replied softly and Trish nodded and went back to looking at the river with Pearl. Rosy climbed out of the hole and I knelt down and slowly lowered the blanket into the hole then the four of us slowly pushed the dirt back into the hole. Once we were done we walked into the cabin and sat down on the old couch and relaxed. Mars walked in with Sai at her side and looked at me.

"What is the matter Aren?" She asked and I sighed and told her what I found and she smiled a little, "well that was nice of you to do Aren. We will make sure their house will be well taken care of."

Over the next few weeks we got the cabin into shape and once the waterwheel was fixed we got power and I was able to use the TV to keep tabs on the news and slowly the stories about me grew fewer in numbers. I started to travel into town every now and again to get things like bed sheets and a few other provisions that we needed and couldn't get from nature. I returned from a trip for such items and smiled when I walked into the cabin and found Mars waiting for me with Rosy next to her. I placed the items down and walked over to them and gave them a kiss but found myself being dragged into the master bedroom and stripped of my clothing and Mars pushed and I landed on the bed on my back. Rosy jumped up and started to lick my member into full hardness and she smiled as she moved over me and slowly slid it into her with the help of Mars. I groaned as Rosy slipped every inch into her hot confines as Mars stripped off and climbed onto the bed. I watched as Rosy slowly started to move up and down on my raging hard on, her slick walls gripped my length and worked it making me moan louder but Mars silenced my moans by sitting on my face and pushing her swollen pussy against my lips. She threw her head back as I started to lick her lips and slowly worked my tongue into her, savoring her flavor. Rosy slowly moved faster and harder as her insides grew hotter and wetter then before making me groan into Mars as I flicked my tongue over her clit. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Aya and Twi watching me eat out Mars as Rosy humped my length in a frenzy trying to get me to unload my seed into her. I shoved my tongue as deep as I could into Mars trying to coax out more of her nectar, rubbing her walls hard forcing her to moan and make more. I winced as I felt Rosy scalding hot juices run down my length as she climaxed and in turn it made me tense up and unload squirt after squirt of my seed into her. Mars screamed as her orgasm hit her just from watching me unload my cream into Rosy to the point it started to leak out of her. Mars moved off my face, allowing me to regain my breath and I hissed as Rosy pulled off me.

"My turn there stud," Mars said in a husky tone as she laid back and opened her legs wide as Rosy curled up at the foot of the bed. I smiled a little as I moved over Mars and lined myself up with her opening before shoving myself deep inside her making her cry out in bliss. I reached up and gripped her shoulders as I began to thrust into her hard and fast, pulling her down into each one, making the bed bang against the wall loudly. Mars kissed me hard as she bucked against me, wrapping her legs around me, allowing me to reach deeper into her rippling love tunnel. I smiled as I reached down with my left hand and gave her left nipple a pinch before rolling it in between my fingers causing her to cry out louder. I started to pull out to where the head of my tool was inside her before slamming back into her hard as I gave her nipple a hard twist each time. She wiggled under me from the overload of pleasure I was giving her. She arced her back as she came so hard she passed out and I felt the tall tell tingle building in my balls that I knew any second I was about to blow. My whole body tensed up and I pushed myself to the hilt into her as I climaxed hard and filled her with my seed making her slowly open her eyes and moan as she rubbed her belly. Rosy yelped and snapped her eyes open as the bed fell into a heap under us and I started to laugh along with Mars.

"Wow…Aren you are such a powerful stud," Mars chuckled as she kissed me and I shook my head.

"This isn't the first time I broke a bed. When I mated Aya I did the same thing," I said as Rosy shifted and went back to sleep. I went to pull out of Mars but she wrapped her legs tightly around me.

"Leave it in please," She said and I nodded.

"As you wish," I chuckled before taking hold of her and rolled so I was on my back. Aya and Twi jumped onto the bed and smiled as they curled up next to us near the headboard and I pulled a cover over us.

"Rest well my loves," I said and I watched as one by one they fell asleep and I joined them soon after.


	21. Chapter 21

It had been several days since that night and I still felt as if I was floating on air. I walked outside and stretched in the morning air and took a deep breath. I was still thinking on how I was going to attack the next two Labs. I sat on a bench next to the house and looked at the ground as if it had the answer. Cyrus would have massive ground forces, tanks, and maybe air support. We had nothing to take out any type of air support and if they had planes and choppers we would be dead in seconds. There has to be a way to get to the lab without being put into dangers way. I stared at the ground then it hit me.

"Of coarse! Infiltrate the lab from underneath. Use an underground entrance and take it out from the inside," I said to myself and a big smile appeared on my face as I stood and walked back into the cabin. I walked into the closet and smiled as I pulled out all my guns and armor deciding now was the time to strike and I started to take apart my guns and cleaned them. Mars walked in nude as the day she was born rubbing her belly as she yawned. I chuckled softly as I started to put my M9 back together.

"Sleep well love?" I asked and she nodded as she stretched and moaned.

"God…it has been a few days but I am still sore as hell," She said as she leaned against the door frame and smiled.  
"Well you like it didn't you?" I asked as I grabbed my MP5 and started to tear it down and she nodded," Then don't complain about it."

We both laughed as I cleaned the MP5 and made sure all the working parts were oiled. I watched what I was doing and Mars walked over and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"What's on your mind Aren?" She asked and I looked up at her and sighed.  
"I figured our next attack we will go underground and eat it out from the inside out," I said and she sighed and rubbed the back of her head.

"That will be hard Aren. Cyrus has all kinds of high tech sensors and cameras," Mars said and I nodded showing I understand," How do you plan to get by all that?"

"All I need is Aya," I said and Mars tilted her head slightly in confusion," Aya can build her power to the point of creating an EMP blast. If his lab is off the grid like I think it is then it will only take out everything there."

Mars nodded as she looked down at Aya who had came in a few seconds ago and curled up by my feet just to be close to me. After I put my MP5 together I turned to place it in my bag and I saw Twi sleeping in the bag and I started to laugh. Twi looked up at me and wagged her tail, it was thumping against the inside the bag. I knelt down and rubbed her head and she closed her eyes as a soft purr came from her mouth.

"Twi I need to repack my bag, the heat has gone down enough for us to strike again. I know you don't want to but it has to be done," I said and Twi laid back her ears but nodded and climbed out. I slowly started to pack my bag and sighed when I saw that I needed to get more ammo and might as well get a few more guns just in case. I looked into Saturn's bag as well as Mars's bag and noticed they too were low on ammo. I thought a bit and smiled a little knowing where I could easily get some for very little. I stood and stretched before grabbing an empty bag and I told Mars where I was going then walked out of the cabin.

About four hours later and a stop at several ATMs I walked up and knocked on the door to a random house and the person I met a few days ago opened the door. I walked in and he jerked his head after he closed the door. I followed him in silence down into his basement where I watched him pull a book and a hidden door opened. I sighed before stepping in and I saw thousands upon thousands of guns and more ammo then I could ever store.

"So what do you have in mind?" He asked as I looked around and smiled.

"Well I need something that is fully auto and can handle AP rounds, but can be used in tight spaces," I said as I looked through what he had.

"Well The Spas 12 combat shotgun would do you well, but in a narrow concrete hallway there is the risk of the pellets coming back at you. Also if you are looking for a reliable handgun the Glock would do very well for you as well. As for the gun you are looking at the G36C or the PS2000," he said as he pointed the guns and I nodded. I walked around and looked at all the guns and made my mind up. I took several more handguns, mainly 45s and 357s. I then took the G36C and PS2000 since they were good in small places and chuckled. I then packed away a great deal of ammo away and looked at him.

"This should cover the cost," I said as I held out a great deal of cash and he took it then handed back half of it making me raise an eyebrow.

"Because of your work I am cutting it in half," He said and I nodded as I grabbed my bags and headed for the main door. After I left my friend closed the door and I walked back to the cabin and smiled as I walked in. Mars walked up to me and took my bags and looked through them and chuckled.

"Wow, think you got enough?" She asked and I nodded.

"So where is Saturn?" I asked and she looked at me then pointed to Saturn's room. I walked over and knocked but didn't get an answer, so I opened it. What I saw shocked me slightly and I chuckled softly. Saturn was tied in her ass and pussy by Kit and Brain and she was drinking down Jason's seed as she rubbed his knot. I shook my head as I slowly closed her door and turned and looked at Mars.

"Lets give her a bit, she is a little "tied" up at the moment," I said and Mars laughed softly before she and I walked outside and sat on the bench we had placed in front of the fire pit.

"Mars, I got to thinking. The Sunnyshore lap is near water, there maybe an underwater entrance that has nothing to monitor or protect it," I said and she nodded as she rubbed her chin.

"True, but there is the problem of being able to breath underwater for long periods of time and then there is the problem of keeping our weapons safe from the salt water," she said as she looked at the fire pit. I nodded showing I was thinking about the same problem. We sat outside for a bit longer thinking about how this next attack was to be done but Saturn ran out half dressed yelling.

"Aren! Aren! We have a big problem!" She yelled and I got to my feet.

"What? What is it?" I asked as she ran over and grabbed my hand. Mars followed as Saturn practically drug me into the house. She finally let me go in front of the TV and the News was on. What I saw shocked me to no end.

"This just in, Aren has just made a threat to use a dirty bomb on Hearthome City. Where exactly he doesn't say but this is a new low for him. We will keep you updated on the details as they come to us," The reporter said and I growled as I ball my hands into fists.

"A new low? This is bullshit!" I snarled as I held back from kicking the TV," I have had it with the fighting but this only makes me want to bring them down even more. I will not let them taint my name and make me a terrorist."

Before Mars or Saturn could say anything I walked to the room where I had my guns and armor and I put on the Dragonskin and then slipped on my shirt followed by my trench coat. I then slipped my feet into my combat boots and laced them up and tied them off. As I started to put my guns in their holsters Mars walked in, her arms behind her back and her face was full of worry.

"Aren…what are you going to do?" She asked and I could hear the fear in her voice.

"I am going to stop them. I want you and Saturn and all my Pokémon to stay here, if I am arrested I know you will come and save me," I said, my voice was laced with venom and anger. It seemed that when ever something good happened in my life something came along to fuck it all up. This was the biggest fuck up to ever happen. I then clipped the G36C and the PS2000 on my back under the trench and placed as much ammo on me as I could get. I turned and walked over to Mars and kissed her before I walked out of the cabin. I pulled on my fedora and flipped the collar up on the trench and set off for Hearthome. The cabin was in a remote of rout 203 so I kept about a foot inside the tree line next to it, the midmorning sun beating down on me. I am glad I had several water bottles on me, it was hotter then hell in the Dragon skin combined with the trench, so every so often I would take a swig of water and walked on. Seconds rolled into minutes that rolled into hours. Other then my Pokémon and my mates the only other thoughts that were in my head were that of the News report. Me use a dirty bomb, yeah right. It just isn't my style or something I would ever use. I sighed as I finally made it to the outskirts to Hearthome and I looked around and saw cop cars out the ass, and a few military Hummers.

'Damn, they really want to fuck me over. I guess when you find their most dirty secrets then they would want to make you disappear…' I thought as I looked about them smiled as I found a huge storm drain and whispered," Bingo."  
I smiled and walked into the drain and entered the underground sewer system, tearing a map off the wall before going deeper.

After an hour or so I got near the church where they said I was going to set off the bomb. I took the down time I had while I waited to really plan out the attack on the next lab. After a few hours I headed up the latter and pushed the man hole to the side slowly and climbed out. I slowly snuck into the church and found a place to hide and make a stake out. They hadn't given a time or a day that this bomb was going to go off but I felt in my gut they wanted to do it as soon as possible. The quicker they made me the worst person ever the better it would be for them to regain control of the peoples mind and I wasn't going to let it happen.

I didn't have to wait long, about six hours later a stranger with a backpack wearing a long dark trench coat and a cowboy hat walked in. The collar was turned up so I couldn't see his face but I had a gut feeling that I knew him. He stopped in the middle of the church and turned to where I was hiding.

"Aren I know you are here. Come on out from your hiding place," he said, his voice was flat and cold void of all emotion. I sighed and walked from my hiding spot as I removed my trench and glared at him.  
"Come now, I am not armed. I may have a nuke strapped to my back but I have no fire arms. I have had to fight like hell and fighting like hell has made me what I am," He chuckled and my eye twitched. I growled as I dropped all my weapons and growled.  
"If you know the saying then drop the trench and backpack," I said in an icy cold voice and the stranger laughed. This put me on edge and badly, so I dropped into my defensive fighting stance. He stopped laughing and slowly removed the backpack and placed it to the side then slowly removed his coat keeping his head down so his hat blocked his face. He placed the coat over the backpack revealing a tank top and black jeans and combat boots. I felt my hair stand on end as he raised his head as he removed his hat. What I saw nearly floored me. This guy looked like a mirror copy of me.

"Who are you? Why do you look like me?" I growled as I felt every nerve in my body screamed for me to run.

"I am surprised you don't remember me, bit then again our father did take me when we were young," He said with a smirk," I am your twin, Alex."


	22. Chapter 22

I was taken back; it was like I had been slapped in the face by my own mother. Alex laughed at the shocking news and the malice in his laugh further angered me.

"I have more then enough time to toy with you before this place is reduced to a dust. Let's see if you are worthy enough to fight me. Kojondo show him what you got," Alex said in a flat emotionless voice as he threw his ball out in front of him. I watched as the common red light shot out and formed a Pokémon, but the shape wasn't one I have seen before. The light faded revealing a cat like Pokémon that had a two tone fur color. Its upper half was a light purple with a dark violet stripe at its belly then from its waist down was the same dark violet. The tip of its tail and arms were also a dark violet and it looked like it had a dark violet eye shadow on. There was a golden circle in between its eyes and above that was a dark violet circle. There was a tuff of fur on its chest and coming off its cheeks were long tufts of fur that were light purple and tipped with gold. I found myself looking into a pair of amber eyes and I knew I had to fight a Pokémon yet again.

I was taken off guard when I was rushed by this Pokémon. I thought I blocked its punch but the flesh like cloth over its paw easily moved out of the way and threw me off balance, right into its punch. I grunted loudly as I doubled over from the hard blow. It was then I noticed that this Pokémon was where a collar with a strange pendent on it. I shifted and jumped back to avoid the next punch but I was sent to the ground from a blow from its tail. I rolled to avoid a curb stomp and quickly got to my feet wincing at the pain in my side. For the first time in a while I was pushed on the defensive. It seemed no matter how many times I went to deflect its punches I blocked them too soon, the violet tips added another four or so inches to her arms over all length. It pissed me off that I couldn't get a good measurement of it arms, so I kept getting hit. Even with my dragon skin flack vest was good at blocking bullets but it wouldn't stop the force behind the object be it a fist or a bullet.

A sudden thought hit me. Something I had used once before on someone with stripes on their arms. I back flipped away then held my arm up parallel to the ground with my fingers out stretched. I was going to take a hit to get the data I needed to turn the tables of this fight. Like I had planned the Kojondo took the opening I left and nailed me hard, but I noticed that then it hit me its shoulders was about an inch from my elbow so I knew when I needed to block. Once I knew this I pressed the offensive landing a few nasty punch and kick combos since my first hit made it stagger, but it was short lived. Alex must have seen me as a threat and ambushed me from behind and got me in a choke hold almost lifting me up off my feet. The Kojondo took the opening and started to pound away at my chest and belly. I had managed to get an arm between his arm and my neck to keep him from choking me out or snapping my neck. I was in pain, my world spinning, and I was almost about to loose my lunch. The repeated blows to my abs had started to really hurt, but then there was a pause. That was all I needed to twist my hips and snapped my foot out and landed a rather nasty kick to the Kojondo's neck right on top of the collar causing the pendant to crack and frizzle. I also used the motion of my kick to throw Alex off balance and used my left elbow to hammer away on his ribcage. After the third hit he let me go and I dropped down and used my right foot as a pivot point to spin, sweeping Alex off his feet with my left leg. The second he hit his back, I spun using my hands to spin me horizontally, thus bringing the heel of my left foot down hard on his chest.

This stunned Alex enough for me to roll away and get back to my feet, though every nerve in my body was screaming in pain. I was panting hard, sweat dripping from my chin and nose. Memories of fights I had lost flashed into the forefront of my mind. Alex got to his feet growling and behind me his Kojondo was back for more. It was now a two on one and I really didn't like it. I had only one option, use the fighting style I had been working on. I slipped into the defensive stance, crouching low as if to mimic being on all four drawing my hands up to guard my face ready to use open palm and not my fists. I slowed my breathing, calming myself as much as I could and clearing my mind. Alex rushed in, his anger driving him more then his logic, and I shifted, feinting three different strikes causing him to back off only to land a kick to the side of his chest. I caught movement from my left, and used another feint to throw the Kojondo off balance then struck the pendant hard with an open palm causing it to shatter and the force threw the weakened Pokémon on its back for good. Alex tried to catch me off guard by punching me in the back but I leaned back making his punch go over my right shoulder and by my head leaving him open to the open palm strike to his chin then the elbow to his gut.

I quickly rolled to my left and this time took the offensive stance, I was up on the balls of my feet, right arm was held out from my body while my left hand was close to guard my face. I moved in on him in a zigzag motion and when I got within striking distance use a combination of fainting kicks and punches to disorient him. I made sure to keep a random order of faints and actual strikes to keep him from being able to predict when I was going to hit him. I had to end this fast. The downside to me using this fighting style was it put a lot of strain on my knees and ankles as well as burn a lot of energy. I finally got the opening I needed. Alex tried to hit me with a punch to the chest, but I slipped around the punch, and used an open palm strike to his elbow as I held onto his arm. There was a loud crack as his elbow buckled under the force of the blow, and his arm was forced to bend in a way it was never designed to do. I jumped back to avoid being swept off my feet by a spin kick and watched as Alex got to his feet while he held onto his damaged arm.

"Don't think you have won Aren. You just got lucky," he spat, venom dripping off his words, "The man you seek to over throw is your very own flesh and blood. Our father built Nightshade and this government. Do you honestly think you have the balls to kill your very own family?"

I felt the color drain from my face from the news that my very own father had started the very thing I was so hell bent on tearing down. My mind raced with thoughts of my past that I could remember of the time I spent with my old man.

"I didn't think so, enjoy the afterlife in hell. The nuke will be going off in four minutes. You will never make it outside the blast zone," he walked over to his Pokémon, kicked it, and said, "Useless."

I watched as Alex bolted from the church and there was the sound of an engine roaring to life and tires screeching as he tore off. I managed to get my mind in gear and I ran over to the back pack and very carefully placed it on the floor, straps facing down. I took a deep breath and slowly inch by painstaking inch unzipped the large compartment and pulled it back to reveal the nuke. Thankfully I knew a little about the set up I saw before me. During my down time I had managed to study a little bit about a few nuke set ups just incase I ever ran into one, but it was clear to me that reading and doing were completely different things.

"Okay… come on Aren. What do you see?" I asked myself as I looked over every inch of the nuke," Alright… timer based detonation with a collapsible trigger. Bomb inside a bomb layout."

I then looked over the case for the plutonium core and found a small panel held on by four screws. I quickly grabbed my combat knife and began to remove them. While I glanced on at the time and saw I had about a minute and fifty seconds. I tried to keep my breathing calm even under the intense pressure around me. The second I got the screws out I slowly removed the panel and let it side down out of the way and saw the core. It was covered in all kinds of octagonal panels with red wires leading to each one. I quickly scanned my memories on what I had read about this and the only thing that came to mind was remove one of the panels and pray to god the core didn't go to nuke clear yield. I carefully got the tip of my knife in the grove of the panels and began to pry at one cursing every time it slipped free without making ground on pulling the panel free. I glanced again and saw I had only thirty-five seconds and this time I jammed the tip under the panel and used the back of my arm to pry against. I growled as the tip slipped free again and again but I could see it slowly coming up. I glanced again. Eleven seconds. I made one last ditch effort and once again used my arm to use as leverage against the panel. It suddenly came free from the core causing my knife to flip out of my hand and the blade left behind a deep gash on my left arm.

I didn't bother looking at the timer as I jumped to my feet and grabbed the Kojondo en route for a window. When I got within a foot of it I jumped and turned so that I went through the window back first to protect the Pokémon in my arms. That is when I saw the massive fireball heading for me along with an ear shattering boom. The fire engulfed me for only a few seconds before I hit the pavement outside. I wasted no time in getting to my feet; cops were swarming in from every where. I saw a motorcycle to my right. Normally it wasn't my style to use such transportation to get around but I had to leave, and fast. I loosened the straps on my Dragon skin, and carefully placed the Kojondo inside, before climbing on the motorcycle. Luck had to be on my side today, because the keys where in the ignition, so I quickly turned it on and fired the engine up. With a mighty roar of the engine, I peeled off in a cloud of smoke, but I knew this was only the beginning of my escape.


	23. Chapter 23

The city was large and I hardly knew the streets, as I raced through them at a blinding pace. I could hear them now, the sirens and screeching tires. My left arm hurt as blood oozed out from under the dragon skin armor I wore, but that didn't matter. I had to get away and continue my fight. If I was caught then I would have thrown away my second chance at making my life mean something. A right, then a sharp left, then a hair raising run through a busy intersection. I kept the throttle held wide open and weaved through the slower traffic, not daring to look at how fast I was going. I could see the cops in the mirrors now. They were gaining on me slowly, inch by inch. I had to get out of the city, there was no other option. Here, I couldn't use the engine to it's fullest, so I started to make my way to the outer limits of the city, but I found a road block in my way. Bullets flew by me from behind and a few hit me in the back, but thankfully, the armor stopped them.

Off to my right, I saw a rollback with it's ramp down and I geared down then opened the throttle as much as it could go. The roar of the engine was deafening as I raced for the make shift ramp, all the while bullets flying by me in from directions. I even felt a few fly right by my head, but I didn't care. I was going to escape or die trying. There was a loud thud as the front tire hit the ramp and then the rear followed, second later I was airborne and flying right over the road block. I was in the air for god knows how long before the rear tire hit the ground then the front hit with enough force to bounce back up, but I threw my weight forward and gunned it again.

Everything was a blur around me, all but the road in front of me. I pushed the engine as far as I dared as I raced through the cars which were getting fewer in number and a few of them even honked at me. I could hear the thumping of a helicopter above me, and I glanced up to see the police logo on the side of it. I scowled as I raced down the now empty road knowing this had just gotten a lot harder. I shifted up again and slowly started to get tunnel vision from how fast I was going, hell bent on getting away. But then the worst thing ever in my mind happened. I ran out of gas. I stopped and jumped off the bike letting it fall to the ground as I was encircled by cops cars.

I knew by now that this was all over the news and that Mars and Saturn would see this and come to help me. I just needed to hold out for them to get here. I looked around as the cops got out guns drawn and I dropped my trench showing I was unarmed.

"I am unarmed so should you kill me, you all will rot in prison. If you had any balls, you would came at me with your bare hands," I growled softly and smiled a little. This was going to hurt, a lot. I watched as they drew their batons and slung them out to their open form. I reached into my dragon skin armor and pulled out the Kojondo and gently placed it onto the ground at my feet. I then lowered myself into a fighting stance, though my body was sore and screaming at me. They all came in at once batons raised and yelling at me to get down. I kicked my coat up into my hands and used it to deflect the blows from the batons and lashed out with my legs with kicks to their heads or arms. Even with my speed I still got hit and boy did it hurt like hell, but I was lucky they were only grazing blows. I kept them from getting close to the Kojondo near my feet as I danced around it. After a few minutes I managed to push them all back but I was drained.  
"I am not the one going down. By the end of the day, your faces will be kissing this hot asphalt road," I managed to say between pants. Blood dripped from my left hand, and my entire body felt heavy. The world seemed to spin as more cops appeared around me and swarmed me. I fought hard trying to keep them back, but because I was so weakened, I was thrown to the ground and cuffed. I heard several guns being cocked back and leveled on me as I was roughly pulled to my feet. Pain sliced through my arms from how they had my hands cuffed behind me, but I was so numb it barely registered to me. When a cop tried to pick up the Kojondo, I lashed out at him with a kick forcing him back and then shifted to the left just as a bullet grazed my right cheek drawing blood. Seconds later I found myself doubled over coughing after a fist slammed into my stomach, nearly lifting me off my feet.

For the next ten minutes, I was used as a punching bag. Punches and kicks rained down on me. That was, until a gunshot rang out and I felt something break behind me, freeing my hands. The cops dropped me to the ground, and I crawled over to the Kojondo and pulled it close to my chest and curled around it to keep it safe. I didn't move as bullet shells fell on me as the cops fired at who ever fired at them. Then the sound of a fully automatic rifle caught my ears causing me to shift my gaze up slightly. I blinked when I found myself looking into Rosy's eyes, before she spun around and unleashed a fierce flamethrower that scared off several of the cops when their cars caught fire. After the cops had fallen back, Saturn and Mars moved into my field of vision, both with a PS2000 glued to their shoulder. Every now and again, they would each take a turn to change mags. They would lower the front of the rifle letting the spent shells fall out of the port near the front of the gun, effectively emptying the hopper.

I became aware of an arm snaking under my right shoulder, and several tails doing the same with my left. I was rolled onto my back, and my front half was lifted off the ground before I was pulled away from the firefight. I wanted to stand and help out, but with the shape I was in, that would be more of a hindrance then actual help. I was eased up into a car, and I smiled when I saw that it had been Trish and Rosy that had pulled me out. They joined me in the car, and I looked out the rear window to see Mars and Saturn falling back to the car, laying down cover fire for each other. I couldn't keep myself awake, the darkness set in and I was out to the world.

I slowly started to wake up, and I blinked a few times to clear the blurry spots in my vision. I sat up with a groan and looked around finding myself back in my bedroom at the cabin. I heard voices, then my door opened and Mars walked in with a nurse behind her.

"Oh thank the gods! You had us so worried," Mars gasped as hugged me gently while the nurse walked over to the other side of the bed.  
"That gash in your arm had to be stitched closed and we had to give you two blood transfusions. It was a long two days," The nurse explained, and I looked at the fresh white bandage on my left arm. It was then I noticed all kinds of flowers and cards sitting around my room, and I began to wonder where they all came from.

"Nour sent those to us. Even though the government forced the news channels to make it out like one of their agents defused the bomb, many of the people that lived close to that church saw you disable the nuke. The only thing that went off was the primary charge, and it barely harmed the church. That large vase of flowers is their thanks for saving them from having to rebuild," Mars informed me as she looked at them all.

"I just got very, very lucky," I replied as I looked over at her and she nodded showing she understood," So what about that Pokemon I had with me?"  
"The Kojondo is fine now. The pendent she wore helped stabilize her heartbeat as well as give her owner absolute control over her. I was able to repair it so it kept her heart stable and pumping like it should, but at the same time she has her free will back," Mars answered, with a big smile on her face. I smiled back, thankful that I had saved another Pokemon from its suffering. I sighed softly as I moved to stand up and was glad the nurse actually helped me up instead of keeping me on my back. I noticed that Aya and Twi were in the room, and they did not look all that happy with me.

" Aya... Twi... I am sorry. I should have took you with me but... because there was a nuclear bomb I didn't want to risk your lives," I whispered softly to them knowing they would hear me, but all I got back was hurt looks on their faces. Hurting or not, I was going to have to make it up to them and in a big way.

"Nurse, what can and can't I do?" I asked her as I looked at her.

"Nothing too wild, but as long as you do not pull the stitches out of your arm you can do anything mild," She answered and I smiled a little and thanked her before asking to have the room to myself and my pokemon. Mars looked at me and smiled a little knowing what I was going to do before she left the room, closing the door behind her. I sighed and pushed the sheets back before gently patting the bed with my hand. Aya and Twi didn't think twice before joining me and I gently rubbed their heads.

"I have been a blind fool. Please forgive me," I asked softly and they both pushed their heads against my chest and let out soft whimpers. I sighed and gently held them against me and moved my hands under their chins and slowly pushed their chins up till our eyes met. I then gave them both a gentle yet passionate kiss that left them breathless and hungry for more.

"It has been a while my girls, tonight it is just all about you," I whispered in their ears before gently nipping them causing both of them to let out a strained groan of pleasure. Out of all my mates these two I loved the most because they made me feel whole. Yes I loved Mars and Rosy but I knew the love between them and myself was more of helping them recover who they were. There was going to be a day that they both would move on and find the one the completed them like Aya and Twi completed me.

I gently moved my hands down their back and rubbed near the base of their tails and chuckled when they both of their tails moved to the side, flagging that they were ready to be mated, but I had a different plan. I slowly got to my feet and removed my pants and tattered t-shirt before climbing back onto the bed in nothing but my birthday suit. I then gently rolled Aya on her back and planted a kiss on her muzzle as my right hand trailed down Twi's back slowly then under her tail making her purr softly. I could feel Twi's heated folds under my finger tips as I played with them, and I slowly rubbed Aya's belly with my left hand as I kissed her neck gently. Their mews of pleasure and love was like music to my ears.

They didn't beg for me to speed up or for more then what I was doing. I slowly moved my left hand down and gently pushed two fingers into Aya causing her to mew softly. I also pushed two fingers into Twi and felt her push back against them gently as she let out a soft yip. I slowly kissed back up to Aya's muzzle and Twi joined in making it a three way kiss as I pumped my fingers gently into their soaking wet folds. I could not wait to feel their hot confines around my cock and hear their cries of pleasure as I made love to them. Aya suddenly let out a strained cry as her walls constricted around my fingers and tried to milk them for my seed. Twi gently pulled away from me and rolled onto her back next to Aya knowing she would have to wait for her turn.

I gently kissed Twi before pushing my fingers back into her as I readjusted myself so that my rock hard breeding tool was nudging Aya's quivering sex. With my weight gently resting on my left arm I began to push my blunt tip into the silky folds of the kitten beneath me causing her to mew loudly as she was stretched tightly around the tip of my cock. I groaned as I started to feed inch after inch into Aya, her slick insides pulled and suckled on my invading cock as it to pull it deeper into her. I twisted my fingers inside Twi so that with every motion they rubbed the top of her tunnel and I added a twist with my thumb adding to her pleasure as I gently rubbed and prodded at her tail hole with it.  
Both of them purred and moaned at what I was doing, and once my hips met the toned hips of the kitten under me I gently began to thrust into her. The room was filled with the mixed sounds of moans and the wet squish of my fingers and cock pushing into the pokemon I love. Aya climaxed quickly since she was built to handle a much smaller cock then the one stretching her right now and I felt my fingers bind up inside Twi as she reached her peak as well. I moaned as I kept gently pumping my cock in and out of Aya, not mating her like before, but making love to her and showing her how much she really meant to me in the only way I could. Words meant almost nothing to a pokemon, only actions spoke to them.

After several minutes, I started to reach near my peak, I could feel my balls tightening up but I kept a tight grip on my control and continued the slow journey in and out of Aya's tight folds. The look on Aya's face held nothing but pure bliss, she had climaxed four times since I started making love to her. Her folds were constantly gripping and milking my cock, and seconds later I pushed into her as deep as I could go with a long deep moan as I painted her cervix with my seed. Once my climax tapered off, I took a little time to enjoy the feeling of being so deep inside Aya and I could tell by how she looked at me she was enjoying it as well. I looked over at Twi as I pulled my fingers from her and she smiled at me and kissed me gently. I chuckled as I slowly pulled from Aya, still hard as a rock, making Aya mew out in delight.

Twi rolled to her feet and stood raising her tail high and to the side. I smiled and shook my head, but I moved behind her and gripped her hips as I prodded at her dripping sex with the tip of my cock. She looked at me and let out a few begging yips as she lowered her chest to the bed and pushed back against me a few times. I leaned over her back and very slowly began to feed my cock into her, stretching her slowly making her growl deeply in pleasure. I rocked my hips slightly, teasingly, slowly pushing the last bit of my meat into her. Twi was panting hard as she pushed back against me letting out deep moans. I smiled and trailed my hands up her sides to her rings and began to rub them as I gently moved my cock in and out of her. The combination of my thrusts and my fingers firmly rubbing her rings made her cry out in bliss as she suddenly went stiff as her orgasm ripped through her like lightning.

The onslaught of her sudden tightness made me groan loudly, but I gently kept thrusting into her, powering through her climax, wanting to draw it out a long as I could. This right here is why I fought, this was my drive to stay alive. I felt one with Twi as I took her slowly, and lovingly. I had felt the same with Aya only a few moments ago. I was bound with them heart and soul. I sped up my thrusts a little and rubbed Twi's rings a little harder making her moan and whimper under me, her entire body shaking with pleasure and I could see a few tears falling from her eyes. She was happier then I could ever imagine and it only made me take her a little harder. I looked over at Aya and laughed a little. She was asleep already, and making cute little purring noises as she dreamed. Twi's howl drew my attention back to her as she came hard again, her tight velvet walls worked my cock harder then before and at this rate I was ready to blow. I closed my eyes and pushed hard into her as I gripped her hips hard holding her still as I filled her with my seed.

Twi groaned softly as she pushed back against me, milking me for every drop she could. Once I had filled her with all I could I gripped her chest and rolled so she was resting on top of me. I was laying next to Aya and I smiled when she shifted and curled up next to me. Twi spun around, being careful about not pulling my cock out of her and laid on my chest as she laid her head on my shoulder. I watched as she fell asleep in no time and I reached down and covered us up. I wasn't tired, so I spent the rest of the day laying there watching them sleep peacefully. I looked out of the window and sighed.

"I wonder what will be in store for us in the days to come," I said softly before falling asleep myself.


	24. Chapter 24

Sorry for the slow updates. I have been busy with work and personal drama. But all that aside, I want to thank my beta reader theforgotten96 for all the hard work he has done for me for the last few chapters. Soon I will be getting this story back on a roll. Please read and review, thanks everyone!

* * *

I woke to the sound of birds and the smell of food. Stretching I got up and put on a few clothes then headed into the kitchen. There I found both Saturn and Mars sitting at the table while Trish cooked up some breakfast.

"Ah Aren, we were wondering when you wanted to strike the next lab. I hope soon otherwise we might miss our chance for a surprise attack," Mars explained and I grunted as I sat down.

"We leave today and we have to travel fast. Meaning we have to turn to using a car," I replied as I looked at them," I am sure we will have someone who would be willing to give us a boat ride to Sunyshore. Once there I know we will find a rout into the lab. Once inside Aya can knock out the power. I know she can."  
They nodded in agreement as Trish came over and placed our plates down. It was then I noticed that the Mienshao had joined us at the table and was looking directly at me. She had a mixture of fear and respect on her face but that was quickly overridden by the hunger for food. I chuckled and joined her in wolfing down the meal knowing she might want to hear me out before we hit the road. I know part of her fear was from the fact I was my brother's twin.

It didn't take long to wipe out the plate of food and I excused myself from the table and washed my plate. I then made sure the Mienshao saw where I was heading to before making my way outside and near the waterwheel. It didn't take her long to join me out there and when she sat next to me I looked at her and smiled a warm welcoming smile.

"Do not worry, I am nothing like my brother. If you want to stay then by all means stay. I will provide you a nice home and protect you. I wont stop you if you want to leave. I also wont stop you from fighting at my side," I said softly instantly catching her attention," I will also call you by the name Sasha. A fitting name for a powerful fighter like yourself."

The newly named Sasha stared at me in shock that I was showing her such respect. I was sure now she was never shown any respect at all in her life and I was now driven to give her a better life then she had. I slowly reached out and when I didn't see any kind of rejection to my touch I picked her up and gently placed her on my lap. Sasha leaned against me slightly as I rubbed her head, showing her that I saw her as my new friend and not some expendable pawn for me to throw away. I then became aware that Sasha was sniffing my chest and I looked down only to see a pair of very curious amber eyes looking up at me.

"Ah, I think I know what you are smelling. You smell the scent of my mates on me. I made love to them last night. Both Aya and Twi will tell you all about it I am sure once they wake up," I explained to her and I noticed her ears perk up and tune in on the emotions I had put into my words without realizing it. I hoped it would help her understand who I was as a person. To know that I would never hurt her or keep her from doing what she wanted. I let Sasha stand up and she walked over to the water and looked at her reflection. She ran a finger over the pendant that hung from her neck. She turned to me and pointed to it with a bewildered look on her face.

"Don't worry Sasha. It has been altered to where no one has control over you anymore. It is there to keep you alive and help you now. Sadly there was nothing the doctors could do to stabilize you without it," I answered this time I was sure she had picked up the sadness in my voice. I didn't like how they had tampered with her life but now she had to live with it, but now she was no longer had to deal with it alone. I sighed and gently placed her on the ground and stood up. It was time to pack and leave for the next lab. Sasha followed me into the house and watched as I packed a few sets of clothes then my dragonskin then finally my weapons and ammo. It was harder for me to get into the mindset I needed for this. Now that I had formed a deeper bond I didn't want to take them and put them in danger but I knew that they would be very unhappy if I left them behind again.

I picked up my duffel bag and turned around to find Aya and Twi sitting right in front looking up at me with confused looks on their face. I knelt down and placed my hands on their heads.

"I wont leave you behind again. I do not want to loose you but I wont leave you here to worry about me," I whispered to them as I rubbed their heads. When a smile formed on their face I felt a smile form on mine. I stood back up and slung my duffel bag over my shoulder then headed into the house with Sasha, Aya, and Twi walking behind me. Saturn and Mars were already at the door waiting for me with their bags in hand and pokemon on their belt.

"Ready to go I take it," I asked and they nodded so I called Sasha, Aya, and Twi back to their balls," So how are we doing this? Walking? Car?"

"With how far away this lab is I am going to say car," Saturn replied and I nodded with then turned on my heels and walked out of the door. Thankfully Saturn had kept the car they had used to save me when I was in trouble. We loaded everything into the trunk of the car and hid it in the spare tire compartment under the carpet. I climbed into the back seat as Mars took shotgun. Saturn got behind the wheel and started the engine and slowly pulled out into traffic. Even though the police patrols were up people went about their daily lives and it gave us the right situation to blend in. Mars explained exactly where the base was in Sunyshore. It turned out the only way in and out was through an advanced scanning system in the lighthouse there but there was one other way in as well, one that not many people knew about. She told us that the lab had a inlet in the sea that allowed water in to power the turbines and thus provided the lab with its own electricity

"If it is powered by hydroelectric turbines then a well placed charge will take them out and gain us entry but, it would also give us away. So how can we deal with that problem?" I asked wanting to make sure we at lest get a chance to catch them with their pants down.

"That is very simple Aren. If we play our cards right and slip several large stones into the inlet then the stones will damage them to the point they have to be shut down. That is when we slip in but it will have to be done quickly. Once those turbines are shut down we will have three minutes to get inside the pipe before they seal it off. Once sealed off they will drain the pipe to be able to get a look at and repair the turbines," Mars answered and a small smile appeared on my face.

"Silencers will be the key on taking out the repair crew if they are part of our enemy. If not then we will bind and gag them to maintain our cover," Saturn chimed in and I agreed with a nod of my head. The less lives we have to take the easier on us it will be in the end. I sat back in my seat and stared out the window, going over the plan in my head again and again. It was simple enough but a they say it is easier said then done. I was hoping when we got to Sunyshore we could pass off as tourist and get S.C.U.B.A gear under the false pretense of wanting to see the wonders of sea life.

After a few hours we were arrived at Sunnyshore and parked the car in a place that wouldn't draw attention. We then got out and stretched before getting our gear from the back of the car. We then walked to a near by shop and haggled with a clerk over their S.C.U.B.A gear but in the end we were able to walk out with what we needed. Using the crowds of people as cover we made our way to the lighthouse then walked down under the docks and began to change. It only took minutes to change into the S.C.U.B.A gear and we double checked over our duffel bags to make sure the bags we had put them in were water tight. Once we were sure everything was good to go we dove into the water and started to swim for the inlet. Using hand signals we were able to stay together and find the inlet. But things turned out to be much harder then we had thought. The mesh wire that covered the inlet had much smaller holes then what Mar's had seen before.

I growled and since none of us didn't have a water Pokemon to help us out. I moved down to look around the inlet and barely got out of the way when a large bolder slammed into it and crumbled. After the dust and rocks cleared out of the way the grating over the inlet had fallen off causing me to look to see where that bolder had came from. About four feet or so was a group of Floatzeal and they were picking up all kinds of rocks. I smiled a little then joined them in gather rocks with Mars and Saturn right beside me. We were having to be careful to make sure we didn't get sucked into the inlet. One of the Floatzeals got too close and all its rocks got sucked in and it grabbed the edge of the inlet and held on for dear life. I quickly swam over to the side of the inlet and tossed my rocks in then quickly took hold of one of its paws. I was suddenly pulled in and managed to grab the edge of the inlet.

I held onto the Floatzeal's paw and struggled to pull it close to my chest to get a better hold on it. Thankfully the Floatzeal used it's tails to hold onto me by wrapping them around my waist and it used it's paws to hold onto my dive suit. Now that both of my hands were free I swung my other arm over and took hold of the edge and slowly began to pull myself out. Once the others saw that we were in danger they quickly began to throw rocks of different sizes into the inlet pipe and finally a rock the size of a large TV caused the turbine to fail and slowly the suction in the pipe slowed to a stop. I let go of the edge of the pipe and slowly moved to where I was sitting on the edge of the pipe grabbing my duffel bag. The Floatzeal would not let me go so I waved to its friends then Mars, Saturn, and myself started to swim up the pipe as fast as we could. We managed to beat the bulkhead before it closed and we waited for the water to drain. As we waited I gently rubbed the Floatzeal's head to calm it down, I didn't need a scared pokemon clinging to me while I fought. After a few seconds it let me go and bowed to me before looking at me.

I smiled when I saw the water quickly draining away and in seconds it was gone. We all quickly removed our dive suits and geared up for the assault. One of my empty pokeballs fell out of my bag as I pulled out my PS2000 and the Floatzeal picked it up and looked at it. I turned and looked at the Floatzeal as I hung my rifle from my shoulder. I then knelt down and gently placed a hand on its shoulder.

"If you want to come with then alright but it will be very dangerous. You could loose your life. It is up to you," I said softly as it looked up at me then its ears perked up and it quickly touched the button on the ball and disappeared inside. I quickly placed the ball on my belt then shouldered my rifle and aimed it at the hatch as Mars and Saturn quickly did the same. Once the door opened I could tell right away there was not getting around killing so I opened fired. Mars and Saturn joined me seconds later as I saw several armed guards and armed grunts. In seconds the guards and the grunts were dead and we slowly walked out of the pipe and into the lab. I let Aya and the others out of their balls and then set off to find the best place for Aya to EMP the place. Mars and Saturn watched our backs as we traversed through the pipes and wires, but then I found what I was looking for. The massive cluster of fuse boxes were only several feet in front of us so I signaled for Aya to use her power to shut the place down as we got out our night-vision goggles.

Aya didn't waist time and the second we had out goggles in place she let the fuse box have it. Sparks rained down from the box and the lights as they all went out leaving us in complete darkness. I didn't worry about my pokemon since I knew they could easily see in the dark. So we carefully started to make our way through the lab to find the best place to blow it up. That is when everything went to shit. Somehow they managed to get the power back on and bullets started to fly in every direction. We all ducked behind a pillar and ripped off out night-vision goggles with several strings of unpleasant thoughts going through our minds. For several minutes we were in a stale mate, unable to move anywhere as we tried to keep the grunts from gaining ground. My pokemon couldn't do anything without the risk of getting shot so all they could do is stay behind cover and wait it out.

"Grenade!" Mars yelled as she pulled the pin on one and cooked it for a few seconds before rolling it down the hall. The grunts were unable to get far enough away before they were filled with shrapnel or blown apart. The blast caused my ears to ring but I could not waste time. I stepped out and started to take out the grunts that had managed to get away from the blast. Both Mars and Saturn shifted from their cover and closed in behind me and provided cove fire as we all slowly moved down the hallway. The floor was littered with hundreds of bullet casings making it hard to get a well balanced footing as we pressed our advantage. Sadly Murphy's Law decided to take effect. I took a hit in the shoulder causing the bullet shells under my feet to shift sending me down hard on my back. The impact forced all the air out of my lungs and dazed me slightly. Aya quickly ran over and placed herself between me and the danger. I snapped out of my daze and quickly got up to a kneeling position just seconds before blood sprayed from the side of Aya's neck. There was an audible click from the small selector on my PS2000 before I jerked the trigger back and emptied the remainder of the clip into everything in front of me.

Once I realized I was out of ammo I recalled Aya back into her ball hoping that the pokeball would slow the bleeding enough to allow me to get out of here and get her to a center. I quickly recalled my other pokemon to keep them out of harms way then reloaded my rifle. Mars and Saturn were shocked by what happened but didn't ease up on their trigger fingers. They were the only thing keeping me alive right now. After the shock had worn off anger welled up inside me to the point I was seeing nothing but red. I surged to my feet and let out a primal yell as I yanked the trigger back and just let the bullets fly. I was so enraged that I didn't feel the impacts from the bullets slamming into the dragon skin I wore. Anyone that got into my way was torn apart by the volley of lead I sent their way. I went where my feet took me, emptying clip after clip after clip into the grunts. I didn't even look back to see if Mars and Saturn were following me as I walked through a river of blood.

I finally reached the center of the lab and kicked down the doors. The barrel of my rifle was glowing a bright cherry red as smoke drifted all around me. In front of me stood their leader Cyrus. I didn't think twice as I dropped my rifle to the ground and charged him with a battle cry. Cyrus snapped his fingers and a dozen grunts filed out from the doors behind him and opened fired stopping me dead in my tracks. Once their clips ran out my deep laughter filled the room. The as the dust settled they could still see me standing, my trench coat was in ruins. With a sharp tug I ripped it off revealing the dragon skin underneath it.

"If that is the best you can do then it is my turn," I growled as I tossed my coat to the floor. Again I charged towards them closing the distance quickly as they tried to reload in a panic. One grunt managed to slam his clip home but he was too late. I caught him with a in the crook of my arm at a dead sprint. The force behind the blow snapped his neck instantly and as he fell to the ground I snatched up his MP5. I spun on my heels and took out two more grunts then smashed the butt of the rifle into the face of a third. I ducked under the wild swing of the fourth grunt and took out his legs with a sweeping kick. After he hit the ground I made sure he stayed down with a few rounds to the chest. I dropped the next two grunts with twin three round bursts. With half the grunts down I was able to take better stock of what was going on around me. It was then I noticed that the remaining grunts had been taken out by Mars and Satuen. The only person left was Cyrus and he had been placed on his knees and they were holding their handguns to the back of his head.

"Come on now you two, I took you in, gave you a home when no one would give you one," He pleaded as he went to grab a knife on his belt.

"Shut up!" Mars yelled as she kicked him hard in the back then grabbed him by his hair and jerked him back to his knees. I walked up behind him and slammed pistil whipped him hard in the back of his head.

"There is no place that will harbor your tainted soul, you will burn for what you have done," I growled in a deep cold voice then I pulled the trigger at the same time with Mars and Saturn effectively blowing his head off. I dropped my handgun then walked back to where our duffel bags were and grabbed mine. I then made my way back to the room and place my duffel bag down and opened it, revealing a the large bomb I had been working on in my free time and armed it.

"Twenty minutes should be enough time to get the hell out of here," I said as I set the time then started the count down. I dropped all my weapons and took off running for the front exit. I could hear Mars and Saturn right behind me and they would yell out directions from time to time. When we busted through the front doors we hauled ass for the closet pokemon center. The nurse was shocked when I almost broke the door off the hinges. I handed her Aya's ball and told her what had happened and I watched as she quickly ran off into the back and the operating sign turned on.

The hours ticked by as I paced around the waiting room and it didn't even dawn on me that the cops had not shown up at all. Mars and Saturn said very little to me since they knew that this was a very sensitive matter. I kept pacing worried that the worst had happened. I didn't even notice when the nurse walked out of the ER and right up to me.

"Aren... you can see her now," The nurse whispered as she placed a hand on my shoulder causing me to nearly jump out of my skin. I nodded as Mars and Saturn stood up and followed me as I trailed behind the nurse. I was so worried that I was sweating buckets and my hands shook for the first time. When we finally reached the ICU the nurse let us in and I quickly but quietly ran over to Aya's bed. I knelt down and gently took her paw in my hands and looked at her face.

"Aren... I am afraid I have some bad news... we managed to save her life but... due to the damage to her spine she wont be able to walk for the rest of her life," The nurse explained stuttering from time to time. I could feel my right eye twitching as the worst news in my life sank in. I stood there looking at Aya as I felt part of my heart shatter into thousands of pieces. After a minute or two I noticed that Aya had opened her eyes and she was looking at me. I quickly knelt down and placed a hand on her head as we looked into each others eyes.

"Leave us," I whispered gaining a few weird looks from the nurse, Mars, and Saturn," I said leave us!"

They jumped when I yelled at them then quickly left the room. I could feel tears spilling from my eyes as I looked back at Aya and I could see the pleading look in her eyes. I knew that she didn't want to live like this, unable to move or feel anything beyond her neck. I looked down as I un-holstered my handgun and I placed it near her paw.

"If you are sure... this is what you want... then I will not let anyone live who had anything to do with this," I whispered and she let out a very weak meow and nodded her head. I picked up the gun and for the first time my hand was shaking like a leaf in a bad windstorm. It took everything I had to place the gun to her head, my heart was burning to the point I wanted to rip it out. As my finger moved to the trigger I watched Aya close her eyes and a smile appeared on her face. It was becoming harder to hold onto the gun as my hand shook to the point the gun was rattling. I closed my eyes and let out a pained cry as I pulled the trigger and the room was filled with a ear splitting bang as the gun fired.


	25. Chapter 25

I opened my eyes as a flat tone filled the room. Blood was all over the top of the bed and my face. My shot had been true. The nurse, Mars, and Saturn ran in as I let out an anguished cry. No one said anything, there was nothing to really say at the moment. I dropped the gun onto the bed and cradled Aya's limp body against my chest as I cried, and even though a part of me was happy to know she was in a better place it still hurt to know that I had just killed someone I loved dearly. I slowly pulled off the leads for the heart monitor then pulled the IV out of Aya's leg. Slowly I stood up holding her body tenderly against my chest and walked out of the Pokemon center, heading around to the back of the building. Once I found a good spot I then placed her body onto the ground and backed away. I called out Rosy and when she looked at Aya she looked at me in shock.

"Rosy please... I need you to cremate her. She got injured protecting me and she didn't want to live the rest of her life paralyzed from the neck down. So please," I asked as I knelt down and rubbed her head gently. Rosy understood then walked over and took a deep breath causing her body heat to almost triple. She then opened her mouth and a bright white flame erupted from her mouth and engulfed Aya's body. In just a few seconds her body was turned to ashes. Once everything was burned to a fine ash Rosy stopped and looked back at me. I slowly walked over and took out a small empty glass bottle and put a few of Aya's ashes into it then sealed it tightly. I placed it in my pocket and then looked at Rosy.

"I need you to do a very powerful fire spin. I need you to try and kick up a strong wind to carry her ashes away," I said softly but before Rosy could do it, a very strong gust of wind blasted down and blew the ashes off high into the air.  
"It has been a while, Aren," A female voice said behind me and I turned around and saw Nour standing near a Dragonknight.

"Yes it has been Nour, thank you," I said softly then I headed back into the Pokemon center. Nour recalled her Dragonknight and followed me in.

"Aren we need to talk first," she said and I turned around and looked at her," I know you only want to fight this yourself but you need help. I went ahead and lead a group into the Oreburgh Lab and took it out for you. You can start with the Nightshade labs now. I am sure you want to do that now more than ever."  
"Yeah...at first I wanted to do this for a good cause but now...now they have made it personal. I don't want to drag too many people into this. The Nightshade labs are run by my twin brother and my father," I said in a cold calculated voice. Nour nodded showing she understood, but it did ease my burden to know I was no longer alone in this fight. People were beginning to open their eyes and fight against the corrupt system they lived under. I knew it would take the heat off me and give me a little more breathing room, but at the same time I wasn't happy that others were getting involved. I turned and looked at Saturn and Mars and walked over to them.

"Let's get moving, I don't want to stay here any longer," I whispered and they nodded slightly and I pulled out the small bottle and some string and made a small necklace then put it on. I picked up my things and headed out for the car, though I felt sadness and wanted to cry but, I just couldn't. I wanted to get out of here and away from here, away from the pain that came from this place. Nour helped me along with Saturn and Mars. Once we had everything packed we climbed into the car. I sat in the very back of the car, next to my gear and I laid there wondering why I wasn't crying. There was a soft flash and I looked over and saw that Sasha was sitting next to me. I slowly sat up and looked at her wondering why she came out. Sasha looked at me and gently touched Aya's ball then moved her paw to her heart and bowed her head. From what I could tell she was saying she was sorry for my loss. So I placed a hand on her head and rubbed it gently before slowly pulling her against my chest. The second she was laying against my chest I started to cry hard, sobs took my ability to speak. Sasha rubbed my chest gently and let me cry on her shoulder. I cried and cried until I passed out from the exhaustion.

I woke up when the car stopped and I looked around and saw that Sasha and Twi were sleeping next to me. I was wondering what was going on so I shifted and looked out the window. We had pulled back onto the ferry that was taking us back to the cabin. I settled back down and looked at Twi and I could see that her cheeks were damp. I gently rubbed her head, and she slowly opened her eyes and looked at me. I sighed softly and rubbed her head and kissed her gently.

"I know Aya was a sister to you. I will miss her as well," I said softly and she nodded slightly. I sighed and leaned back against the bag behind me and looked out of the window at the sky. I knew what was going on with Twi, there was a hole in my soul where Aya use to be. I have never liked to use the word hate but at this moment I hated that I was forced to end the life of someone I loved and I wanted to kill everyone who was involved. I had first thought that this was something I was wanting to do, to make a change in the world, but now... it has become a personal vendetta. I use to think I could back out of this if I needed to but now, I couldn't make myself back out even if I wanted to. It was hard to think that something like this has completely changed on how I viewed this whole thing.

Hours slowly ticked by as the ferry rolled with the swells of the sea. I could feel the storm brewing somewhere out over the vast sea, like the dark hole that was left in my heart. I did feel better having Twi snuggled close to me but the pain of my loss was always there reminding me that I will never see Aya again. I slowly sat up and looked at my friends and saw they were sleeping, the gentle rocking of the boat had lured them off to dream land. Lucky. I could not seem to fall back to sleep. I settled back down and held Twi close to me as I rubbed Sasha's back slowly. All the while I was beating myself up for not doing anything to save Aya. I knew in my heart of hearts that there was nothing I could have done but at the same time I still felt bad for not doing anything. After a while of beating myself up for another hour or so I soon fell prey to the rocking of the boat.

I slowly opened my eyes when I was shaken awake by Mars. I slowly sat up and blinked and looked around. I smiled a weakly as Mars helped me out of the back of the car. I turned around and picked Twi and Sasha up in my arms and headed for the cabin, but I froze in place when I saw Nour restraining Saturn.

"Nour...what are you doing?" I asked softly as Trish and Rosy appeared from their pokeballs.  
"What does it look like I am doing Aren? I have been forced into this," She said as she pointed her handgun at me," Your brother has threatened my family if I don't take care of all of you."  
"Nour, put the gun down and let's talk about this," I said slowly, unable to do anything with Twi and Sasha in my arms.

"There is no talking about this Aren. Unlike me you do not have a family that cares about you," Nour snapped as she shifted the gun to Mars, who had just walked out from behind the car," I don't think so Mars. Do you think I couldn't see you trying to sneak that handgun out of the bag?"

Trish moved in front of Mars holding her hands out in a protective manner as a deep warning growl rumbled deep in her chest. I didn't like this situation at all, there was nothing I could really do and I felt useless.

"Nour, please think about what you are doing. Do you honestly think my brother will let your family go? You decided to stand up and do something, you stood up to fight back against the corruption and abuse. Did you stop to think once about the danger you were putting your family in? How about yourself? The last time I saw you was in the warehouse and watched you get shot," I said as I tried to pull her attention back to me," Nour your just a teenager for Christ sakes. What do you think I feel when I watch a girl your age getting wounded in a fight I started?"

"Aren, please, don't make this harder than it is already damn it!" Nour shouted as her hand began to shake.

"Nour put the gun down. You know I can help you. I will be taking down my brother and his lab next. I will end this," I said calmly as Twi and Sasha began to wake up," Please, I have dealt with enough today as it is and you know that."  
Nour looked down and slowly lowered her handgun and that is all Saturn needed to disarm her and place her in a hammer lock. I let out a soft sigh happy that it had ended without anyone getting shot. I gently placed Twi and Sasha down on their feet then looked at Nour.

"Saturn, please take her inside and talk with her, I am going to help Mars with the bags," I said softly and watched as Saturn slowly walked Nour into the cabin. I then walked over and helped Mars with the bags, but I noticed the strange look on Trish's face.

"Trish, what is the matter?" I asked softly as I knelt down near her with a bag in each hand.

"Aren...I sense something growing within Mars," Trish replied softly.

"What...what do you mean?" I asked slowly as I tried to figure out what she was talking about.  
"Aren, Mars is pregnant," Trish replied bluntly.

I looked at Trish like she was crazy. I stood and walked over to Mars, leaving the bags near Trish.

"Mars...is there anything you haven't told me?" I asked her in a serious tone, but when she didn't meet my eyes I knew she was hiding something," Mars are you... are you really pregnant?"

"I just found out at the Pokemon Center. I asked them to check when I missed my period," she said softly then looked up at me," It is yours Aren. You are the only one I have had sex with, so there is no doubt in my mind it is yours."

"When you going to tell me or try and keep it hidden from me Mars? Trish told me what she felt when she moved in front of you," I asked as emotions boiled over once again. Mars shook her head as she hugged me tightly as I started to cry again. Everything was happening so suddenly I didn't know what to feel. Happiness? Sorrow? I didn't know what to feel anymore. I lost someone very important to me and yet I have gained another reason to fight. They say one person dies, a new life enters the world.

I sat down on the bumper of the car and Mars sat in my lap and held onto me. At this moment it felt like my whole world had been turned upside down. I felt a rough tongue travel over my hand and I looked down to see Twi, Pearl, Trish, Rosy, and Sasha standing close to me, doing their best to show me that they were there for me. That even in my messed up world that they looked up to me and loved me in one way or another, be it the love of a mate or that of family. Mars was there for me as well, not only as the mother of my child growing in her belly, but also as one of my closest friends. Saturn was also there to watch my back and help me when I needed it. I realized that Aya's death had also affected them as well. We all were hurting because of what happened and I felt better knowing I wasn't alone in this.

"No one here is happy about the death of Aya, but no matter how much it hurts us we cannot let this drag us down and make us forget the fun times we had with her. All we have is each other and not a single one of us would like to see the others sit around and cry over the death of anyone of us. It won't be easy, but we have to stay on our feet and continue on," I whispered softly to all of them as I placed a hand on Mars's belly," We have something important to protect now. Mars is pregnant with my child and we have to fight harder so that when that child comes into this world it won't have to grow up with the level of corruption that is around us right now. Mars I know you want to be on the front lines fighting, but now you have two lives to think about, your own and the baby growing inside you, but I know you won't stay on the sidelines so I ask you for the child's sake, stay back out of the fighting and watch our backs through a rifle scope. Please."  
"I can do that Aren, I know you are right and want the best not only for me and the child, but with what happened to Aya...I cannot just sit back and watch you and Saturn and both of your pokemon put your lives on the line. If watching your back through a rifle scope helps then I will do it. At least I am doing something other than sitting here wondering if you will come back or not," Mars replied as she looked up at me in thanks," Come on, let's go inside and rest, we all need it after a day like today."

I could not agree more with Mars at the moment, but I still had to sit down and talk with Nour and make her see that I would keep my word. I stood alongside Mars and we gathered up the duffel bags and headed inside with my pokemon following closely behind us.

I placed my bags into my room then headed into the kitchen where Nour was sitting in a chair. I sat down and looked at her as Saturn placed a drink in front of both of us. I sipped my tea a little bit then looked at Nour.

"I know you want to get your family back safe. I am not mad for what you tried you do, but I want you to understand that my brother and father will not keep to their word. Once I was dead they would have most likely killed you," I said softly as I sat back in my chair," But I will hold to my word when I say I will save them, but you need to trust me."

"Aren...I want to believe you, I really do, but you will need to let me come with you. You will need to let me fight beside you," She replied and I sighed and looked up at the table top.

"Okay...okay... Mars will be staying back as a sniper now," I said as I looked at her catching her attention," She is going to have my child, but I cannot just flat out tell her she has to stay here. I want her to be safe and still help out as much as she can. So being a sniper would be the best thing for her."

Nour nodded once my words sank in and she sipped on her tea and then looked up at me. I tapped my fingers on the table as she looked at me and I got the feeling she understood more than what I had told her. I finished my tea a few minutes later and stood up.

"Right now everyone needs help. Either to see what is going on in front of them or to fight it. I won't stop you from helping me," I said softly before I turned around and headed for my room. On my way I saw Trish and Pearl kissing on the couch and I chuckled softly. When I walked into my room I found Twi, Ruby, and Sasha laying on my bed waiting for me. I slowly removed my clothes till I was in my boxers. I joined then and curled up next to them under the covers and smiled then they moved to get closer to me. Though Aya was missing, I felt wanted and needed here. I held onto them and rubbed their backs slowly and relaxed as I watched them fall asleep. I spent a few hours watching them sleep and soon my own eyes slowly closed and I fell asleep in seconds.


	26. Chapter 26

The sound of gunfire woke me in a flash. I rolled out of my bed as glass exploded everywhere. Bullets hissed through the air as I crawled over to my bag and pulled out my PS2000 and slammed the clip home and smacked the bold forward.

"Mars! Saturn! What is going on?" I yelled as I assumed a kneeling position at the one of the windows.

"Nightshade decided to bring the fight to us! They have the cabin surrounded! Your pokemon are back in their balls!" Mars yelled back then the sound of her sniper rifle echoed throughout the cabin. That is all I needed to hear, the second her rifle barked I open fire at the tree line dropping three of their men with the first seven rounds. I was greeted with a hail of gunfire that forced me to duck and rethink my position. I quickly moved out of my room bringing my bag with me and joined Mars and Saturn in the kitchen. They had flipped the kitchen table and refrigerator on their sides. Nour was with them, kneeling beside them, with a MP5 in her hands. At the front door there was a pile of bodies and the opposition had backed off to regroup and plan their next assault, so I took the time to think about the situation.

"Alright give me the break down," I asked as I looked at my friends.

"Okay, we are facing about sixty or so of their thugs. They are armed mainly with M16s and MP5s and have the advantage right now with numbers. Possible points of entry are the bedroom windows and the front door, so one of us has to cover each one and that is where our disadvantage is. We don't have enough cover to do so," Mars said as she kept a watch on her bedroom.

"Okay. They might try and smoke us out with tear gas or some kind of smoke grenade so we have to keep that in mind. On top of it all if they all come at us at once we will be overrun in seconds," I muttered aloud as I took stock of what we had left after our assault on the last laboratory," Ammo will be a big factor in this. Short controlled burst and only fire when you know you will get a kill shot."

They nodded showing they understood as I kept thinking on how we were going to get the hell out of this. In terms of defense the table would not withstand anything from their guns and the refrigerator wasn't going to be much help either. It was then I heard a low rumble and then it turned into a growl. I shifted slightly and kept low as I slowly made my way over to the door frame and peeked out. What I saw rolling up in front of the cabin was a tank.

"Um, we have a big problem!" I called out to my friends and they looked at me as if I had gone crazy," They have a fucking tank!"

I watched as Nour's face lost all color to it and the same happened with Mars and Saturn as well. We had nothing to fight a tank with and in the position we were in one well-placed shot would be the end of us. I quickly got back behind what little cover we had and shook my head. There was a ground shaking boom as the first round from the tank tore the roof apart, sending splintered pieces of wood raining down on top of us. The concussion wave of the round blowing up sent us to the floor so hard it made the world around us blurry and distorted. There was the pounding of footsteps and I was kicked onto my back with four rifle barrels pointed at my face. I would say we were screwed but that couldn't even cover how fucked we were. I had nothing to defend myself with, my rifle had been thrown out of reach when the tank round took off the roof.

"Well now it seems I have finally got you brother," Alex said as he strolled into the ruined cabin with his hands in his pocket," Not so big and bad now that you are on the other end of the gun."

I kept my near my chest as I tried to think of a way out of this but with how, but with how many rifles were pointed at her and the threat of the tank that was sitting right outside all I could do was lay there and hope they didn't put a bullet in my head.

"You know, I should thank you for taking out the competition. With Team Galactic out of the way we are getting all the money. Now we just have to take care of one more problem," Alex said as he walked a little close to me," and that is you and your rebellion."

I grunted in pain when Alex placed his foot on my chest and pushed down hard. When I tried to grab his foot so I could breathe one of the goons slammed his rifle butt across my face. I cried out in pain and it only made it harder to inhale due to my brother's foot on my chest.

"Once I am through with you brother, I will be taking these sexy bitches back to my lab. I wonder what kind of pokemon will be the father of their children," Alex said as she dug his foot harder into my chest making me growl in pain. I could feel my anger smoldering but darkness was swallowing up my vision as the last of the oxygen in my lungs was spent. The ground shook as a sudden explosion came from the direction of the tank, and gunfire started to echo from the forest. Alex quickly got off me and ran over to the door and looked out. The grunts were rattled and had dropped their guards and that is all I needed. I lashed out and tripped up two of the guards as I grabbed my PS2000 and pulled the trigger. Shells rained down as I took out the grunts in the cabin and then rolled to my feet and looked for Alex, but he had disappeared. I ran over to the door and looked around seeing many of the grunts lined up in front of the twisted remains of the tank. I looked around confused when I saw a sea of blue uniforms and I slowly moved my hand down and popped the clip out and pulled the bolt back so the bullet in the chamber popped out. All around me as one of the biggest show of police force. Three of the police officers were carrying loaded RPGs. I understood now why the tank was a twisted mass of metal. After a few minutes of looking around I began to wonder why these officers were overlooking me and my friends, and then I saw the badges on their shoulders. It was the same badge that I had seen when Nour took us to her hideout. I turned and looked at Nour as she walked out of the cabin and she chuckled softly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"I told a friend of mine if I didn't call him this morning to come out and see what is going on," Nour explained and I sighed and covered my face with a hand.

"Well find him and tell him thank you. He just saved our asses," I said with a sigh as I looked at ruined cabin," Well, I guess we will be needing a new place to stay."

Mars ran over and hugged me as she cried softly. I could understand why she was crying, what had happened was very scary. We had been on the point of losing everything. I was close to losing my life and my friends were close to losing what freedom they had. I could not fathom what it would be like to be a test subject that is forced to give birth for test results. I held Mars close to me as I looked over at Saturn. She was leaning against the cabin wall with her arms wrapped around herself. She was shaken up pretty badly but okay like the rest of us. This showed us that we have gotten in way over our heads. I looked over at Nour and sighed softly.

"Nour, we need help. We have gone as far as we can without of a team of people to watch our backs. I have three more targets and they will be the hardest of them all, so Nour please, get me all the help you can," I asked softly as I rubbed Mars' back, trying to calm her down.

"Sure and we can have an escort to the hide out," she said softly as she looked around. She seemed have found who she was looking for and she took off and started to talk to him. I sighed and looked down at Mars as she looked up at me.

"I am fine now... thank you. Next time you see your brother, kill that asshole," she said softly and I nodded. I was planning on it. It was going to be harder from here on out but it will be well worth it in the end. It was about ten minutes later we gathered up what personal items we had and climbed into an armored transport. After another minute or so we felt the vehicle jerk then start off for unknown destination.

I sat back relaxing since the ride was going to be long and slow. I had no idea where we were going but I hoped it was a safe place and after several hours the armored transports slowed to a stop and I could hear a blast door being opened. Another minute or so and the armored transport pulled through and parked. When the back door opened I got to my feet and slowly shook my friends awake. Once they were awake I walked off the transport and looked around at the underground bunker and smiled a little.

"This will do," I said softly before heading to a room to settle down. It had been a long day and I was still tired from the day before. Once I entered the room I let my pokemon out before lying down on the bed and promptly passed out into a deep unforgiving sleep.

I woke up suddenly from my own screaming. The nightmare I had left me in a cold sweat. The gunshot was still ringing in my ears and I could feel Aya's blood on my hands. What had gotten to me the most about the nightmare was the sadistic smiled I had on my face when I shot her in my dreams. Never in my life had I ever smiled from hurting someone, and killing people even the thugs I have fought weighed heavily on my heart. Out of all the deaths I have seen the one that tormented me the most was Aya's. It was still fresh on my mind. I was snapped out of my chaotic thoughts were interrupted but something warm running up my cheek causing me to look down at Twi. Her eyes were swimming with concern, worry, and fear. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as I hugged her closely.

"Twi, I am so afraid. I question myself on the fact if I am doing the right thing or not," I whispered into her ear as my tears started to fall and soak into her soft fur," I wonder why I chose to do this in the first place, and what would become of me once this ordeal is finished and over with."

Twi wiggled in my arms until she was looking me in the eyes and I could see the pain she felt, I could see the sorrow and despair. Like me she was questioning everything we have done, but I could see something else deep down. I could see that she wanted to finish this, to see it through to the end and it got me thinking, it opened my eyes. All of this started with Aya and now that she was gone I had to finish it. Fate had led her to me that day in the ring and I could not back out now. As my own drive to push to the end grew the fire in Twi's eyes grew.

"Twi," I stated as I shifted so I was on my knees, my hands were cupped under her chin," Are you sure you really want to see this through to the end? Even if you give up your life?"

There was no hesitation in her answer, with a single nod of her head I felt my resolve repair itself back into the iron wall it used to be. The next thing I knew my lips crashed into hers and her canine tongue was fighting against my own. For several minutes our tongues fought before we pulled away gasping for air. My cheeks were warm from the blush that dusted them. It was then I notices a spicy scent in the air, one that had me hard as a rock in seconds. I grabbed Twi and flipped her over so fast she yelped in surprise, but she didn't fight me. Her hing legs fell open revealing the source of the tantalizing scent. Her sex was swollen almost double its normal size and I could feel the heat radiating from it, washing over the insides of my legs. I looked up into Twi's soft yet heat driven gaze and knew she had been in her heat cycle for a while, but with the fighting and the death of Aya she had forced it to the back of her mind.

"Oh love," I whispered as I gently rubbed her belly, drawing out a soft purr," We will have some down time so let's take care of this."

Twi's eyes lit up at what I said and I could swear her scent had grown stronger, but it didn't matter. It didn't matter because she was my mate and needed me more than ever. When I looked into her eyes I could see the heat driven lust but below that there was much more than any normal person could see. I could see that it wasn't just any male she wanted, no, she wanted me. When I saw this I knew I couldn't let her lie there and suffer, so I went ahead and removed my clothes and settled down next to her. My fingers gently rubbed her belly as I shared a few passionate, needy kisses drawing out several growls of pleasure from her. Once I got her worked up enough from the kissing I shifted so that my head was resting between her hind legs and I gave her a smile that would rival any prankster. Without warning I plunged my tongue deep into her heated folds drawing out a long deep growl from her as her paws came to rest on the top of my head. Unlike before she had a bitter taste to her this time one that made my cock ache for release. I spent a few minutes teasing her with my tongue before the tall tales of her climax started to show up.

It was then I pulled my tongue out, much to her dislike, and I smiled as I reached under her back and picked her up as I moved my legs under me. I pulled her close to my chest as my tip pushed up against her slick folds causing her to buck slightly. I held her tighter as I rocked my hips causing my tip to rub over her folds causing her to wrap her paws around my neck. It was then I pushed myself into her and by the gods she was hot, much hotter than before that was for sure. I began to thrust into her hard and fast causing her to cry out. Her heat had given her slit the ability to stretch around my cock much easier than before and so it made it where I could take her much harder than before. In seconds her eyes rolled back as her body tensed up and her juices poured out of her as her climax tore through her body like a tidal wave. I groaned loudly at the feeling of her muscles working me as her body begged for me to seed her, but I was nowhere near close enough to give her that just yet. Our lips crashed together over and over again as I plowed myself into her like any wild male would.

After what seemed forever I gripped her sides and flipped her around while keeping myself at the hilt inside her. Once she was standing on her paws I leaned over her back and renewed my wild thrusts. Despite the new position I could easily see the look of ecstasy on her face as I gave her what her body demanded. Every now and again I would nip and kiss the back of her neck as she pushed back against me, her body working me harder and harder, trying to milk out the life essence that was stored in my body. I began to gyrate my hips, causing my cock to bounce off different spot inside her dripping wet slit. Twi cried out and howled in pleasure and I didn't care if others heard me, this is what she wanted, what she needed. I wish we could have screwed for eternity but like anything so good it had to come to an end. After what seemed forever I felt my balls tighten up and then my climax hit me like a freight train. I slammed to the hilt inside Twi's milking snatch and dumped every drop of my seed into her. We were in total euphoria for only a few seconds but to us it was a lifetime.

Once our orgasms died down we fell onto our sides and basked in the sweet afterglow of our union, and despite the loss of Aya I felt like I was on top of the world. I knew deep in my heart that Aya was smiling down at me, wanting me to live on and not let what happened rule my life and this is all I needed to give me the push to start moving on. Twi's eyes were closed and she had a smile on her face so wide all her teeth shimmered in the light. I just laid there and watched her drift off into a peaceful slumber again and I chuckled softly and enjoyed it.

"I am glad to see that you're having fun again Aren," A voice called out from the door causing me to jump and I quickly looked over to see who it was.


	27. Chapter 27

I rubbed the back of my head as I my gaze fell on Mars, a chuckle forming in my chest.

"Though I can't cause Twi to have a litter, I wont let her suffer from her heat," I replied as I rubbed Twi's belly and smiled. I used my other hand to pull the covers over the both of us enough to make it where we were decent. Mars sighed as she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed and I looked at her very worried.

"What is the matter love?" I asked as I slowly pulled from Twi making her whimper slightly in her sleep and I rubbed her side before sitting up and looked at her.  
"I want to know what is going on inside that head of yours. You have grown kind of distant from us, but I can understand why, you lost Aya, but please keep us in the loop okay," Mars said softly as she gently placed a hand on mine.

"I am sorry Mars. I am still trying to get over everything that has happened with Aya and the sneak attack," I explained as I gripped her hand," But I am starting to hear things, see things that I was so blind to before. It is like the planet itself is speaking to me at times. I can feel it dying when I sleep, or when I am close to Twi."

Mars listened and nodded slightly as I looked over at Twi and sighed softly, Ever since I became her mate and Aya's mate as well, I have begun to feel things I never had felt before, heard things I never heard before, and I could see things in a new light, as if my eyes had just opened to a new world.

"Many people have become blinded by what the government tells them through the news and taught in the schools. I am sure you can see that now Mars. I know for you the world has changed now that you have a growing life inside you," I whispered as I placed a hand on her belly and smiled a little," To think that the two of us have created a something that rivals a god, a gift given to us to us by a god. To create life...it is a miracle, the ultimate act that we humans can to in our lives."

Mars laughed softly as she placed her hand over mine and looked me in the eyes. Her eyes were shining with mirth and joy, but were tainted by worry and sadness. I sighed and pulled her into my lap. Mars wrapped her arms around my neck and snuggled into my embrace as I wrapped my arms around her in turn. She tucked her head under my chin and sighed softly as I gently rubbed her back and despite everything that had happened recently, I was happy. Before I knew it, Mars had fallen asleep in my arms. I chuckled and slowly moved her to where she was laying on my right side and Twi was now laying on my left. I pulled them both close to me and smiled as sleep once again claimed me.

I woke from something warm running across my cheek. I groaned and slowly sat up and blinked to clear my vision and chuckled softly as Twi nuzzled my chest. I rubbed her head gently before standing up and stretching. I got dressed then headed out to find something to eat and the clicking of nails on the floor let me know that Twi was behind me. After getting Twi and myself some food I sat down at the table where Pearl, Trish, and Rosy were eating. Saturn and Mars joined me seconds later and Nour was the last to join, her white hair was a complete mess.

"Have a nice sleep there Nour?" I asked between bites of my food and laughed when she grumbled and flipped me off. Mars and Saturn chuckled softly as well and my pokemon shook their heads. Nour gulped down her food as if she had not eaten the past few days. She was the first one to finish and she stood and looked over at me.

"You need to address the people here. This is a rebellion now, it is a war between the government and ourselves. Like it or not you are now a leader of a army and we are well armed and well trained," she explained and I sighed softly. Like it or not this was my role now. To lead an army of people in a large fight, to watch people and pokemon die, but no matter how trained the people were, no matter how planned the attacks were people were going to die. This was war and that is what happened.

" Thanks Nour," I whispered softly and she grunted softly before heading off, dropping her plate off before heading to her room.

"She must not be a morning person," Saturn muttered causing us to laugh softly. It felt good to laugh a little despite the ever lurking battle hanging over our heads. I finished my plate off and gathered up the dishes and took them to get cleaned. Twi was once again behind me and I looked over and noticed Pearl and Trish head for their own room and the door closed behind them. It was then I noticed Rosy slipping into Nour's room. Mars was spending time with Sai and Saturn was brushing down her Absol. I chuckled and shook my head and looked down at Twi and she smiled up at me. I thought about what I needed to do and looked around before locating the command room. I sighed then headed into it and was taken back when the four people there saluted me.

"Hey now there is no need for that. I am just like you," I said softly as I waved for them to drop their hands. When they dropped their salute I walked in and looked over the maps and blueprints they had and was taken back at how informed they were. They had traps layouts, security plans, shift changes, codes, the works. I looked around once again and found the armory list and my eyes bugged out at the firearms they had. It was insanity to say the lest. Many of them were military grade weapons and the plastic explosive was high grade simtex. Once triple checking the list I headed over to the maps and blueprints, my brain was working overtime thinking up a plan of attack. I looked over at the four in the room and cleared my throat causing them to jump and look at me.

"So do you have any idea what their numbers are? If they have military back up?" I asked as I sat down at the table and looked over the layout of the lab.

"We have several of our people on the inside, from what they have told us there will be military back up. Tanks and armored transportation. Their armed personal will give them a two to one advantage over us but we will gain the advantage over them if we use our pokemon," the only female replied as she placed her hands on the table and leaned in to look over what I was looking over.

"With the fact their will be massive cross fire, the use of pokemon will only hinder us. That is why I didn't ask about what kind of pokemon they will be using. Now after our initial assault, break away into smaller groups. A lot of the fighting will get into close quarters combat and right down to hand to hand fighting. That is when our pokemon will become effective," I explained and they nodded as they started to understand more on how to plan for and assault this big, "The biggest thing is that we can not just rush into there, we need to know how many we will be facing and what kind of heat they will be packing. If there will be tanks, snipers, ground troops, and if they have military backing."

"Aren, many of us wonder how you have lasted so long with out help. How you can think of plans this detailed without military training," one of the males asked and I looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"I may not have military training, but because I have spent many years in the underground fighting rings, I have learned to know who you are going up against before stepping into the ring. I have been hospitalized for several months on several accounts because I didn't take time to learn about who I am fighting," I replied as I stood up," I have to go see to my pokemon. Get me the information but be safe about it, we can't afford anyone dieing."

I didn't give them time to reply as I walked out and Twi fell in step beside me, having waited at the door of the command room so not to interrupt me while I was looking over the intel they had. I walked over to the small deck and sat down into the chair and chuckled as Twi jumped into my lap and settled down. I rubbed her head for a few minutes then quickly pulled out a piece of paper and began writing. If I was going to address the followers here as their leader I needed to know what I was going to say to them. Seconds ticked off into minutes and minutes ticked off into hours. The sound of the pen scratching against the paper lulled Twi off into a nap and ever now and again I would take a break and lean back into the chair and watch her as I ran my hand through her soft fur. I sighed softly and very gently grabbed the small bottle that hung off the necklace around my neck and bowed my head. I couldn't help but think about how much I missed Aya and I knew I would never truly get over her death, but it wasn't just her death I thinking about. I was also thinking about all the people I had killed, all the sons, fathers, mothers, and daughters I had taken away from their loved ones and it hurt.

I opened my eyes and looked at the piece of paper I had spent hours writing and crumbled it up and threw it away. I knew what I was going to say now. I gently picked Twi up causing her to wake up in the process. I gently placed her down onto the floor then stood. She watched me head for the door and quickly followed me as I headed up to the catwalk in front of the command room and looked out over the people below me. I stood there and watched them for a few minutes before I noticed that Nour was standing beside me. She placed her hand onto my shoulder and smiled as Saturn and Mars joined me. When I looked back out over the people below me I noticed everyone was looking at me.

"You can do this Aren. We all are here now to help you. All you need to do is see that you're no longer along on this. Just speak to them and let them know you are here to lead them now," Nour explained as she looked out over the sea of people below us. I nodded and took a few deep breaths and closed my eyes then opened them.

"For many of us we wonder why we are here. I am no different then you. For many years since my mother died and my father left me what my reason for living was. My mother use to tell me many things while she was alive but what I remember the most is one phrase," I paused for a few seconds and took a breath," Don't fear suffering or blames others. According to the laws that govern the universe all sufferings are your labors of love to unveil your real self. Recently, I lost someone I loved, she was the world to me, and this phrase has been lurking around in my mind ever since. The thing is, we all are human, not one of us here is a god or a super hero, just a normal human and that goes for myself as well."

I paused for a few minutes as I looked down at Twi then over at my friends. They smiled at me and I looked back out over the people below me.

"What we are fighting for is our freedom from a corrupted government that pays these labs that trap and experiment on pokemon, on humans, and make the law turn the other cheek as the people from the labs murder and steal. Enough is enough. I wont stop you from fighting if that is your wish. All I ask is that you keep your families in mind," I said loudly," Anyone who dies in this fight will be given a proper burial and your families will be notified. This is war now and I can not ever promise that any of you will return alive, but that is the danger when anyone gets into a fight of this magnitude. Many of you may see me as the leader, but I rather be an equal. All of us have one goal and that is to govern ourselves how we see fit. Thank you for your time and prepare for the assault on my brother's lab."

Once I was done I looked over at Saturn and Mars then I looked over at Nour and they all three nodded to me in turn. No one truly cheered or clapped but I knew they all were going to fight regardless of what I told them. All I hoped was that they would follow my orders when I had to give them. I turned on my heels and headed back down to my room, and Twi was right behind me once again. I had noticed a few of the male pokemon looking at Twi but they kept their distance. Twi didn't take her eyes off me as she followed behind me, her eyes sparkled with her unspoken love. I sighed as I entered my room and closed the door once Twi was with me. I knew it would take a few days to gather the information we needed to plan out the attack on the lab. I settled down onto the bed and relaxed. Twi jumped up and joined me, curling up against the right side of my chest and used my chest as a pillow for her head. I chuckled as I rubbed her head gently as she pushed her head back into my hand and soon the both of us were asleep again.

The next few days were spent sleeping and planning as the spies sent in reports of man power and recent activity. Despite the relaxing and decent sleep, I had been getting I was still tired and sore, but at the same time I was growing restless. Every day, I was a step closer to taking down my brother and another lab. Gaining another step closer to the goal of taking down the government. When I was not going over the plans in the command room, I was in the range shooting at targets to keep myself from becoming soft. Twi was right beside me no matter where I went and there were times she and I would relax and enjoy what time we could together and it kept our minds from going into the dark memories of that day. It felt good to just relax.

Then it came, the final piece of information we needed. I made a few adjustments to the attack plan and smiled. It wasn't perfect but it was going to be hard for my brother to counter once we broke through the front lines, but that was going to be the hardest fight. The front lines were backed by military personnel, tanks, and sniper back up. The plan I came up with uses hit and run tactics and ambushes, but even then it wasn't going to be easy.

"Aren, it is time. We need to load up and strike while their guard is down," Nour said softly as she walked into the command room causing me to look up.

"Okay then, I just need to don on my gear and make sure my pokemon are in the respected balls before I load up," I said as I got up from the table and walked over to her," Are you ready for this Nour?"

"I am," She replied softly as she looked to the side slightly and this perked my interest, so I gently cupped her chin and turned her head so she looked at me.

"Nour, if anything is bothering you right now you need to let me know, other wise your mind will not be where it is needed. What is the matter?" I asked as she looked up at me, unable to break her gaze from mine because of my hand resting under her chin.

"Aren, aren't you scared that you may die this time?" she asked softly as her eyes dropped down to the right, she was doing her best not to meet my gaze. It was then I noticed something was different.

"Nour, are you blind in your right eye?" I asked softly as I knelt down to get a better look, and sure enough I could see the milky glaze over her right eye," Did my brother do this to you?"

Nour pulled away and turned away from me slightly as she rubbed her hands together as she shifted from foot to foot and after a few minutes she nodded slowly.

"He did. At first when he interrogated me about where you were I refused to answer, mainly because I didn't know where you were. Then... then he took an ice pick and placed it over an open flame, he asked me twice more where you were. I yelled at him that I didn't know," she explained softly watching my reactions closely," He then placed his hand over my face, using his fingers to keep my eye open. He took the red hot ice pick to... well to take my sight from my right eye."

I frowned as I stood and slowly walked over to her, though she flinched I pulled her into a hug and rubbed the top of her head. After a few minutes she relaxed and I looked down at her slightly.

"He wont hurt you again once I am done with him," I whispered softly to her, then a thought hit me," Nour, I have noticed that Rosy has been following you around a lot and sleeping in your room. She seems to have grown attached to you. How about I give her to you?"

Nour pulled away from me in shock, looking up at me as if I was crazy. I chuckled as I reached down to my belt and took Rosy's ball off of it and held it out to Nour. Nour stared at the ball for a long time, five or six minutes, before reaching out with shaking hands.

"You really mean it... but why?" She asked as she took Rosy's ball and looked up at me," Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Yes I am sure. I know you have your own pokemon, but Rosy seems to have just clicked with you. Trust me, I can tell that there is more going on between the two of you then you think I do," I whispered softly causing a blush to dust her cheeks," But we can talk about that another time. Gear up and meet up with Saturn and Mars."

Nour nodded then took off, a small smile danced across her face the whole time. I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose before heading to my room to suit up in my dragonskin armor. Once I had it on I pulled my trench coat on and slipped my leather gloves over my hands before grabbing my weapons. Once I was set I headed for the Armored transports and once I was there I recalled my pokemon. Rosy looked at me when I didn't recall her. I pointed to Nour and Rosy let out a soft yip before running over to her. Nour rubbed Rosy's head for a few seconds before recalling her to her ball.

"I know we have gone over this before, but I want to make sure we do this right. Nour I want you to take the team outfitted with RPGs to take out the tanks. Remember, there will be snipers that will be backing them up. That is where you come in Mars. You will be leading a team of snipers, I want you to try and take their snipers out and provide our ground teams with cover fire. Saturn, you will be taking a team like myself to engage their infantry. What I want you to do is try and flank their positions while I will distract them with a heads on approach. Also you and I will be providing Nour and Mars and the other strike teams with locations of the enemy and their movement. We need to take out their leaders. This will cause them to panic and their ranks will fall apart," I explained and they nodded, I noticed the people I had appointed as the leaders of the strike teams had also showed up and they had been listening to what I had been saying," Now here is the thing I want you all to remember, if your team takes a big hit and you have a lot of wounded or dead I want you to fall back. I have put together a medic team to tend to the wounded in the armored transport. I wont lie, people will get hurt and some will die in this attack and we can't afford for people to loose their heads in this. If any of you feel that you can not lead your team knowing this this is the last chance to step down."

I watched for anyone to step down but no one asked to be relieved of their duty, nor did anyone step away from the group. I looked over at Nour, and she smiled slightly before jumping into the armored transport. Mars and Saturn began to load our bags of ammunition and spare guns up into the transports, while the turret gunners loaded the large .50 cals in front of them. I sighed as I watched everyone get ready to move out. I could see many of them were nervous or scared so I climbed on top of armored transport in front of me.

"Everyone your attention please!" I yelled out causing the mass of people to stop moving," Thank you. I wanted to thank you all for your hard work so far. I have noticed that you all have worked hard training to fight as a group, and yet I see that many of you are scared or nervous. Do not be ashamed of this. I am scared right now, it is natural to be nervous or scared of a fight on this scale. All I ask you is to turn your fear into courage, to protect the person on your left and right and remember that even though we fight for something much larger then we can even dream of, that we fight to protect the person next to us. If you remember this while you are out there then it makes it easier to keep moving forward, to keep a calm level head. If everyone is ready it is time to lock and load."

The mood had changed, the nervousness and the fear had faded. I jumped down and climbed into the armored transport. Mars, Saturn, and Nour were already in their seats and buckled in. I found my seat and buckled in as a few more people climbed into our transport. Once all the transports were loaded up and sealed the drivers cranked the engine and pulled off, heading out of the underground bunker towards the lab in Solaceon. The drive was going to be a long one so I pulled out my PS2000 and the magazines for it and began to load them up. Once the first mag was full I slapped the back of the mag against my hand before loading it up into my rifle. I then chambered the first found and slipped the safety on. I looked up just for a second and smiled when the air was filled with the jingle of ammo moving around and loaded into their respected mags. I put on a headset and pulled the mic down in front of my mouth and hit the button on the right ear piece.

"The ride will be about an hour so I hope everyone is filling their mags and getting ready because I can tell you this. When we start unloading it will be under fire," I said and when the leaders answered one by one I could hear the snap of the rifle bolts and the slap of a mag in the background. Once ever leader reported back I put the headset back and returned to loading up the mags for my rifle. Once I I filled enough mags for my rifle I started to fill up the extended clips for my handguns. I had found these clips in the armory, instead of holding the normal fifteen rounds it held forty-five rounds. Though it made the guns a little heavier, the added capacity made up for it. I began to place all the mags in their respected holders along my belt, pants, and the inside of my trench coat. I also began to load up on flash bang grenades, frags, and incendiaries. I wasn't going to pull any punches in this fight, anyone who got in my way that was not friendly I was going to put them six feet under. My target was my brother, I was going to beat him till no one couldn't even tell who he was.

I slipped off into a light trance the droning of the engine and gentle rocking motion the transport brought forth my trance, a moment of a blank calm mind to relax my body and give me a reprieve from the constant worries and thoughts, but that was short lived. The next thing I knew the whole armored transport shuttered then it rolled when a tank round tore through the top half of it. My whole world spun as the transport rolled four times then came to a stop upside down causing my head to slam into the support beam on my right and knocked me completely out cold.


End file.
